Secretos en el Aula
by bebeli
Summary: Un profesor, una alumna, y un secreto los unira...Todo Parece Normal ¿Verdad? Pero las apariencias engañan,porque la Magia Trae sus propios misterios..!
1. Prologo

**Nota:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago este fics sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme y divertirlos :)

"SECRETOS EN EL AULA"

PROLOGO

Dicen que las aulas de clase son muy aburridas y que las clases aun mas, pero cuando quieres aprender algo que te gusta, las clases se vuelven divertidas y aun mas cuando puedes compartirlas con amigos, el aula se vuelve un lugar donde puedes compartir ideas, experiencias, conocimiento y ¿por qué no? Secretos, claro no siempre es así, ya que la aula puede ser un lugar donde ocurren tristezas, donde se puede humillar o causar algún daño, se puede decir que no es culpa de lugar, ya que esto mismo se puede hacer en cualquier lugar, pero el aula es el lugar donde profesores y alumnos comparten intereses y conocimientos, pero que sucede cuando ya no se comparten esos" mismos intereses" sino sentimientos que no pueden ser admitidos, ahí es que se complican las cosas, ya que todo en este mundo todo se sabe algún día, la cuestión ese día está lejos o cerca?. Sakura Kinomoto descubrirá como un joven prestigioso como Shaoran Li, puede llenar su vida de secretos sin proponérselo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Llegando Tarde

**Notas:**

1.- Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago esta fics sin fines de lucro solo para divertirlos

2.- _Pensamientos_

3.- **Recuerdos**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: Llegando Tarde<strong>

Bajo las escaleras, mientras se reprochaba mentalmente que fuera tarde, muy tarde, y era su primer día de clase. Sus quejas mentales y lo tarde que era no impidió que pasara por la cocina a despedirse de su papa, solo a despedirse, ya que no podía tomar el desayuno.

-Hasta luego papa- apenas asomo su cabeza por la puerta - nos vemos en la noche o en la universidad–sonrió-

- ¿No desayunaras?- Pregunto extrañado- ¿Trabajaras hoy en la noche?

- Es que voy a llegar tarde a clase - Se disculpo la chica por no poder desayudar- no papa hoy me toca turno de la tarde en el restaurante –sonriendo ampliamente-

- Ah me alegro, que te vaya bien hija –Solo pudo decir- _Otro nuevo curso en la universidad y llegara tarde…hay cosas que nunca cambian…pero me alegro que tenga el turno de la tarde_- pensaba mientras le sonreía-

-Gracias papa- entro a tomar su mochila para luego dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la salida, _Corre, Corre _la chica de ojos verdes no paraba de repetirse mentalmente, mientras abría la puerta de su casa, sabía muy bien que si no se apuraba, llegaría tarde _otra vez_, y es así ya que no sabía cómo pero la mayoría de las veces por no decir todas llegaba tarde a sus clases, aunque se levantara temprano, claro llegaría temprano si no se distrajera en el camino

-Espera Sakura- llamo su padre hacia la joven-

-¿Si? – se detuvo mientras volteaba confundida-

-Se te olvidaron tus cuadernos- comentaba su padre con una sonrisa gentil, en la entrada principal, Sakura apenas había llegado a salir al frente de la casa - ¿Dónde tomaras tus notas?

Sakura volvió a entrar a su casa llena de vergüenza con su padre, mientras Fujitaka solo sonreía con dulzura acompañándola

-Papa – Sonrojada – bueno… supongo que no me di cuenta- se disculpaba tomando sus cuadernos que había dejado sobre la mesa, se le había olvidado que los había sacado de su mochila antes de lavarla, y tampoco recordó guardarlos luego que se seco su mochila.

- Es normal, con el apuro que llevas pequeña –Sonreía, sabía que su hija era única en sus descuidos-

-Lo siento papa, es que las clases…- no pudo continuar-

- No te preocupes – entendía a su hija, ya había conocido a una persona capaz de llegar siempre tarde a sus clases, al igual que su hija siempre tenía motivos para llegar tarde, son tan parecidas, en figura, en sonrisas, su querida Nadeshiko, como la extrañaba.

- Papa ahora si me voy – ya tenía la mochila en sus hombros – nos vemos luego

Así se apresuro para llegar a su destino la Universidad.

* * *

><p>-Buenos Días- Dijo un joven alto, a la vez que entraba al aula-<p>

Apenas entro el joven todas las chicas empezaron a murmurar sobre lo guapo que era, y no era para menos pues el chico aparte de ser alto, tiene tez pálida, cabello corto castaño oscuro y de cerca se podía observar esos ojos color chocolate que a pesar de la seriedad que reflejan podía enamorar a cualquiera.

-Buenos días amor – comento una chica de cabello largo negro sentada en la mesa del profesor, mientras le guiñaba al joven que apenas estaba entrando, así parando todos los cotilleos de sus compañeras- bienvenido, ¿pediste cambio? ¿Necesitas ayuda?, tal vez a enseñarte la universidad, es más grande de lo que te imaginas, podrías perderte

La chica solo miraba al joven con mirada coqueta sonriendo ampliamente, mientras el joven solo atino a observarla con el ceño fruncido

-Me gustaría que se bajara de la mesa señorita- comento observando a la chica con una mirada seria y penetrante

-oh pero que serio- aun sin bajarse de la mesa

-¿Cuál es su apellido?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos, mientras dejaba el maletín negro que llevaba en el suelo

-Kino Naru – Dijo confundida, que clase de pregunta era aquella, estaba coqueteando con el chico más guapo que había visto como compañero de clase, y el solo la miraba serio, no quería admitirlo…le estaba intimando, pero luego se alegro al pensar que quería saber más de ella- Un gusto querido

- Señorita Kino podría hacerme el favor de bajarse de la mesa, porque me gustaría dictar la clase de hoy sin ningún inconveniente

-Dictar cla…se, usted es un profe… -no podía ni terminar la palabra, solo pudo tragar saliva, y luego bajarse de la mesa- _con razón esa mirada dura y seria…ahora si estoy en problemas… pero es tan joven… debe ser una broma_

El joven solo la observaba, mientras Kino Naru, hacia una reverencia como disculpa, y se sentaba en su pupitre, confundida por lo sucedido, aun sin creer que era un profesor ese guapo chico.

Todos los demás alumnos solo habían estado observando el intercambio de palabras de Kino y el joven profesor sin hacer ningún comentario, pues estaban sorprendidos apenas escucharon lo de "dictar la clase", ya que el muchacho parecía más bien un compañero de clase y no un profesor, por su contextura le calculaban 21 años a lo mucho 25 años, y esa edad en un profesor era poco común, por lo general eran de 27 en adelante para demostrar que ellos tenían más conocimientos que los alumnos, por lo tanto merecían respeto.

-Soy Kim Shaoran, su nuevo profesor de Iconografía (1), me habían dicho que esta clase era de otra profesora, pero por motivos de salud se retiro de la universidad y me dejaron está vacante- comentaba mientras caminaba para sentarse en su escritorio-

Una leve risa llamo la atención del profesor que se hacía llamar Shaoran, este volteo hacia el origen de la risa, para encontrarse con una chica de tez bronceada y cabello corto negro que estaba tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que su risa había captado la atención del profesor, pero no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara de Kino cuando el profesor le había llamado la atención y más aun cuando los ojos casi se le salen al saber que él les va a dictar la clase, claro no fue muy gracioso cuando Kim Shaoran la había mirado molesto

-Aunque sea joven, merezco el mismo respeto que a un profesor de más edad señorita- dijo notablemente molesto.-

-Eh…ummm…bueeeh – balbuceando sin poder formar una frase coherente.-

-¿Solo nos llamara señorita?-comento susurrando Kino enojada- por lo menos llámenos por nuestro apellido

-No sé el apellido de la señorita-señalando a la chica de cabello corto negro- por otra parte señorita Kino, ¿Cómo pretende que llame a las alumnas?

-Por el apellido como los demás profesores o si prefiere por nuestro nombre

-Disculpe pero por el nombre no llamo a ninguna de mis alumnas, porque yo vine a enseñar no a establecer una relación de amistad con ninguno de mis alumnas y eso incluye a los caballeros también

-Pero el apellido de ella, es Kino, ¿Cómo nos llamara entonces?, ¿Kino 1 y Kino 2?-pregunto con un tono de burla-

-Cof Cof- interrumpió tosiendo – mi apellido no es Kino, yo soy Nahomi Mizuno profesor

-_Mantén tu postura Shaoran, esa niña no puede hacerte perder los estribos…sabias que no iba ser tan fácil _

Manteniendo ese tipo de pensamientos Shaoran se disponía a poner a su lugar a la alumna Kino, cuando se percato de que su maletín aun estaba en el suelo, por lo que se dispuso a levantarlo, cuando escucho como la puerta se cerraba y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hacia que cayera sentado en el suelo llevándose consigo todos los papeles del pupitre de la alumna Mizuno por tratar de sostenerse del mismo para evitar caerse pero lo único que logro es crear un desorden de papeles en el aula.

-Oh lo siento, no te vi- se disculpaba la ojos verdes inclinándose y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar al joven a levantarse, mientras en su mente no podía reparar como la profesora no había llegado, había jurado que llevaba media hora de retraso, y en el salón solo estaba ese joven que acaba de lastimar con su rodilla por el apuro con el cual entro y sus demás compañeros.

Poco a poco el rostro de Shaoran se llenaba de un rojo intenso por el enojo que tenia, no solo tenía las mentiras de una de sus alumnas, también llegaba una chica con el descaro de llegar al salón corriendo y no conforme con eso lo golpea con cualquier cosa con que lo haya hecho.

No había tomado la mano que le brindo la chica, solo se levanto apoyándose del suelo dispuesto a que no se le faltase el respeto mas ese en ese salón.

-Esteee –la chica de cabello castaño claro al ver que el joven no quería tomarle la mano, volteo hacia sus demás compañeros con una gran gota en la cabeza- ¿llego la profesora?

-Sakura – comento Nahomi con una gota en la cabeza- nos cambiaron a la profesora, ahora tenemos a un profesor

-¿Y entonces por qué no ha llegado? -dijo confundida-

La ojos verdes no entendía que pasaba allí, si les habían cambiado a la profesora, ¿Dónde estaba el profesor que la reemplazo?, acaso ella no iba a ser la única que iba a llegar tarde, ¿también ese profesor lo haría?

Mientras la cabeza de Sakura se llenaba de varios signos de interrogación, Shaoran la miraba con el gran desagrado y enojo que estaba sintiendo, su orgullo estaba herido, había llegado otra chica que lo consideraba un alumno y no un profesor, y para el colmo le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado, todavía no había podido identificar con que le había golpeado, habría jurado que con un piedra, pero cuando la observo de los pies hasta la cabeza no vio ninguna piedra y mucho menos algo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionarle ese dolor, solo pudo notar que la chica tenía sus mejillas rosadas evidentemente por lo rápido que vendría corriendo y que estaba muy confundida.

-Kinomoto –Kino la llamo con desdén- el profesor es el joven que acabas de hacer caer por tu imprudencia

-Si piensas que me voy a creer eso, estas muy equivocada –dijo ofendida-

-¿Por qué te ofendes?-sonriendo con burla-

-Porque piensas que soy lo suficientemente boba para creerme eso-cruzándose de brazos-

Aun el rostro de Shaoran estaba rojo por el enojo y sentía que a cada comentario de esa chica se enojaba más y más.

Vio como el chico se pudo levantar, pero lo que se le hacía curioso es que tenía la cara roja como un tomate, ¿Estaba apenado por su caída?, claro eso paso a segundo plano cuando pudo observar la manera con que la miraba, ya que lo hacía con bastante enojo, una mirada fría como el hielo, esa mirada hacía que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero porque podría estar molesto, solo lo había hecho caer pero se había disculpado e incluso le ofreció su ayuda.

Sakura retrocedió un paso mientras tragaba saliva

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Cómo le irá a Sakura en sus primer día de clase?... ¿Habrá llegado tarde como siempre?<em>

La chica de aquellos pensamientos solo podía sonreír mientras caminaba, su amiga no cambiaba aun cuando pasaran los años, y es que desde que tenía uso de razón Sakura siempre llegaba tarde a sus clases, aunque había ciertos días en que llegaba a tiempo, esos días es cuando tenía algo importante que hacer, pero hoy era el primer día por lo tanto seguro había llegado tarde.

-_solo espero que la profesora no sea muy dura con ella- _pensó mientras suspiraba- _Sakura, Sakura algún día a alguien no se le va hacer gracioso tus descuidos…solo espero que ese día puedas afrontarlo y no dejarte caer por comentarios negativos_

Aquellos pensamientos la tenían preocupada, pero sabía que su amiga estaría bien.

-Tomoyo…Tomoyo –grito un chico a lo lejos- espérame, espérame

La chica de ojos violetas se detuvo, observando a lo lejos a un chico alto, contextura delgada, que con una gran sonrisa la saludaba, manteniendo siempre los ojos cerrados.

-Hola Takashi

-Hola Tomoyo… ¿no me ibas a esperar?-preguntaba mientras se agachaba poniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente- menos mal que no eras Sakura porque no te hubiera alcanzado

-Pero si no estaba corriendo, ni apurada estaba

-Si… pero estaba lejos de ti… ¿A dónde ibas?

-A clase…hoy me tocaba entrar un poco más tarde, por eso vengo llegando a esta hora

-Oh... ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Chiharu no se molestara?

A Yamazaki se le formo una gota en la cabeza, ciertamente no tenía nada con su amiga Chiharu Mihara, pero el comentario por parte de Tomoyo lo había tomado por sorpresa, ¿acaso era evidente que sentía algo por Chiharu?

-No veo por qué se va a molestar…solo te voy acompañar a tu clase para contarte la gran tortuga que podía recorrer varios kilómetros en pocos segundos, realmente es muy rápida

-Otra vez con tus mentiras Yamazaki –comento una chica de cabello largo pero con trenzas en los mismos

Tomoyo solo podía sonreír ante la escena, Chiharu andaba cerca y apenas escucho la mentira de Yamazaki, llego a desmentirlo como era la costumbre, el mentía y ella lo regañaba, desde que se conocen había sido las cosas así.

Con un largo suspiro volvió a pensar en su amiga Sakura, pensando que haría en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Una mirada seria e impasible se posaba sobre la chica de unos muy expresivos ojos verdes que esos momentos sentía que la mejor forma de evitar esa mirada era salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero sus piernas le fallaban y esa mirada continuaba ahí, mientras todos sus compañeros sin proponérselo aguantaban la respiración.<p>

-¿Su apellido?-pregunto el joven de ojos achocolatados-

-Kinomoto-hablo titubeando- _¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?_

-Mi nombre es Kim Shaoran, alumna Kinomoto, y aunque usted no lo crea yo soy su PROFESOR – comento seriamente, resaltando la palabra profesor mientras la decía- llega 30 minutos tarde…entra en el salón como si fuera una carrera…no se fija en su camino…y me golpea con…

No pudo continuar, la verdad no sabía ni con que le había golpeado, pero en su frente sentía el golpe

-Lo siento, le golpee sin querer con mi rodilla-bajo la cabeza- pero aun no creo que usted sea el profesor, discúlpeme

Shaoran con el rostro aun mas rojo, se pudo observar como de sus oreja salía humo, por el enojo, pero aun así mantenía la postura hablando, aun cuando lo mas que deseaba era gritar que el si era un profesor, no sabía ni como todavía no lo había hecho.

-Señorita Kinomoto le voy agradecer que salga del aula…ha llegado muy tarde… además si tanto duda de mi profesionalismo…averígüelo con el decano de la facultad-todo esto lo dijo mientras abría la puerta del aula

-Pero –iba a protestar, pero algo en su persona la detuvo- _No sé que le sucede, mejor hablo con mi papa, no recuerdo que me haya dicho que me habían cambiado de profesora_

Sakura no le quedo otra opción que salir del aula, aun no sabía porque el rostro del joven estaba rojo pero temía que le diera un infarto solo por quedarse adentro, además quería hablar con su papa sobre este inconveniente.

Luego de cerrar la puerta una vez que salió Kinomoto, se dirigió a los demás alumnos con una mirada fulminante.

-Si alguien más duda de que yo sea su profesor…la puerta seguirá ahí, para que lo averigüen

-No se preocupe profe, no es necesario- comento Kino con una sonrisa- además acostúmbrese Kinomoto siempre llega tarde

-No soy profe…soy profesor Kim para usted señorita…y no creo que me tenga que acostumbrar porque yo no tolero que lleguen tarde a mis clases – comento –

-Espero que sea cierto, porque todos nuestros profesores terminan por acostumbrarse a lo tarde que llega Kinomoto

-Yo no soy como todos los profesores –con el ceño fruncido- y si vuelve a mentir, espero que no sea a mí, alumna.

La sonrisa que tenia Kino Naru se borro al ser observada por la fría mirada de Shaoran, y más aun al darse cuenta de que él no había olvidado su mentira piadosa, aunque lo único que se alegraba era que Kinomoto no se iba a salir con la suya.

-_Parece que va hacer un día largo- _suspiro mientras recogía su maletín colocándolo en la mesa-

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>La asignatura Iconografía, es una materia del pensum de Arqueología del semestre 5 en la USAC, es la Universidad de San Carlos de Guatemala

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola chicas como están?...En este primer capítulo sabemos solo algunas cositas de nuestros protagonistas, me imagino su curiosidad al preguntarse por el apellido de Shaoran, ¿Kim?, ¿El es Li o no?, jejeje todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos, vemos como Sakura y Shaoran tienen un primer encuentro aunque uno no muy favorable para los dos. Por otra parte parece que a la chica Kino no le agrada mucho nuestra protagonista, ¿Por qué será?, aunque no lo crean yo tampoco se XD… Vemos solo un poco de Tomoyo y otros personajes que ustedes también conocen, aunque no fue mucha la información que le apartaron quise darles como un abre boca. Cualquier cosa o palabra que no entiendan en el fic por fa me lo dicen para aclararles.

Por cierto este es mi primer Fic, espero les guste, he leído muchos fics que me han gustado y me he animado hacer uno, como soy nueva me gustaría me comentaran como lo hago se aceptan criticas, si son constructivas mejor jejeje, en realidad me gustaría que fueran sinceras, aceptare cualquier comentario con gusto.

Gracias a sakatomo-kirumi por su comentario, se que fue muy corto el prologo pero en este nuevo capítulo ya ves de que va la historia, espero que te guste.

Un beso, espero sus review pronto…cuídense!


	3. Capitulo 2: La Disculpa

**CAPITULO 2: La Disculpa**

Luego de salir del aula, estaba muy confundida, no había querido ofender al joven de esa forma y tampoco quiso golpearlo, se sentía muy mal, ese joven seguro pensaría lo peor de ella, pero Kino le había dicho que era el profesor, ella siempre quería hacerle daño, y aunque quisiera confiar en ella, había prometido no hacerlo.

Entre suspiro y suspiro la ojos verdes decidió no molestar a su padre, seguro estaría ocupado, además su estomago estaba sonando, ¡tenía mucha hambre!

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-comento alguien, colocando una mano sobre su hombro-

-Tomoyo –Sakura apenas se volteo, la abrazo-

- ¿Qué tienes? puedo notar en tu mirada tristeza –recibiendo el abrazo -

-Nada –observo la reprobación de Tomoyo, y se retracto de lo dicho- bueno te contare, pero primero vamos a desayunar

-¿No has desayunado? ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

-Te contare todo…pero vamos a desayunar

Sakura tomándole la mano a Tomoyo se la llevaba corriendo a desayunar, mientras mostraba una sonrisa, animada por la compañía de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Sentado en una salita, esperando a que le llamaran para poder hablar con…bueno que importaba…no tenía motivos para preocuparse.<p>

¡Pero qué día era aquel!, cuanto quería que se terminara, para poder descansar y asimilar todo lo que le había pasado. Y pensar que en un principio estaba tan entusiasmado, y como no estarlo, era su primer día en una universidad en que no lo conocían, una nueva aventura, donde demostraría lo que vale y no por tener un gran apellido sino por ser simplemente Shaoran, ¡El Arqueólogo!

Aunque no estaban saliendo las cosas bien, porque unos alumnos dudaban de su titulo, quien lo diría, nunca habían dudado de su capacidad porque era un…ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, desde que había salido de Hong Kong todo había cambiado en su vida.

He recorrido muchos lugares antes de llegar aquí, y pensar lo difícil que había sido elegir un lugar para comenzar de nuevo, y conseguir un trabajo, sabía que no sería tan fácil salir adelante pero estas dificultades no habían sido las que imaginaba que sucederían.

Incluso el Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología le había solicitado que fuera a su oficina, ya lo había conocido, él fue quien lo contrato, y a simple vista se notaba que era un señor muy amable, incluso era un Arqueólogo reconocido, uno de los que más admiraba, esa era la principal causa por la cual había querido trabajar en esa universidad, el estar a su lado aprendería un poco más.

Aunque las cosas no estuvieran marchando como él quería, aun así no se rendiría, saldría adelante, un Li no haría eso, pero que tonto, ¡el ya no era un Li!

-Joven, Joven, el señor Kinomoto ya lo puede atender

-Gracias-caminando para entrar a la oficina de…- un momento ¿usted ha dicho Kinomoto?

Shaoran pregunto confundido a la señora que le había hablado

-Si claro...el señor Kinomoto lo espera…por favor pase-señalando la puerta-

Kim aun confundido entro a la amplia oficina, y ahí estaba el Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología, aun lo recordaba, el se comporto muy amable cuando vino a solicitar trabajo, aunque tenía un papel muy importante en la universidad él era una persona muy sencilla.

-¿Usted es Kinomoto?-Pregunto dudoso-

-Sí, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto… ¿no lo recuerda? –sonreía dudoso, ellos se habían presentado el día que le ofreció el puesto e incluso antes cuando vino a presentarse buscando trabajo, ¿lo había olvidado?

-Parece un apellido muy común –murmuro- _¿será que la alumna Kino tenía razón? ¿Sakura es hija del decano Kinomoto? _

**Shaoran aun recordaba las palabras de la alumna Naru Kino antes de marcharse del salón**

**-Profesor Kim, espero no tenga problemas por no haber dejado entrar a Sakura Kinomoto a su clase, ya que –Sonrío ampliamente- ¡ella es la hija del Decano de la Facultad! **

**El no le había creído nada, por eso se había ido sin dirigirle la palabra**

La mirada de Shaoran se llenaba de preguntas silenciosas, el aun no podía creerlo, ¡Kinomoto! , ¿Cómo podía olvidar ese apellido?, ¡se habían presentando!, ahora lo recordaba todo, Fujitaka Kinomoto, uno de los Arqueólogos más prestigiosos del país, incluso el lo sabía, ¿como no lo había recordado? pero con el enojo que le habían causado, había pasado ese detalle por alto, y el detalle era, ¡que no había relacionado ambos apellidos!

Además si era cierto que Kinomoto es hija del decano de la facultad debería llegar temprano para dar el ejemplo, pero como era la hija de Fujitaka a los profesores no les importaba sus retrasos.

-_Claro la típica niña mimada-_Pensó Shaoran indignado-

-¿Común? ¿A qué se refiere? – Observaba como la mirada de Shaoran cambiaba de dudas a cierta reprobación, esa mirada le confundía, había dicho algo mal, pero recordó lo que había dicho el joven, _Parece un apellido muy común, _no pudo evitar sonreír, seguro había conocido a Sakura, ¿Pero porque esa mirada?

-No nada…por favor olvídelo-hablo dudoso- ¿para qué me mando a llamar?..._seguro la niñita le conto a su papi que no la había dejado entrar…seguro me despedirán…pero no me arrepiento, la impuntualidad nunca me ha gustado_

Si antes dudaba que el joven Kim hubiera conocido a Sakura, ahora estaba seguro que así era, a lo mejor no habían tenido un buen encuentro, ahora recordaba que no le había mencionado a ella que habían tenido que cambiar de profesora, ¿será que hubo inconvenientes?, conocía lo despistada que era su hija pero ella aun no le había comentado nada.

-Siéntese por favor…le tengo una propuesta- comento Fujitaka, dejando pasar el extraño comportamiento de Shaoran- espero le agrade.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba caminando lentamente hacia su salón pensando en las palabras dichas por su amiga Tomoyo, pensando en cuanta razón puede tener, y que tal vez si cometió un error.<p>

**-Con que fue eso lo que paso-dijo a la vez que tomaba un poco de un jugo- **

**-Si-respondía la ojos verdes con las manos en sus piernas- siempre llego tarde…y lo lastime con…**

**- con tu rodilla -interrumpiendo a su amiga ya que no podía evitar reír por lo bajito- disculpa Sakura**

**-¡Tomoyo! –Protesto-**

**-Si…discúlpame Sakura pero…de solo imaginarme ese momento…me da mucha risa…me imagino tu cara**

**Sakura se cruzo de brazos mientras Tomoyo se limpiaba sus pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad**

**- aunque…-comento de improvisto mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza- lo único…**

**-¿Qué tienes Tomoyo?-preocupada por el repentino cambio de su amiga-**

**-Ha sucedido algo horrible**

**-¿Qué?**

**- ...**

**-No te quedes en silencio…dime ¿Qué sucedió?**

**-No puede ser**

**- ¿Qué no puede ser?- Sakura no podía soportar ver la tristeza de su amiga- Dime… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?...no quiero ver esa mirada Tomoyo… hare lo que sea…dime**

**-Sakura –volteo hacia su amiga con los ojos aguados- ¡No Pude Grabarte!**

**-¡QUEEEE! –parándose- **

**-Shiii –silenciando a su amiga- nos están viendo Sakura**

**Su amiga no cambiaba, ¡esa manía por grabarle!, desde siempre quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué desde siempre? Pues desde que estaban en pañales se conocían, claro como no hacerlo, si eran primas, aunque pasaran los años su prima y mejor amiga no perdía una oportunidad para tomar la cámara y grabarla.**

**-Lo siento -volvió a sentarse- es que te pusiste tan triste por eso**

**-Entiéndeme Sakura es la primera vez que golpeas a un profesor, y con lo avergonzada que seguro estabas…**

**No continúo ya que la escena que se imaginaba la tenía encantada, pero a su prima no tanto, la pobre de Sakura le surgía una gran gota en su cabeza, mientras Tomoyo soñaba despierta con dos estrellas en sus ojos.**

**-Sakura, ahora que recuerdo me habías dicho que harías lo que sea por mi –sonrió, se le había ocurrido una gran idea.**

**-Solo…dije…que…no...te…quería…ver…triste**

**Cada palabra la dijo pausadamente ya que imaginaba con horror la idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a su prima, ¡seguro le pediría algo vergonzoso!**

**-Estaré muy triste si no puedo grabarte**

**-Pero ya lo golpee… ¿no me pedirás que lo haga de nuevo verdad?**

**-No Sakura, solo quiero grabarte cuando te disculpes con el…así podre borrar ese dolor tan grande que siento**

**-No…exageras –una gran gota surgía en su cabeza-**

**-Di que si…-poniendo una linda cara de perrito triste-**

**-Pero, no recuerdo haber dicho que me disculparía-La gota se hacía más grande-**

**-Sakura lo más probable es que ese joven si fuera un profesor, y si es así, te disculparas con él, no evites que presencie ese gran momento**

**-¿Y si no es un profesor? –Notando como el rostro de su prima brillaba a cada palabra-**

**-Buena pregunta-Su entusiasmo desapareció, mientras reflexionaba-**

**Sakura aprovecho para descansar, realmente estaba muy incómoda con aquella situación**

**-¡Ya se! –Tomando las manos de Sakura, mientras esta volvía a estar incomoda- Investigaremos si el joven es realmente un profesor….si es así…me prometerás que cuando te vayas a disculpar me llevaras contigo**

**- Esta bien –suspirando resignada-**

**-Bueno Sakura me tengo que ir voy tarde a clase…nos vemos ahora **

**Tomoyo se fue despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa**

El rostro de la castaña reflejaba _lo feliz que estaba_. Aunque la única verdad era que lo menos que quería era saber si ese joven llamado Kim Shaoran era un profesor, no porque tuviera que disculparse, si no porque su prima la grabaría, aunque cualquiera diría que no es gran cosa, pero le daba pena.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Por qué tan desanimada?-sonriendo ampliamente una mujer de cabello rojo largo-

* * *

><p>Shaoran estaba sorprendido, ¡una propuesta!, seguro era algo muy importante.<p>

Tanto Fujitaka y Kim tomaron asiento.

-Joven Kim, como usted sabe fue contratado por todo su recorrido -comento refiriéndose a los trabajos y estudios que había desarrollado Shaoran- estuve observando una de sus clase de esta mañana…y debo felicitarlo, a pesar de su corta edad supo manejar la clase y en pocos minutos demostrar que posee muchos conocimientos…aunque me fuera gustado entrar a su primera clase

Lo último mencionado por Fujitaka lo dijo murmurando, apenas Shaoran lo pudo escuchar, con todo lo dicho Kim se sentía halagado pero a la vez muy confundido, ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo lo que comentaba.

El decano Kinomoto había entrado a una de sus clases ya que quería escucharla, aunque esto le causo inquietud ya que nunca un superior había querido entrar a sus clases simplemente a escucharlo, ¡no que va, el no era un tonto!, eso de escuchar su clase era para solo para probar su desempeño, pero lo que realmente le inquietaba era el ¿Por qué?

-Por favor señor Kinomoto…disculpe si le interrumpo…pero no entiendo a que se debe todo esto… ¿Me va a despedir?

Esa pregunta lo estaba torturando desde que relaciono el apellido de su superior con la alumna que no había dejado entrar.

-¿Despedir? ¿Por qué haría eso?-estaba confundido, que clase de pregunta era aquella, si apenas lo habían contratado

-Eh…Lo siento-estaba empezando a sudar- discúlpeme

-Joven Kim si no se siente a gusto en la universidad, me lo puede decir sin ningún problema, yo no le reclamaría nada, entiendo que por su edad, algunos alumnos se lo pongan difícil, aunque estoy seguro que si tiene paciencia, los mismos alumnos notaran sus conocimientos y van a querer aprender con usted.

-Usted… ¿Cómo sabe…que tengo problemas con los alumnos?

-Solo me lo imaginaba…aunque por su pregunta…parece que tengo razón

-Si hay algunos alumnos que dudan de mi profesionalismo, aunque eso no quiere decir que quiera marcharme por eso…si eso fue lo que pensó

-¿Son muchos alumnos?

-Si…bueno…algunos-comento dudoso, la alumna Kinomoto no había sido la única que dudara que fuera un profesor, incluso algunos se habían ido sin entrar a su clase-

Fujitaka comprendía que el profesor Kim se sintiera incomodo, conocía a la mayoría de los alumnos de la facultad, sabía que por su pasión por la carrera no permitirían que alguien que ni supiera donde está parado le enseñaran, ¡había pocos alumnos como ellos!, pero cuando alguien le gusta lo que estudia quiere que le enseñen lo mejor, y así eran sus alumnos, ¡quieren lo mejor!, y más ahora que esta ese viaje de por medio.

-No se preocupe, solo tenga paciencia- dijo sonriendo- _me alegra saber que no se dé por vencido -_no quiso comentar esto último porque conocía la seriedad del joven y no quería incomodarlo con tantos halagos-.

Shaoran solo asintió

-Por otro lado…hoy como usted se pudo dar cuenta quise saber su desempeño como profesor...y me gusto mucho su clase…muy innovadoras

-Gracias-levemente sonrojado- el que usted me lo diga…es muy halagador

-Cualquier persona se daría cuenta

-_Menos mis alumnos-_suspiro el castaño-

- Como usted sabe, la universidad de Tomoeda fue una de las elegidas para un importante concurso, donde los mejores alumnos de la facultad de arqueología podrán hacer una excursión hacia un lugar escogido por los ganadores, y cada universidad debe tener al menos tres preparadores, y un equipo muy preparado, aunque lo último es algo que ya tenemos arreglado, lo que nos hace falta es otro preparador.

-Y usted quiere que yo…-no podía ni terminar, de solo imaginar lo que le pediría-

-Si joven quiero que usted sea uno de los preparadores-sonreía, podía notar la emoción en la mirada de joven Kim- ¿acepta?

* * *

><p>-Señorita Mizuki –inclinándose levemente para saludarla- ¿Cómo se encuentra?<p>

-Bien, aunque puedo notar que tu no tanto

-No se preocupe –riendo un poco incomoda- por cierto profesora, usted conoce al nuevo profesor Kim Shaoran

-No lo conozco, pero tu padre me comento de el

-¿Mi papa le comento de el? –Surgiéndole varias gotas en su cabeza-

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Es que –su rostro se puso rojo, sus ojos pequeños observando cómo dos de sus dedos se tocaban apenas- tal vez le falte el respeto

-No puedo creerlo, no será una confusión –observo como Sakura lo negaba- está bien pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Llegue tarde…lo golpee con mi rodilla en su cabeza…y dije que no era un profesor – a cada pausa, la profesora Mizuki le surgía una gota en su cabeza-

-Bueno ¿por qué no te disculpas?

-Si…luego –dijo resignada-

-Bueno entremos a clase, o ¿también te perderás mi clase?

-También… ¿Cómo? –Pregunto confundida ya que no recordaba haberle comentado esa parte de la historia-

-Supongo que con todo lo sucedido, el no te dejo entrar a su clase –dijo sonriendo-

-Eh –sonrojada- si no me dejo entrar

Kaho Mizuki sonreía mientras pasaba al salón dictar su clase, mientras una Sakura muy apenada le seguía.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde Shaoran pensaba en todo lo sucedido, por supuesto que había aceptado la propuesta de Fujitaka, sabia de que se trataba tan importante concurso, las mejores universidades de Oriente participarían, claro mencionado concurso ya estaba llegando a la final, hace meses atrás habían hecho múltiples pruebas para poder elegir a la que merecía ganar, y hoy quedaban solo tres universidades y eran la de Corea del Sur, Tomoeda y Hong Kong, esta ultima era donde se había graduado con honores.<p>

-No puedo creer que esta universidad haya llegado a la final solo con 2 preparadores-suspiro sentando en uno de los banquitos del jardín de la universidad- aunque el señor Fujitaka me dijo que sus alumnos se esforzaron mucho para llegar hasta allí y que no se rendirían hasta ganar, ¡ese era su gran sueño!

**-Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado…no se arrepentirá…todos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ganar**

**-Me imagino…no es tan fácil llegar a las finales –recordando cuanto le había tomado ganar a su universidad-**

**-Usted participo en ese concurso cierto –más que una pregunta era una afirmación- **

**-Si estaba yo recién entrando en la universidad…recuerdo que ese concurso se hace cada 5 años**

**-Tomoeda en ese tiempo no llego a las finales…solo Tokio lo logro pero no gano…este año esperamos sea diferente**

**-No se preocupe le ayudare a ganar –comento- **_**aunque la competencia esta fuerte **_

**-Lo importante no es ganar joven…ya es un orgullo haber llegado hasta donde estamos**

**En ese momento Shaoran no comprendió a que se refería, ya que sentía en las palabras de Fujitaka que lo decía por otra cosa, como queriendo demostrarlo a alguien, pero ¿A quién?**

-Me alegra tanto poder concursar-comento mientras se paraba para entrar a su siguiente clase- _ojala y no se salgan del aula esta vez_

Ya estaba caminando cuando sintió que alguien le seguía

-No sabe que espiar a las personas es de mala educación –dijo sin voltearse-

-Si lo sé –sonriendo-

Shaoran la miro de reojo sin siquiera voltear, fijándose que era un mujer de cabello largo rojo que incluso llegaba a su altura, noto como esta estaba cruzada de brazos, solo sonriendo como si conociera algo que él desconocía, esa sonrisa le molestaba tanto, se parecía a la de "el".

-¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? –aun sin voltearse-

-¿De qué forma? ¿Por qué algo me parecería gracioso?

Le molesto mucho que respondiera con preguntas, pero volteo para poder observarla fijamente

Ambas personas se analizaban sin decir una palabra.

- Shaoran _Kim _¿verdad? –pregunto, resaltando el apellido del joven-

_-Ese tono, lo dice como si lo dudara e incluso puedo notar cierta burla-_pensó el castaño-

-¿Vas a responder?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú no has respondido a mis preguntas

-No te preocupes…esa respuesta me es suficiente para saber que estoy en lo cierto – dijo pasando a un lado de Shaoran- Eres exactamente como él te describió –añadió antes de marcharse.

-_Exactamente como él me describió, ¿a qué se refiere?-_El castaño ya estaba de mal humor, esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza-

* * *

><p>-Vamos Sakura, lo prometiste –dijo la ojos azules-<p>

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo habían salido de sus respectivas clases, y esta ultima al saber que el joven Kim era un profesor ya quería grabar a su prima.

-No entiendo como conseguiste esa cámara

-Siempre traigo una por si la ocasión lo requiere –sonriendo- vamos Sakura, antes que entre ese joven a otra clase

-Pero no quiero usar esto –señalando a su ropa-

-Pero si ya lo estas usando…y te ves encantadora

Tomoyo en cuestión de minutos ya tenía todo preparado para grabar la disculpa de Sakura, había conseguido el aula donde el profesor dictaría la próxima clase para saber dónde estaría, incluso tenía preparado el pasillo donde su prima pediría disculpas, lo había adornado con muchas flores para la ocasión.

-Y esta ropa ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Tengo una ropa extra en mi casillero por si es necesaria

-¿Para ti?

-No como crees, esa la diseñe para ti, ya que si algún extraño derramaba algo sobre ti y no tenias como cambiarte podría ofrecerte mi ayuda

-Tomas muchas precauciones

La ojos verdes ya resignada camino lentamente hacia el pasillo que su prima le había dicho, mientras esta le seguía desde lejos ya con la cámara en sus manos, la ropa no era fea, una mini falda negra, con una franela blanca y unas botas blancas con trenzas negras, pero el hecho de haberse cambiado solo para pedir disculpas mientras su prima le grababa le daba pena.

-¡Que vergonzoso! –susurro sonrojada-

-¿Qué te causa vergüenza?

-Ahhh –grito –

-Hey no grites –dijo tapándose los oídos-

Sakura no se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado al pasillo, dicen que mientras más huyes mas estas cerca, así le paso a la castaña que ya se encontraba en el pasillo donde el profesor Kim dictaría su clase, y no solo eso ya se encontraba con él.

-Lo siento –se disculpo inclinándose-

- Esta bien – comento-

-Joven quería disculparme con usted por haberlo golpeado, llegar tarde y…dudar que usted sea un profesor

Sorprendido por la inesperada disculpa, ya que había hablado con el padre de Kinomoto y el no le había comentado nada.

-¿Ya le pregunto a su padre? –dijo el castaño serio-

-No…le pregunte a alguien a la cual si le creería

-Esta insinuando que digo mentiras –comento molesto-

-No…no es eso –dijo con varias gotas en su nuca, incluso negaba con sus manos- más bien me refería a otra persona –pensando en Kino-

Shaoran la observo detenidamente, pensando en que si la disculpa de la alumna era verdadera o no, se le hacía extraño que sin preguntarle a su padre creyera que era un profesor, además no le convencía lo de otra persona, seguro le vio cara de mentiroso.

-¿Cuál es esa persona?

-Una profesora que estimo mucho

-Um está bien -rehuyendo a alargar esa charla-

-¿Me disculpa?

-Si –dijo serio-

-Gracias –comento la ojos verdes muy alegre al ver la sinceridad del joven - bueno profesor nos vemos después

Muy feliz Sakura se marcho, mientras el castaño la observaba de lejos, ya dirigiendo a al aula de clases.

-_Qué extraño, juraría que esta mañana esa niña tenía otra ropa._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, este capítulo se me hizo bastante largo sobre todo porque escribía y escribía y no se terminaba el día en el capitulo jejeje…muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animaron mucho, por un momento pensé que no les gustaría, me alegro mucho haberme equivocado, porque sé que les está gustando la historia…espero que este segundo capítulo les guste.

Vemos en este capítulo como las cosas mejoran al final para nuestros protagonista, pero nuestro Shaoran aun esta desconfiado :( …y más aun con esa extraña mujer que al parecer lo conoce…estoy segura que saben quién es…Tomoyo como siempre con sus ideas, todo lo que tenga que ver con grabar llámenla y más aun cuando se trata de Sakura, pobrecita nuestra protagonista estaba muy avergonzada jejeje…bueno veremos cómo mejoran las cosas o tal vez no tanto :)

Gracias a Daanyehla…anyi-tan…ravishing girl…yaci-chan…endri-chan por sus reviews, me animaron mucho a continuarla, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste.

Por cierto la frase "dicen que mientras más huyes mas estas cerca" fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento jejejeje

Disfruten el segundo capítulo, espero leernos pronto…cuídense…!


	4. Capitulo 3: La llegada y la Pelea

**Capitulo 3: La Llegada y La Pelea**

Los días pasaban con lentitud o eso es lo que sentía, cada hora, cada minuto e incluso cada segundo le parecía infinito, era como si transcurriera el tiempo lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algo, ¡qué forma más extraña de sentirse! Y aun más extraño era estarlo pensando, ¡No pensaba ese tipo de cosas!

En fin, cada mañana me levanto temprano para ir hacia la universidad, dictar mis clases, preparar mis ideas para el concurso, claro eso lo hago cuando tengo tiempos libres, que realmente son escasos, porque entro de clase en clase, que puedo decir tengo el turno completo en la universidad, mañana y tarde, por lo tanto hay días que salgo realmente muy tarde, luego vuelvo a casa totalmente agotado para preparar la cena, aunque cada día fuera agotador, era aun mas acostarse sin siquiera cenar.

Antes no sabía que era sentirse así, llegar cansado de un lugar y aun así preparar su propia comida, ciertamente se sentía cansado pero feliz, porque estaba dando todo de sí mismo para salir adelante y eso le alegraba.

Aunque toda su vida se estaba volviendo una rutina, por lo menos tenía esa satisfacción de estar haciendo lo que le gustaba.

Teniendo esos pensamientos una vez más se dirigió a entrar al salón en el cual esa mañana le tocaba dar clase.

-Buenos días alumnos –observo que todos estaban sentados-

-Buenos días profesor –respondieron todos-

- Me alegro mucho verlos tan callados y en sus respectivos puestos –comento, sentándose en su escritorio-

_¡Claro cómo no vamos a estarlo!, ¡que mirada, a veces me asusta! ¡lástima que sea tan serio y estricto!, _La mayoría de los alumnos tenia esta clase de pensamientos, y es que la fama de profesor Kim se rego por toda la universidad, desde su llegada ha dicho que le gusta todas las cosas en su respectivo orden, y cuando dijo todo fue todo, desde ser puntuales a la llegada, estar sentados y quietos prestando atención a sus clases, incluso antes de que el llegara para poder iniciar sin ningún problema, además cuando se quisiera hacer una pregunta esperar a que el terminara de hablar para hacerla, a veces duraba una hora hablando, lo alumnos tenían que anotar sus preguntas para no olvidar hacerla, las evaluaciones las quería puntuales y cuando hacía preguntas, quería las respuestas sin titubear, y esto último si era bastante difícil, porque con una sola mirada ponía a temblar a cualquiera incluso a algunos chicos. Este tipo de cosas no eran en sí muy malas, el hecho fue que al ser tan guapo y joven muchos pensaron que no sería estricto, ¡todos se equivocaron!, era el más estricto de la universidad.

-Como recordaran hoy tienen una evaluación, pónganse en parejas –dijo organizando los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa-.

Todos inmediatamente empezaron a buscar su pareja

-Sakura, Sakura –llamo Nahomi pero la ojos verdes no respondía, solo estaba sentada observando hacia la ventana- Sakura, Sakura –llamo una vez más –

Nahomi no entendía como la castaña no la escuchaba, estaba casi gritando, pero esta solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con una mirada triste, ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?, entonces recordó que fecha era y un pequeño Oh salió de sus labios, ahora entendía la razón, el todavía no había vuelto y ya eran 2 años desde su partida.

-Sakura, entiendo tu situación pero… -Se había levantado de su pupitre para acercarse al de Sakura, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando el profesor Kim se les acerco, llamándoles la atención-.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Si ya forman pareja deben estar calladas

-Bueno es que –trataba de disculparse Nahomi-

-No hable más –comento seriamente, para luego dirigirse hacia Sakura- Esto es una evaluación, preste atención

Pero la ojos verdes ni se movió, seguía viendo hacia la ventana aun callada y no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, Nahomi estaba realmente preocupada y aun más cuando vio que el profesor apretó sus labios en señal de molestia, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue pisar suavemente a su amiga para llamar su atención.

-Auch –se quejo la ojos verdes al instante, y aun más cuando por instinto levanto su pierna y sin darse cuenta se lastimo con su propio pupitre- auch, pero que…-volteo hacia Nahomi buscando un motivo por haber hecho eso-

Pero Nahomi solo la observaba abriendo los ojos, apretando los labios mientras una pequeña gota surgía en su cabeza al sentir la mirada fija de un Shaoran serio.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?, tienen 5 puntos menos en la evaluación por el alboroto hecho –dijo esto marchándose hacia el escritorio nuevamente, todos los demás solo observaban realmente nerviosos-.

-¿Evaluación? No Recuerdo…-comento confundida- _oh oh como la voy a recordar, si no entre a su clase el primer día, auch pero si duele_ –sobándose su pierna - ¿Por qué me pisaste tan fuerte?

- ¿Qué? –Dijo aun nerviosa- _Oh pensé que le había pisado suave_

-Me pisaste

-Lo siento Sakura, pero estabas ahí triste y ni prestabas atención cuando te hablaba, además el profesor te había hablado y seguías igual

Sakura se sintió incomoda por su compañera, por estar distraída le habían llamado la atención, pero realmente ese día no se sentía con muchos ánimos, aun así mostro su mejor sonrisa para continuar con sus deberes.

-No te esfuerces mucho –refiriéndose a como la ojos verdes trataba de sonreír- yo entiendo cómo te sientes

-Eh –dijo confundida, pensaba que estaba ocultando muy bien sus sentimientos-.

-Que no tienes que fingir estar feliz, cuando no lo estas

-Gracias Nahomi pero no quiero preocupar a nadie con mis tristezas –sonrió lo mejor que pudo-

-Kinomoto y Mizuno guarden silencio –les llamo la atención Shaoran al observar como las chicas seguían hablando-

-Si profesor –comentaron ambas-

-Ese profesor debe conseguirse una esposa, a ver si se le quita ese humor –susurro una sonriente Naru-.

-La escuche –dijo Shaoran desde su escritorio-

-Lo siento –dijo nerviosa-_Tiene unos oídos bien desarrollados, ¡pero que guapo se ve molesto!_

* * *

><p>Después de salir de sus clases había estado caminando por toda la universidad hasta llegar al jardín de la misma, este era utilizado por todos los alumnos como un lugar de descanso. La mayoría de ellos venían en sus recesos para estudiar, hablar e incluso recrearse jugando, pero en esos momentos Sakura quería estar ahí para poder pensar y despejar su mente por algunos minutos antes de irse a su casa.<p>

El amplio jardín estaba lleno de flores, arboles, incluso tenía una fuente hermosa, a ella le encantaba sentarse cerca de la misma, y escuchar como fluía el agua, observar el amplio cielo para luego cerrar sus ojos y sentir la brisa tocando su cara, así sentía como sus problemas y tristeza por más grandes que sean no tenia motivo para detenerse por ellas, al contrario debía continuar.

En clase no se había sentido así, había estado bastante triste, el motivo era solo esa persona, aunque no quería pensar mucho en él, no podía evitarlo ¡Cuanto lo echo de menos!, a pesar de que siempre la estaba molestando, lo extrañaba, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin hablar con él, si solo supiera ¿dónde está? O si ¿Seguirá molesto?, todo había terminando tan mal, el no tuvo que molestarse tanto por ese pequeño comentario.

Ese día habían discutido en la mañana antes de irse ambos a la universidad, todo había pasado tan rápido y ambos estaban molestos, así que prefirió irse sin solucionar las cosas, ella no había pensado que cuando volviera, el no estaría y solo dejaría una nota.

Aun sentía que esa nota pesara 20 kilos en su bolsillo, sentía culpa porque todo había comenzado por ella. Tomo el papel donde estaba la despedida de su hermano, cada palabra estaba grabada en su mente, aun sin ese papel recordaba cada palabra, pero ese mismo papel había sido su esperanza por esos dos largos años, por eso no lo botaba, esa era la prueba de que el volvería.

"_Sakura me he ido, no te preocupes por mí,_

_Volveré cuando se me sea posible, cuídate._

_Touya Kinomoto"_

En la nota sabia que él se fue molesto, porque eran pocas las veces que la llamaba por su nombre, se sentía tan mal.

Al leer nuevamente esas palabras, no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, sus manos apretaron el papel como queriendo desaparecerlo, si tan solo se fuera disculpado, pero no fue así, y él se había marchado dejando tan solo esa nota. De su padre si se despidió, de ella no, se sentía tan mal. Su padre si recibía noticias de él, pero ella no.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, decidió pararse aun sosteniendo el papel en sus manos pero no apretándolo con tanta fuerza, ¡no quería llorar más!, pero en ese momento sintió que la empujaban, cayendo al suelo junto con la persona que la hacía caer.

-Lo siento, estaba corriendo y tú apareciste de la nada

La joven trato de ayudar a levantar a la ojos verdes, cuando sintió que algo se rompía, y es que en su ayuda había tomado la mano de la castaña y sin darse cuenta había roto el papel que esta sostenía. Iba a disculparse nuevamente, pero quedo paralizada cuando reconoció a Sakura, pero con fastidio la dejo en el suelo y se levanto ella.

-Kinomoto que distraída eres, deberías tener más cuidado-comento mientras se limpiaba-

Sakura no respondió, simplemente se quedo quieta observando el papel roto en sus manos, sintió como de su pecho surgió un calor, y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas pero no por tristeza si no por rabia, no podía comprender como había pasado todo, solo sentía su enojo que le nublaba la mente. Lentamente se paro para observar a la chica que había hecho eso, estaba en un estado de shock que ella no comprendía pero le causaba rabia y dolor al ver su esperanza rota.

-¿Qué? –Observo como la castaña se levanto pero aun mantenía su vista en el papel roto- Kinomoto vas a llorar por un papel roto, dame eso –arrebato el papel a Sakura uniendo ambos pedazos rotos leyó lo escrito- Por esto lloras, no seas ridícula

Sakura le arrebato el papel, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas para observar con sorpresa que era Naru Kino la que le había hecho caer y roto su papel.

-A mi no me mires así niña llorona

La castaña había tomado el hombro de Naru, pero no había hecho nada solo tomarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas pegarme? Ya quisiera verte hacerlo, además… - Kino tomo los dos pedazos de papel para romperlo convirtiendo en añicos-.

-No –había susurrado alguien-

Naru observo a esa persona y la reconoció al instante, Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga y prima de Kinomoto.

Tomoyo estaba impresionada ella había observado todo lo ocurrido, y lo hecho por la compañera de clase de Sakura le había angustiado, conocía a las ojos verdes, ese papel era muy importante para ella, y la otra –Naru- lo había hecho pedacitos. ¡Esto no pintaba nada bien!

¡Un empujón! ¡Una caída!

En apenas unos segundo Sakura había empujado a Kino –su compañera de clase-, esta ultima había quedado muy sorprendida y aun mas cuando observo como los ojos de verdes de Sakura aun llenos de lagrimas reflejaban tal enojo, dos llamas estaban se podían ver perfectamente en ambos ojos de la castaña.

Tomoyo se había acercado rápidamente deteniendo a la castaña para que no lastimara a la chica de cabellos negros.

-¿Cómo pudiste?... no sabes lo importante que era para _mí-_había susurrado, mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro-.

En pocos segundos muchos alumnos habían llegado al lugar rodeándolas, observando a las tres chicas, una todavía en el suelo que no salía del asombro, la otra que aun llorando reflejaba el enojo en su hermoso rostro y la ultima que detenía a la castaña a duras penas para evitar una pelea en pleno jardín de la universidad.

Naru una vez salió de su asombro enfrento a la ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te pasa? Vas a llorar por eso, y me vas a empujar de esa forma

-¿Por qué me has roto el papel?

-Porque me provoco

Sakura se había librado de los brazos de Tomoyo, y empujo a Kino pero esta también respondía empujándola, y así ambas habían comenzado una lucha de empujones donde ninguna ganaba.

Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer, muy pronto llegarían los profesores ante el alboroto, puesto que todos habían empezado a gritar ante la inminente pelea. No podía pedir que hablaran puesto que al Sakura pedirle explicaciones a su compañera ambas prácticamente estaban gritándose, y aun seguían entre gritos porque a pesar de los empujones, estaban discutiendo.

-Eres una llorona, mira que llorar por un papel

-Ese papel es muy importante para mí como PUDISTES

-¡A MI NO ME GRISTES NIÑA!

-DISCULPATE

-NO ME VOY A DISCULPAR POR UNA TONTERIA

-HAZLO

-¡NO!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Todos habían escuchado esa voz y quedaron helados, todos menos las dos jóvenes que aun se empujaban pero sin discutir. El joven profesor se acerco y observo cómo dos de sus alumnas se empujaban.

-Ya dejen de pelear

Al ver que ninguna se detenía, las separo tomando los brazos de ambas.

El lugar se había volvió silencioso, todos veían expectantes a lo que sucedería.

-Todos a sus aulas –observo como nadie se había movido- ¡He dicho que todos a sus aulas!

El tono de voz serio y la mirada fulminante del joven profesor Kim había hecho que todos se marcharan, todos menos las dos chicas que había tomado del brazo y una Tomoyo agradecida por la ayuda.

-Usted también –dirigiéndose a Tomoyo con el mismo tono de voz y mirada-

-Sakura es mi amiga, no me marcharé sin ella-comento mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y confundía a Shaoran al notar que no tenía el mismo efecto en la joven de piel blanca.

Aun confundido soltó a ambas jóvenes que aun forcejaban por soltarse de su mano.

-¿Qué les pasa? Esto no es un lugar de escándalos, es una universidad por lo tanto deben comportarse

-Lo siento profesor pero Sakura fue la que comenzó, me empujo y yo no iba a quedarme quieta

-¿Eso es cierto? –observo como Sakura cabizbaja asentía- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es una tonta, solo rompí accidentalmente la carta de su _novio_ y se puso así

-Por esa estupidez –volteo hacia Sakura-

-NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ –grito-

Shaoran quedo asombrado cuando vio como la joven alzo la voz y aun mas cuando observo cómo lo miraba como si quisiera hacerlo tragar sus palabras aun a la fuerza. Este instintivamente tomo el brazo de Sakura, pero ella se soltó de un jalón y se fue furiosa, con una Tomoyo aturdida que le seguía.

-Kinomoto es una caja de sorpresa –dijo Naru aun confundida por la actitud de Sakura-.

Shaoran aun impresionado, solo observaba como ambas chicas desaparecían de su vista.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba molesta y herida, ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso?, romper sus esperanzas como si no nada, solo porque les provoca, y decir que es una estupidez que llorara por eso. Estaba muy molesta, pero aun tenia esa horrible ganas de llorar.

-Sakura, Sakura –la llamo su amiga-

La ojos verdes se detuvo, no sabía qué hacer y se sentía muy confundida. En ese instante Tomoyo aprovecho para abrazarla, mientras la primera lloraba desconsoladamente. Así ambas se marcharon juntas de la universidad.

* * *

><p>En el comedor de la casa Kinomoto, se encontraban padre e hija cenando silenciosamente, el primero observaba como su hija está metida en sus pensamientos y la última solo reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido.<p>

-El joven Kim me comento lo sucedido hoy en la universidad

-Lo siento papa, me moleste mucho y…

-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo- ¿Tu novio?

-No –comento cabizbaja- era la carta de Touya

-Me lo imaginaba

-¿Estas molesto? –Pregunto aun sin levantar su cara-

-La verdad no

-¿Por qué? –levanto su rostro sorprendida-

-Porque te conozco, no eres de las personas que se molestan con facilidad y tampoco de las que utiliza la fuerza, además fue tu primera pelea o algo que se le acerca

-Pero si no me sancionas o me haces algún llamado, pueden pensar mal en la universidad

-Lo que te acabo de decir es como padre mi niña, no como decano ni como profesor, eso es en la universidad, aquí en nuestro hogar solo somos padre e hija

-Lo siento mucho-murmuro llorando, su padre era siempre tan comprensivo y ella solo le causaba problemas-.

-No llores –limpiando con dulzura las lagrimas de su hija- Entiendo cómo te sientes con lo de tu hermano, yo también lo extraño

Fujitaka en un cálido abrazo envolvió a su hija que aun sollozaba, entendía como su pequeña hija se sentía triste por la partida de su hermano, ambos habían peleado y ese mismo día tuvo que marcharse pero no por los motivos que la ojos verdes creía. ¿Por qué no le había contado a su hija? Porque Touya le había pedido de favor no hacerlo, que cuando el llegara lo aclararía con ella.

-Pequeña aun cuando ese papel este roto, eso no significa que Touya no volverá, se que te aferrabas a esa nota porque era la prueba de que el volvería, pero aun cuando no este, su promesa de volver está intacta.

-Pero era muy importante

-La importancia de las cosas se le agrega en el corazón no en lo material

Sakura había sonreído ante esa frase, eso mismo le había dicho Tomoyo, y cuánta razón tenían ambos.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Tu mama me lo dijo una vez, me había dicho que eso le decía su abuelo –sonrió recordando a su difunta esposa-

-Tomoyo me la dicho también

-Me imagino que el abuelo se lo habrá dicho a Sonomi, y esta a Tomoyo.

Esa noche había dormido con su hija cuidándola como cuando era pequeña, como cuando esta corría a su habitación llorando por haber tenido pesadillas sobre fantasmas.

* * *

><p>-¡Nunca me habían mirado de esa forma!<p>

Acostado en su cama hablo en voz alta Shaoran aun no salía del asombro, aquella alumna le había gritado y mirado de una forma escalofriante, por primera vez se sintió aterrado de una mujer, no podía negarlo esos ojos verdes estaban llenos de rabia, y estaba molesta solo porque habían roto un papel, al parecer la carta de su novio.

Sabía que no debía estar pensando eso, pero se sintió muy extraño e incomodo cuando observo que esos ojos no solo reflejaban enojo, también había tristeza y dolor. Se sintió mal, porque él pensó que ella lloraba por una estupidez, y aun cuando pensara eso, no le daba ningún derecho a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo, cada quien tiene algún objeto importante en su vida, ¡incluso el lo tenía!, y si le fueran roto eso, el realmente se fuera puesto furioso.

Ese día había sido muy agotador, sus propios ojos se cerraban por sí solo, esa mañana había comenzado pensado en la rutina de su vida y mira como termino todo, deteniendo a dos chicas que estaban peleándose por un papel, ambas alumnas suyas para completar. No era algo tan insólito pero si una novedad, ya que nunca se había encontrado en esa situación.

Shaoran suspiro fuertemente mientras pensaba en como un día normal puede cambiar tan rápido, ¡a veces no sabes con que te encontraras!

-No sé porque, pero me siento tan extraño –suspiro para en segundos estar ya dormido-.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el ambiente tenso y triste que había tenido la casa Kinomoto la noche anterior había desaparecido por uno cálido y feliz. Padre e hija desayunaban animadamente antes de marcharse a sus respectivas labores del día.<p>

-Sakura, ¿Cómo se tomaron tus compañeros lo del joven Kim?

-Se sorprendieron mucho papa, incluso yo, eso de nombrarlo preparador con tan solo medio día de trabajo fue raro

-¿No se molestaron?

-No, aunque estaban sorprendidos, todos sabían que si le habías asignado una tarea tan importante es porque sabias que podía cumplirla

-Que bueno, realmente tiene mucho talento el joven, es un gran arqueólogo, he visto sus trabajos y experiencia

-Me imagino que fue por eso que lo contrastes –era más una afirmación que una pregunta-

-En realidad, fue por su personalidad, serio y responsable, pero apasionado por lo que le gusta

Sakura sonrió ante lo dicho por su padre, ella misma se había dado cuenta de que su profesor le encantaba la carrera, eso lo demostraba en sus clases.

-Por cierto pequeña, hoy tienes turno de la noche en tu trabajo ¿cierto?

-¿Pequeña? Enserio ¿pequeña? –comento y con sarcasmo añadió – Sakura, no puedes tener citas eres muy pequeña, ¡aun eres una niña!

Sakura y Fujitaka observaron asombrados hacia donde provenía esa voz masculina para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que a un Touya Kinomoto visiblemente divertido ante el último comentario de su padre y más aun con el suyo.

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto de Tokio toda clase de personas entraban y salían con diferentes sentimientos y emociones, esta no era la excepción para dos primos que después de un largo viaje salían del aeropuerto.<p>

-Hemos llegado –susurro un joven alto de cabello azul-

-Pensé que nunca llegaríamos – comento una chica de cabello largo marrón, en el cual resaltaba una pequeña trenza justo por debajo del mismo- Ha sido un viaje realmente agotador –dijo mientras bostezaba-

La joven observo todo el aeropuerto con gran emoción, había sido un viaje realmente largo, y no era para menos pues habían venido de Inglaterra, con todo eso había sido un viaje improvisado, por lo tanto no había empacado ni la mitad de su ropa.

¿El motivo? Solo porque él quería llegar lo más pronto posible, no entendía como hacia esa clase de cosas sin consultárselo y ni siquiera había dado una razón, recordando esto volteo hacia su joven primo con interés.

- ¿y qué hacemos aquí? –Hizo una pausa para luego agregar- Prometí que no preguntaría nada hasta que llegáramos aquí, ahora dime

-Te diré cuando lleguemos a Tomoeda –Tomando sus maletas se fue lentamente a buscar un taxi-

-No es justo –protesto la joven– me habías dicho que me dirías luego de bajarnos del avión

Al ver que el joven de cabello azul solo continúo caminando sin decir una palabra, tomo un pequeño bolso y siguió al chico comentando sobre la irresponsabilidad y la falta de palabra de las personas.

El sabia que aquel sermón de irresponsabilidad era solo para él, se le hacía muy gracioso como su prima intentaba que le contara sus planes pero aun más que le hablara de responsabilidad cuando ella no era el mejor ejemplo. Sabia lo terca que era y que no iba a estar en silencio hasta que le contara, aunque no le desagradaba la idea de tenerla hablando todo el recorrido, prefirió contarle "algo" pero para dejarla en suspenso.

-El está en Tomoeda –comento como si fuera un secreto que nadie podía sospechar siquiera-

-¿Quién? No entiendo –se detuvo, pero él siguió caminando- No me cuentes a medias, habla

El joven solo caminaba lentamente mientras la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía ni por un instante.

-¿Por qué te gusta hacerte el misterioso?

La muchacha ya estaba comenzando a irritarse cuando noto que el joven aparte de no prestarle atención, ya estaba lo bastante lejos de ella.

-¡Eriol no seas injusto! –Grito la joven mientras corría para alcanzar al chico-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, disculpen si no actualice antes, normalmente lo hago de viernes a domingo pero esta vez no tenía el capitulo terminado, lo siento si no avise antes, normalmente respondo sus review antes de publicar, pero no me dio tiempo, de todas formas gracias a todas por su apoyo me hacen muy feliz que les guste.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ah mi se me hizo un poco difícil dejarlo hasta la llegada de nuestro querido Eriol, pero me pareció que paso muchas llegadas para un capitulo jejeje. Me imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas, que por supuesto serán respondidas en los próximos capítulos.

La próxima actualización será muy pronto, esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar.

Ya saben cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia me envían su review.

¡Cuídense!


	5. Capitulo 4: Encuentros Inesperados

…**_..._...**

**Notas:**

1.- Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago esta fics sin fines de lucro solo para divertirlos

2.- _Pensamientos_

3.- **Recuerdos**

**..._..._...**

**Capitulo 4 Encuentros Inesperados**

Felicidad era lo que sentía la joven de ojos verdes en esos momentos, al ver la alta figura de su hermano, con su apuesto rostro, piel bronceada, cabello más oscuro que el de ella, casi parecía negro pero con rayas marrones que lo diferenciaban, y sus ojos color marrón oscuro. ¡Tal como lo recordaba! Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho a pesar de los dos años, solo había una diferencia, y era su cabello, un poco más largo de lo que frecuentaba y estaba despeinado.

Touya observo que tanto su padre como su hermana lo miraban atónitos, sin siquiera moverse. Fue él quien camino lentamente hacia la mesa del comedor tomando una foto en sus manos de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, ojos de color verde tan expresivos como los de su hermana, en realidad había muchas similitudes entre ellas.

-¡Que Linda! –Observando con ternura la foto- Como te extrañaba-comento como si la mujer de la foto estuviera presente-

Dejo la foto sobre la mesa. Observo cómo lo miraban todavía, pero Fujitaka con una calidad sonrisa de bienvenida, y su hermana esperando algún gesto de él. Recordaba que antes de irse ambos habían discutido de una manera no muy agradable, ¡la primera discusión! Cualquiera que los fueran visto se hubieran sorprendidos porque ambos sacaron su personalidad "explosiva", no pudieron manejar sus sentimientos de decepción, terminando discutiendo fuertemente sin que su padre pudiera hacer algo.

Extendió sus brazos hacia su hermana esperando un abrazo, con todo lo que había ocurrido antes de irse y teniendo en cuenta que solo dejo una nota, ella pensaría que se había ido molesto –aunque fue así- no quería que ella se sintiera triste por él.

Ella se aproximo rápidamente a sus brazos, en apenas unos segundo estaba sintiendo la calidez de su hermana, esa niña que desde que había nacido sintió la necesidad de proteger o sobre proteger como a veces le decía su padre. Sakura lloraba en sus brazos diciendo lo mucho que lo había extrañado, el solo sonrió pensando como también el la había extrañado. Claro no lo iba admitir, eso dañaría su imagen.

-Se supone que deberías estar feliz, no llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto –separándose levemente de ella, para mirarle los ojos, que en esos momentos brillaban de la felicidad-

-Hermano te extrañe tanto –hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano-

No sabía que decir ante el comentario de ella, tal vez un ¡yo también Sakura! Pero expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma no era lo suyo. Observo el reloj que apuntaba exactamente las ocho de la mañana. Ese era su oportunidad para decirle que el también la había extrañado.

-Oye monstruo –hizo una leve pausa, para agregar con una sonrisa burlona- ¿no vas tarde a tu clase? –Sonriendo ampliamente con un gesto despreocupado- yo se que los monstruos no tienen esa clase de preocupaciones, pero nuestro padre es el director de la facultad, no parece muy apropiado el que llegues tarde

El rostro confundido de su hermana se hizo presente. Esta observo que era la hora de su clase, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, corrió a buscar su bolso, y con el mismo apuro se fue a la puerta, despidiéndose de su padre y hermano.

-Hasta luego papa, hermano –cerró la puerta, mientras ambos hombres la miraban irse-

Segundos después el rostro de la misma joven se asomo con una vena pequeña en su frente.

-No soy un monstruo –finalmente cerrando la puerta-

Touya sonrió, ¡esa era la respuesta que quería!

Fujitaka se acerco colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, conociéndolo no quería muchas demostraciones de afecto.

-Papa, ¿Sakura se encuentra bien? -recordando que esta tenía un poco hinchados los ojos- ¿ha estado llorando mucho?

-Sí, ha tenido momentos difíciles –agregando con una sonrisa- pero ahora que estas aquí, todo va a mejorar

…**_…_…**

-Nakuru –Llamo de nuevo-

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había llamado a su prima. Esta solo iba de un lado para otro murmurando que necesitaba ropa, zapatos, decorar su habitación, ordenar sus cosas… una infinidad de cosas que no le parecía importantes.

El viaje del aeropuerto de Tokio a Tomoeda se había hecho bastante corto o al menos eso percibió él.

Ambos habían llegado a una casa bastante grande como para ellos dos, pero era lo que necesitaba para mantenerse alejado de las miradas curiosas. Observo con _alegría _cada pasillo, cuadro, habitación y pequeño rincón de esa casa, está muy limpia y ordenada a pesar de que años no había sido utilizada, ¿la razón? Había llamado con anterioridad para que la arreglaran, no quería llegar a ese nuevo _hogar _y este estuviera desordenado o sucio.

Sonrió satisfecho ver como todo estaba saliendo según sus planes. Nadie había sospechado de su llegada a Japón, por lo tanto nadie impediría…Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su prima, que le miraba esperando que respondiera su pregunta, la cual el apenas había escuchado.

-Si –respondió con total tranquilidad- solo recuerda que nadie puede notar nuestra presencia

Ella había dicho que iba a salir hacer unas compras o algo así, luego agrego preocupada preguntando si estaba bien, a lo que había respondido en afirmación.

-Pero Eriol, una mujer como yo, llama la atención sin poder evitarlo –comento rápidamente- es imposible que no noten mi presencia -posando como si estuviera un fotógrafo presente-

Imaginándose múltiples fotógrafos hacia varias poses con sus mejores sonrisas, no podía negar que extrañaba su carrera de modelaje. Sintió la mirada de su primo en su rostro, este le miraba con diversión y como esperando que ella entendiera algo que se le había pasado por alto. Iba a preguntar qué era lo que quería, pero recordó las palabras del chico _solo recuerda que nadie puede notar nuestra presencia. _Esas palabras guardaban más de un significado, ella lo había comprendido rápidamente, por eso es que habían salido de viaje así de improviso, porque no quería que nadie se enterara. El había planeado todo, pero aun no entendía el motivo.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos- desde que llegamos a Tomoeda no me has dicho nada

-Todavía no es el momento-comento sonriendo-

-¿Cuando es ese momento?

_Cualquiera puede ser el momento, incluso te lo podría decir ahora mismo, pero no sería divertido_, eso eran los pensamientos del chico que no podía dejar de sonreír al ver el rostro de su prima frunciendo el ceño simulando un enojo que ni ella se creía.

-Nakuru

-¿Si? –emocionada, pensando quien seria esa persona por la que habían venido-

-Consigue un trabajo

Parpadeo rápidamente ante lo dicho por su primo, que ella encontrara un trabajo, ¿Por qué? Ambos tenían mucho dinero, ella por modelo, el manejando las empresas de su padre.

-Yo también buscare uno –se levanto del sillón donde había estado sentado todo ese momento- necesitamos trabajos que no llamen la atención, no podemos permitir que sepan que estamos aquí en Japón –camino para estar frente a frente con su prima- no podemos arriesgarnos

-Lo entiendo –dijo seria, toda la confusión había desaparecido-

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio donde solo existía la complicidad. Más que primos, eran amigos que podían confiar plenamente el uno al otro.

-Bueno…me iré de compras -volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa- pueda que vuelva tarde –tomando un pequeño bolso en su mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero no había terminado de abrirla cuando escucho la voz de su primo a sus espaldas hablándole-

-Por cierto si ves algún conocido –haciendo una leve pausa para sonreír enigmáticamente- que no te reconozca

Estaba confundida ¿por que había dicho eso? Pero toda esa confusión desapareció cuando observo el rostro de su primo ya que este brillaba con una diversión que le asustaba.

-Esta bi…bi…bien –comento nerviosa, saliendo por la puerta-

Desde que salió de esa casa, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta detenerse a tres cuadras más adelante y ahora sentía su corazón rápidamente latir, no solo por haber corrido, sino por el susto que se había llevado.

Realmente se ponía nerviosa cuando Eriol se comportaba de esa forma, ¡le asustaba tanto! conociendo el carácter de él, no le extrañaría que se estuviera divirtiendo a su espaldas. Esa particularidad de su personalidad al divertirse a costa de los demás no le molestaba, ya que también le gustaba divertirse así, incluso lo ayudaba pero cuando ella es el objeto de su diversión no le parecía nada gracioso, incluso le asustaba.

Calmándose su pulso, empezó a recorrer las calles de Tomoeda, observo que cada casa, unas más grandes que otras pero todas tenían un mismo ambiente acogedor, no es muy común eso en otras ciudades, había visto casas donde lo menos que tenia era algo acogedor. Se dio cuenta que en una ciudad pequeña como esta, el ambiente tranquilo le daba un encanto muy particular.

Recorrió varias calles más para darse cuenta que a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña tenía muchos atractivos, varias tiendas de ropas, zapatos, carteras, peluquerías, era evidente que quería ver solo lo que necesitaba dejando atrás los demás espacios públicos como el supermercado, colegio, preparatoria, universidad, biblioteca, entre otros.

Deteniéndose ante un pequeño local de dos pisos, observo el letrero en grande que decía "Vestimenta Lucy", pero eso no fue lo que le impulso a entrar al local, la razón fue que en las vidrieras del primer piso se podía ver ropa desde muy elegante hasta muy casual, era la primera tienda de ropa que ofertaba ropa oriental como occidental. Había conocido tiendas de ese estilo, pero encontrarse una así en una ciudad como Tomoeda le decía mucho.

Dentro de lo que ella consideraba un "pequeño local" pudo notar que la primera imagen de ese lugar no podía ser comparada con la segunda imagen del mismo, si en las vidrieras dejaba mucho que pensar, una vez dentro dejaba aun más que pensar. Entrando a la tienda, esta se dividía en dos grandes pasillos, al lado derecho ropa oriental, al izquierdo ropa occidental, y llegando casi al final había una escalera que daba paso al segundo piso, donde subió inmediatamente quedando encantada con lo que veía, ya que por donde se posaba su mirada había ropa en una perfecta combinación de oriente y occidente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dijo que ese era el lugar donde tenía que trabajar, conseguiría un puesto en esa tienda aunque se le fuera el día en eso.

-Buenos Días ¿en qué podemos atenderle? –dijo una joven sonriendo gentilmente-

Observo a la chica que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, era una joven más baja que ella, piel blanca, su cabello marrón un poco más claro que el suyo estaba recogido en un moño alto, por otro lado su uniforme con tonos rosa y negro tenían al igual que el piso donde se encontraba estilos combinados.

-Hola –observo el pequeño papel donde decía el apellido y la inicial del nombre de la empleada- Señorita Mihara, ¿tu jefa donde esta?

-¿Mi jefa? –pregunto desconcertada-

- Si tu jefa o ¿tienes un jefe?–pregunto no pudiéndose imaginar a un hombre dirigiendo una tienda así- es que me gustaría hacerle una oferta

-¿Qué oferta? –Pregunto una tercera voz-

-¿Usted es la dueña? –La mujer que interrumpió no tenía la apariencia de una exótica chica como se había imaginado que sería la dueña-

-Si soy la dueña –sonrió dulcemente-

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba la exótica mujer que había imaginado? La chica que le había sonreído tan cálidamente no parecía la dueña, toda la apariencia de ella era dulce, piel blanca, facciones finas, su cabello largo hasta las caderas y de color gris oscuro, era de entender que esa mujer no tenía nada extravagante.

-Con su permiso señorita Maki, voy a atender a los demás clientes –se disculpo la chica de apellido Mihara retirándose-

Nakuru sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que la joven dueña la miraba fijamente, detallándola a cada instante.

-Usted debe ser Nakuru Akizuki -comento con naturalidad-

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –Estaba angustiada, se suponía que nadie debería saber quién era-

-Mi hermana es muy fanática de usted

-Que bien –aun sin estar relajada-

-¿Le incomoda algo?

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en un lugar más privado

-De acuerdo, acompáñeme

Ambas chicas se fueron a una pequeña oficina que estaba en el mismo piso.

…**_..._...**

-Jóvenes se nos acaba de comunicar de unos juegos deportivos que tenemos la próxima semana, todos deben participar sin excepción –comento calmadamente al grupo de alumnos que tenia al frente- debemos obtener muchos puntos para que no nos descalifiquen, por lo tanto a las 3 de la tarde nos reuniremos todos en las áreas deportivas de la universidad para entrenar

-Si profesor –respondieron todos al unísono-

-¿Alguna duda?

-No –volvieron a responder-

-Joven Kim lo están solicitando en la oficina del rectorado –dijo Kaho entrando al aula- yo me encargare de los alumnos

Ambos profesores se miraron mientras los alumnos guardaban silencio era evidente que el profesor Shaoran no confiaba en la profesora Kaho, pero esta solo lo miraba sonriente y con tranquilidad.

Luego de hacer una breve reverencia se marcho, como le molestaba la presencia de esa mujer, no confiaba en ella, algo ocultaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Al llegar a la oficina del decano Fujitaka no pudo tocar la puerta para solicitar entrar ya que la secretaria del mismo estaba pegada a la puerta evidentemente esperando escuchar algo. No fue necesario decir algo para llamar la atención de la secretaria, ya que al fijar su mirada en la espalda de esta, pareció suficiente para que volteara con espanto.

-Lo siento –se inclino disculpándose con las mejillas sonrojadas- es que…no es co…co…común

-No es asunto mío –interrumpió las justificaciones de la mujer- han solicitado mi presencia

-Si joven –toco la puerta, cuando escucho un adelante, entro aun nerviosa por la situación anterior- el profesor Kim esta aquí

-Por favor hágalo pasar –comento Fujitaka con una sonrisa-

-Que pase joven –cuando este asintió se fue corriendo a su puesto visiblemente avergonzada-

Apenas entro a la oficina noto la tensión en la misma, en el escritorio estaba Fujitaka Kinomoto con una sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida, al frente de este estaba sentadas dos de sus alumnas Kinomoto y Kino, a la izquierda estaba una mujer elegante, con un aire de superioridad y con una apariencia de 40 años, por lo tanto esta debía ser la directora y dueña de la universidad. Otra persona había llegado, era esa mujer, Kaho Mizuki. La miro de reojo, esta se adelanto a él colocándose al lado derecho de la oficina.

Antes de poder saludar noto que la señora que había reconocido como la directora estaba regañando o casi insultando a las dos alumnas, eso justificaba la tensión en la oficina, pero esto no fue lo que le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que Kinomoto y Kino estaban calladas con la cabeza agachada sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera para defenderse.

-Cómo es posible que dos alumnas de esta prestigiosa universidad hagan tal alboroto...ustedes son parte del concurso más importante que hemos tenido en años, ¿piensan arruinarlo con sus malcriadeces? -se detuvo ante las chicas pero estas no respondieron- ya son jóvenes mayores de edad, a estas alturas deben ser más que responsables

-Disculpe directora no sería mejor preguntar los motivos de las jóvenes –intervino Kaho-

-Déjeme decirle señorita Mizuki ya se los he preguntado –molesta por la interrupción- y ¿sabe usted lo que me dan dicho? –Al ver que esta negaba continuo- ¿Cómo va a saberlo? Claro si usted ayer se fue más temprano olvidándose de sus clases, el joven Kim fue el que las detuvo porque si no esto hubiera llegado a mayores

-He salido más temprano con el permiso del decano y fue por motivos personales

-Si…si…si motivos personales, lo que sea, si no sabe los motivos por los cuales le estoy llamando la atención a estas dos niñas, por favor no se meta

Shaoran observaba todo un poco impresionado, que le hablen así a una persona dice mucho, era una forma muy grosera, pero Kaho se mantenía tranquila con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, el podrá ser muy despistado pero no lo suficiente para no notar que si las cosas continuaban así, todo terminaría mal.

-Discúlpeme directora, pero la profesora Kaho al ser una de las preparadoras del concurso tiene todo el derecho a interceder –dijo Fujitaka tranquilamente pero sin rastros de su sonrisa- no me parece correcto que le hable así a una de las profesores…_y a ninguna persona _–lo ultimo lo quiso añadir pero solo quedo en su mente-

-Profesor Kinomoto si le ha ofendido la forma en que le hable a la profesora discúlpeme, pero no encuentro otra forma de expresarme ante la ofensa de ella

-No veo en que la haya ofendido, y a mí no es a quien debería pedirme disculpas

-Me interrumpió

-No me parece motivo suficiente

-A usted no le va a parecer motivo suficiente ya que apoya a esta joven, además estoy segura que no le importo siquiera la falta de su hija y que no le dijo nada en su casa, seguro se lo paso por alto porque es su niña, si es así déjeme recordarle que es poco moral eso

-Directora Matsumoto según recuerdo cuando me contrato como decano de la facultad habíamos acordado que de la universidad hacia afuera yo sería Fujitaka Kinomoto, una persona normal, con familia, amigos, colegas, conocidos, y de la universidad hacia adentro seria el Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología, además de profesor de algunas asignaturas, por lo tanto no estoy en ninguna responsabilidad de hablar con mi hija sobre temas que corresponden a la universidad como faltas o cualquier otra actividad fuera de la misma –respiro pesadamente- en mi casa soy el padre de Sakura no el decano como usted bien dijo es poco moral –añadió con una sonrisa-

-Tiene razón pero como padre debería ser más responsable

-Señora Matsumoto si soy responsable o no con mi hija, con su debido respeto eso solo me concierne a mí, además aquí es la alumna Kinomoto

_¿Cómo podía tener tanta paciencia? En estos momentos ya le fuera dicho unas cuantas palabritas a esa señora, si antes tenía admiración a Fujitaka ahora lo que siente por él es respeto, además había dejado claro que Sakura Kinomoto adentro de las instalaciones eres una alumna mas pero afuera era su hija, con estos pensamientos Shaoran se dispuso a intervenir pero otra vez fue interrumpido._

-Está bien –dijo la directora tratando de tranquilizarse- y ¿qué le parece lo que la alumna Kinomoto hizo? Le parece bien que haya comenzado un enfrentamiento con la alumna Kino solo porque esta le rompió la carta de su novio, donde podía solucionarlo con charlar

-Directora –dijo una voz suave- no era la carta de mi novio –comento una Sakura sonrojada- era la de mi hermano

-¿Su hermano? –Comento mientras su cara esta rojo- de todas formas no me parece correcto –volteo hacia otro lado, tosiendo para disimular su sonrojo-

_Esta sonrojada, ¿le gusta el hermano de Kinomoto?_ De solo pensar eso al castaño le dio nauseas, esa mujer podría llevarle muchos años o quizás era de su edad, pero por la juventud de Fujitaka no se estaba tan seguro, no se imaginaba a este con un hijo de 40 años o más.

-¿Qué hermano Kinomoto? La nota decía Touya –se detuvo al recordar el _Kinomoto _en la nota- No sabia

-Si es mi hermano –sonrió alegremente- por cierto quería disculparme por la forma tan brusca que me comporte sé que no debí reaccionar así

-Eh… ¿te estás disculpando? ¿Por qué? –Aun si comprender, había jurado que ella no se disculparía ni en muchos años-

-Sí, discúlpame porque te empuje

No podía creerlo esa niña se estaba disculpando de una manera tan alegre, ayer la había visto enojada y con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos, y hoy…estaba tan…feliz, esa era la palabra correcta estaba feliz, como si quisiera saltar ahí mismo y dar vueltas cantando, antes de seguir pensando sobre la actitud de su alumna, esta fijo su mirada en él y se acerco.

-Profesor Kim, también quiero disculparme con usted, no debí gritarle ni salir corriendo de esa forma

El no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, las disculpas de Kinomoto eran sinceras, ni el podía negarlo, los ojos de ella se lo decía claramente, esos ojos que reflejaban un verde esmeralda, eran tan claros como el agua y no podían engañarlo.

-Profesor Kim –sorprendida- no me había dado cuenta de su presencia –extendió su mano para estrecharla con el joven- Mucho gusto joven –cuando apretó la mano de la señora, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda- soy Ayima Matsumoto es un placer conocerlo –sonrió –

-Igual –comento serio- _¿Por qué me sonríe de esa forma?_

-Kinomoto –llamo Naru acercándosele a Sakura- Discúlpame si te rompí ese papel, no sabía lo importante que era para ti

-No te preocupes Kino, no hay ningún problema –sonrió gentilmente-

-Bueno ya que ambas se disculparon, todo queda resuelto, las dos a su aula, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir –dijo con una alegría como si antes no fuera estado tan molesta- ¿queda algo más que discutir?

Al ver que todos negaron la Directora salió de la oficina con una sonrisa

-¿Qué…le pasa? –Pregunto Naru confundida- ella estaba que nos comía vivas, y ahora se va así tan repentinamente, dejando todo resuelto

-Parece que no quería problemas –dijo Kaho tranquilamente-

-¿Problemas con quien? –Pregunto Sakura-

-Con la persona que le gusta –dijo Kaho-_ Pero lástima porque él no esté interesado en ella_

Ese comentario solo fue entendido por Fujitaka mientras las dos jóvenes se miraban confundidas, y Shaoran se mostraba indiferente ante la situación.

-Chicas vayan a su aula, tenemos una reunión a las 3 en las áreas deportivas, pregunten a sus compañeros –comento la profesora de cabello rojo-

-Hasta luego –hicieron una reverencia las dos alumnas antes de marcharse-

Al quedar solo los tres quedaron en silencio por un largo rato

-Joven Kim lo llame para que explicara los acontecimientos de ayer –rompiendo el silencio Fujitaka- pero todo se soluciono mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque es evidente que ambas alumnas tendrán una amonestación

-¿Se los comento a ellas? –Pregunto Shaoran-

-Sí, se los dije antes de que llegara la directora –suspiro- el carácter de ella es un poco difícil cuando se molesta –refiriéndose a la directora-

-No se preocupe joven porque ella no se comportara así con usted

-No me he preocupado por nada –dijo serio hacia Mizuki- _¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? Yo no me preocupo por tonterías_

-Que bueno –sonrió tranquilamente a pesar de que el castaño la miraba de modo tan amenazador- _Espero no mal intérprete mis palabras_

-Con su permiso señor Kinomoto, si no tiene más nada que decir me retiro

-Está bien, que pase un feliz día

Estando afuera de la oficina, no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho como la profesora Mizuki le comentaba algo a Kinomoto

-Era mi imaginación o la directora Matsumoto con su sonrisa estaba tratando de seducir al joven Kim

Solo con escuchar eso le provocaba ganas de vomitar, que la directora esta tratando de sedu…no podía ni completar esa palabra de lo absurdo que era, esa señora podía ser su madre, aun con ganas de vomitar, cerró la puerta marchándose.

Adentro de la oficina, Kaho con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en sus labios, no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido de la situación, había dicho eso no solo para que el joven notara las intenciones de la directora si no también para incomodarlo, aunque le fuera gustado ver su rostro.

…**_..._...**

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, y poco a poco el comedor como los jardines de la universidad se encontraban personas sentadas disfrutando de la hora del almuerzo en compañía de sus amigos.

-Todo eso sucedió

-Si Tomoyo, la directora estaba muy molesta, no me gusto la forma en que le hablo a mi papa –suspiro- aunque lo fueras visto aclaro todo con tal tranquilidad

-Me imagino tu papa es una persona con mucha paciencia

-Si –dijo mientras volvía a comer-

-Me sorprende tu felicidad teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ocurrió ayer –dijo sospechando que había algo mas-

-Bueno Tomoyo adivina quien llego ayer -comento alegremente- Touya –al ver que la amatista negaba ante su pregunto, dijo el nombre de su hermano con una sonrisa enorme-

-Me alegro mucho Sakura –dijo compartiendo la alegría de la castaña- ahora que tu hermano ha llegado no veré tu rostro triste, ni enojado

-Discúlpame, seguro fue muy difícil detenerme ayer –levemente sonrojada por la pena-

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos las amigas, para estar ahí en los momentos difíciles, y en este caso detenerte de hacer alguna locura –comento con una risita- son pocas las veces en que vemos a Sakura Kinomoto molesta y quitando toda las lagrimas y tristezas fue muy divertido

-Tomoyo –dijo nerviosa, su amiga podía divertirle cosas que a ella solo le causaba pena- no creo que fuera sido divertido

-No lo ves divertido porque estabas molesta y triste

-¿tú crees? – a pesar de haberlo preguntado, aun creía que no era divertido-

-¡Claro! Por cierto ¿te amonestaron?

-Sí, mi papa como decano no podía pasar por alto una falla así

-Me imagino

Ambas ya habían terminado de comer, por lo tanto decidieron dar un paseo por la universidad mientras llegaba la hora de ir a las áreas deportivas. Sakura iba a practicar junto con sus compañero mientras Tomoyo iba a diseñar la ropa deportiva que utilizarían por lo tanto necesitaba la talla de todos. Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo estudian en la mañana, la primera Arquitectura y la segunda Diseño de Modas, por lo cual ambas tenían la tarde libre, excepto los días en que había este tipo de eventos que las necesitaban.

…**_..._...**

Frente a un espejo observaba su reflejo, no podía negarlo se veía diferente, su plan podría funcionar, no se reconocía ni ella misma, esa peluca que le hacía ver rubia, unas lentillas que ocultaban el color de sus ojos haciéndolo ver azules, sus labios rojos como nunca se lo había pintado, sus mejillas de un rubor rosado fuerte y lápiz en sus ojos que resaltaban su mirada. Definitivamente nadie la reconocería, y esa era la idea.

Había convencido a la señorita Makira Matsumoto, la dueña de esa tienda llamada "Vestimenta Lucy", de trabajar ahí sin llamar la atención ni revelar su identidad ya que quería apartarse un rato de los reflectores y las cámaras, eso le había dicho a la dueña, aunque no era totalmente una mentira, quería descansar un rato, aunque claro trabajar no estaba en sus planes. Pero Eriol quería que nadie los reconociera y eso incluía hacer escándalos como una modelo famosa.

-Ya va –dijo moviendo la mano que había sido colocado en su hombro evidentemente llamando su atención, pero esta estaba todavía sumergida en sus pensamientos observándose en el espejo- En unos segundos la atiendo –ya que la misma mano tocándola pero ahora su espalda con leves palmadas- en un momento –empezando a molestarse por la interrupción pero sin apartar la vista del pequeño espejo que sostenía en su mano- Esta bien ¿Qué desea? –ya sin poder evitar estar molesta-

Pero lo molesta se le quito apenas reconoció la figura que estaba mirándola.

-_Es Li –_mas que sorprendida estaba que se le salía el corazón del susto_- _

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Me conoces? –Observo con curiosidad aquel rostro, tratando de buscar algún rasgo que hiciera pudiera reconocer de ella-

Nakuru sudaba a mares por la mirada penetrante y analítica del joven chino, no podía negarlo estaba nerviosa, Li no era tonto y si cometía un error la reconocería fácilmente. ¿Qué hace aquí en Tomoeda? ¿Me habrá reconocido? trataba de estar tranquila pero tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, tenía prácticamente dos años sin verlo, y verlo así de manera tan sorpresiva no le ayudaba mucho. Shaoran debería estar en otro continente como mínimo, ¡pero no!

Estaba no solo en el mismo continente sino también en el mismo país y para completar en la misma tienda. Eso era lo que precisamente más le sorprendía, la presencia de Li en ese lugar, ¿qué hacia él en una tienda de mujeres? Aun concentrada en sus pensamientos se le ocurrió una idea, así el se marcharía rápido y ella podría pensar mejor y como bonos extra se divertiría.

-¿Conocerte? No que va guapo –tomo el brazo del castaño llevándolo a la parte de la tienda de ropa oriental- ¿Qué tipo de gusta más? Me imagino que quieres hacerte un cambio

-Disculpe, no sé de qué habla

-Tranquilo guapo, puedo elegirte algo que te quede sexy, confía en mí -dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-No, usted está confundida –comento rojo- yo no vengo a comprar ropa para mi

-Entonces ¿Para su novia? –Aun aferrada al brazo del joven-

-No…no tengo novia –nervioso por la cercanía de la chica-

-¿Por qué tan sonrojado guapo? –Nakuru no podía negarlo se estaba divirtiendo en grande- _Shaoran siempre tan tímido con las mujeres_

El castaño no podía articular ninguna palabra, ya que la joven está acercándose a su rostro, y el solo atinaba a sonrojarse más y más. ¿Cómo explicarle a esa joven que se estaba escondiendo? No había venido a comprar ninguna ropa, solo quería esconderse de esas alumnas que lo estaban persiguiendo, además quería poder cambiarse su camisa que estaba llena pequeñas manchas amarillas que un principio le parecieron grandes pero ahora le parecían miniaturas. Estaba tan incomodo que pudo haber salido corriendo de ese lugar en unos segundos pero la chica seguía aferrándose a su brazo. ¿Para que la llamó? Si fuera sabido que ella se comportaría así no la fuera interrumpido y por su propia cuenta fuera buscado un lugar para cambiarse sin preguntar, porque eso es lo quería, no ropa como ella pensaba.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Pregunto una chica a sus espaldas-

-Hola Mihara, el joven quiere comprarse una ropa –dijo soltándose del brazo de Shaoran-

-No…no…está equivocada

-Pero aquí solo se vende ropa para mujeres –sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo el castaño-

-Tiene gustos por ropas femeninas

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamo con los puños apretados, con la cara roja y una vena que a cada comentario de las empleadas se había hecho más grande- No vine a comprar ropa para mí, ni mi novia, para nadie –estaba agitado-

-Pero relájese –dijo Mihara con una gota en la cabeza-

-Me voy

-Al parecer perdimos a un cliente –comento Nakuru colocando un dedo en una de sus mejillas-

La otra empleada no comento nada solo observo como el joven se iba visiblemente molesto, ¿Dónde lo había visto? Se le hacía muy familiar.

Shaoran ya había recorrido varias calles después de salir de esa tienda, aunque tenía muchas ganas de almorzar no podía, ya era tarde y tenía que regresar a la universidad. Como le molestaba que todas esas alumnas le persiguieran y colocaran cartas de amor en su casillero personal. Suspiro. De no haber entrado en esa tienda esas chicas lo hubieran alcanzado y no quería imaginarse que podía haberle hecho, aun siendo desheredado, en sus venas aun corría la sangre de un Li, por lo tanto no podía huir de las mujeres, no podía ser cobarde, pero la situación no era la misma ni la más indicada para prestar atención a su orgullo. Por eso se escondió para no llamar la atención, pero en esa tienda todo se había vuelto incomodo con una chica que prácticamente quiso venderle ropa femenina para ponérsela el.

Ahora no estaba muy seguro si Tomoeda era el mejor lugar para esconderse, si se estaba escondiendo había tratado de no pensar mucho en eso, pero ahora no podía negarlo, ya llevaba dos años en lo mismo y no sabía qué hacer para mejorar las cosas. Si tanto solo todo se aclarara podía volver a su tierra, pero nadie confiaba en el, por eso tenía que estar alejado o como a veces le decía su conciencia, esconderse.

…**_..._...**

La universidad de Tomoeda era bastante grande, eso se había dado cuenta con apenas unos minutos de haberla recorrido, todo era muy colorido y alegre. Había un edificio para cada facultad, un comedor bastante amplio, donde podía ser ocupado perfectamente por todos los alumnos de medio turno, había un amplio jardín donde había muchas flores, arboles y una fuente de agua. Todo era muy atractivo incluso las áreas deportivas donde se encontraba, observo que había un área para cada deporte, baloncesto, futbol y voleibol, además había un lugar para cambiarse y descansar.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos iba a retirarse de ese lugar, no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con Li ya que él lo reconocería, y no podía permitirse ese error. Pero sus planes de irse quedaron ahí cuando sintió que alguien le hacía caer, y no conforme con eso también caía encima de el. Cuando levanto su rostro noto que solo podía ver el cabello castaño de la persona con que se tropezó.

-Discúlpeme no lo vi –levantándose- déjeme ayudarlo –ofreciendo su mano viendo el rostro del joven en el suelo-

¡Sus ojos! Solo pudo pensar. Por largos segundos solo podía observar los ojos verdes de la chica, _Tienen una luz propia que solo muestra ingenuidad y preocupación_, había sonreído ante ese pensamiento, en los ojos de la chica se podía leer los sentimientos de ella con mucha facilidad, era como si los gritara, no había conocido una persona que reflejara sus sentimientos tan naturalmente. Tomo la mano de la chica, una vez de pie la pudo observar perfectamente, tez bronceada, cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los codos, de mediana estatura, podía ver la belleza de la chica, y aun lo mas que resaltaba de la castaña eran esos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan expresivos.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba tan avergonzada que no podía detallar al chico, si no hubiera estado tan concentrada corriendo pudiera haber evitado todo lo sucedido.

-Discúlpame por mi imprudencia –inclinándose levemente-

-No te preocupes, ninguno nos hicimos daño y eso es lo importante –acomodándose los lentes- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa –extendiendo su mano- mucho gusto

-Sakura Kinomoto –estrechando la mano del chico-

-Que Felicidad –al ver la confusión de la castaña agrego- porque he conocido a una bella flor del cerezo

La ojos verdes no pudo decir nada, estaba sonrojada por lo dicho por el ingles, esta solo se quedo mirando sus zapatos. Mientras a Eriol se le hacía muy graciosa su reacción, como se notaba la timidez de la joven.

-Parece que vas por la vida tropezándote con chicos guapos, ¿verdad Sakura? –Dijo una voz a las espaldas de Eriol, y aun así reconoció a la persona de esa voz al instante-

-Profesora Kaho, ¿usted vio todo? –dijo roja por la pena-

-Sí –sonriendo- me presentas a tu amigo

-Por supuesto, el es Eriol Hiragizawa, lo acabo de conocer

-Mucho gusto joven soy Kaho Mizuki –estrechando la mano del chico-

Ambos se quedaron observando por varios instantes, por el interés en sus miradas y las sonrisas que compartían ambos, cualquiera podría darse cuenta que se conocían y que ese encuentro no era pura casualidad, al menos no para uno de ellos, porque Eriol a pesar de reconocer a esa persona estaba sorprendido al verla en ese lugar. Claro cualquiera se daría cuenta menos Sakura que estaba confundida por la mirada y sonrisa de ambos.

-Joven Hiragizawa quiere que le enseñe las instalaciones –dijo la profesora-

-Por favor no me llame por mi apellido, dígame Eriol –comento para luego voltearse hacia Sakura haciendo una breve inclinación- Nos vemos después señorita –tomo una mano de Sakura, deposito un beso y se marcho-

No pudo decir nada más, al parecer ese día estaba muda, porque a cada palabra del chico no podía decir nada.

-Sakura

-Tomoyo –tocándose su pecho, cuando su amiga la llamo, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto- me asustaste

-Estabas tan concentrada así pensando en tu nuevo galán –dijo con una sonrisa, su amiga solo se sonrojo-

-No es mi galán

-Siempre tan tímida –al ver que su amiga iba a protestar agrego- Esta bien no es tu galán, al parecer la profesora Kaho conocía a ese joven –dijo viendo como ambos se iban caminando tan cerca, charlando animadamente- ellos dos se conocen, estoy segura

-No Tomoyo, yo los acabo de presentar

-Señoritas ¿Por qué están aquí? Deberían estar con sus demás compañeros –interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas-

-Si profesor Kim

Los tres se fueron hacia el área de descanso, cada uno con sus respectivos pensamientos.

Por una parte Sakura estaba confundida, ¿Por qué Tomoyo diría que Hiragizawa y la profesora Kaho se conocían? Ella había presenciado la presentación de ambos, ¿qué sentido tiene presentarse si ya se conocen?

Por otro lado Tomoyo aun no se convencía por lo dicho de su amiga, ella había visto todo, la profesora Mizuki había estado cerca viendo al joven de cabellera azul, y se acerco cuando noto a lo lejos al profesor Kim acercándose, en ese momento fue que ella apareció intercambio unas palabras rápidas para luego llevarse al joven. Aunque no había visto ni siquiera el rostro del chico que acompañaba a Sakura pudo notar que Kaho no lo miraba con sorpresa o algo que se le pareciera, lo miraba como si supiera quién era. Además pudo observar en el rostro del profesor Kim desconfianza, y eso le hacía sospechar que había algo raro.

Al igual que la amatista, Shaoran notaba algo extraño en el muchacho que se había ido con esa profesora que le causaba desconfianza. Había llegado a las áreas deportivas cuando noto a Kinomoto hablando con un joven al cual solo le podía ver la espalda, este era tan alto como él y tenía el cabello azul oscuro, pudo notar la piel blanca como porcelana del chico, el se le parecía muy familiar, por lo tanto se iba acercar para conocer su identidad, pero la profesora Mizuki al ver esto, fue más rápida y se lo llevo. De eso no tenia duda ella lo había hecho a propósito, pero ¿Por qué?

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, hola estoy de nuevo por aquí, ahora dejando un capitulo un poco más largo, que puedo decirles me inspire. A medida de los capítulos vamos conociendo algunas cosas de los personajes, si está sorprendidas por lo de Shaoran ¿Cómo es eso de que se está escondiendo? ¿De quién? ¿A que ha venido Eriol? ¿Por qué no quiere que nadie sepa de su presencia? ¿Habrá algo de acción? La última pregunta es la que les puedo responder jejeje si la habrá pero unos capítulos más adelante.

Como habrán notado cambie el summary, le agregue y quite algunas cositas, es que quise dejarles pistas sobre lo que pasara en la historia, si ya sé que no son muchas, pero deje una esencial, espero y se den cuenta, si no lo hacen no se preocupen en los próximos capítulos lo sabrán. Por ahora muchas de sus dudas quedaran sin responder.

Para las que tengan la duda sobre la pareja de Tomoyo, será Touya o Eriol, estoy viendo sugerencias porque en realidad no le tengo una pareja ya fijada, veré como suceden las cosas en mi imaginación. Aunque les digo que pondré a sufrir un poquito a nuestros protagonistas.

Disfruten el capitulo, espero sus comentarios, criticas, preguntas y demás en sus reviews…cuídense..!


	6. Capitulo 5: Una Incomodad Situación

**Capitulo 5**

**Una Incomoda Situación**

…**_..._..._...**

Había pasado varios días desde que observo a su alumna Kinomoto hablando con un chico que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, aunque quería olvidarse de eso, no podía, esa familiaridad le tenía inquieto, porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas tenía un gran problema.

Observo a lo lejos a la ojos verdes junto a una de sus amigas caminar hacia la salida de la universidad, eran ya las cinco de la tarde, y hace buen rato habían terminado con las prácticas deportivas para el evento de mañana.

-Kinomoto –se aproximo hacia la castaña resuelto a no quedarse con la duda por más tiempo- necesito hablar con usted

-Si profesor –volteo confundida hacia el joven- ¿Qué necesita?

-Pero a solas –observando con su habitual seriedad a la acompañante de su alumna- ¿me permite Daidouji? –Más que una pregunta parecía una orden-

-Está bien –se alejo dándoles un poco de privacidad-

Una vez alejada Tomoyo, ambos se observaron esperando la respuesta del otro, Sakura estaba confundida pero más que todo nerviosa, el profesor la miraba serio –como siempre- pero ahora queriendo intimidarla, y eso la asustaba. Por otro lado Shaoran estaba claro que si quería obtener una respuesta necesitaba que la castaña tuviera un poco de miedo, así hablaría más rápido.

-Kinomoto –haciendo una leve pausa- ¿Quién es el chico con el cual hablabas la semana pasada?

-¿Qué chico? –sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta?-

-El chico de cabellera azul oscuro –frunciendo el ceño- con el cual hablaba antes de las prácticas deportivas

Por largos minutos se miraron. El rostro de la chica mostraba su desconcierto ante esa pregunta, y el rostro de Shaoran no decía mucho, el solo la miraba paciente esperando su respuesta.

-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta –se atrevió a decir-

-No hay mucho que entender, solo le estoy preguntando quien es esa persona –apretando sus labios-

Estaba más confundida a cada comentario del joven, ya que solo decía lo que quería sin justificar el porqué. Ni siquiera la profesora Mizuki le había hecho esa pregunta ¿Por qué él lo hacía?

-Solo quiero saber su nombre –agrego al ver que la castaña aun no respondía-

-Eriol –aun dudosa- Eriol Hiragizawa

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa, estas segura? –atino a preguntar-

-¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto al observar al profesor tan pálido-

-No importa si estoy bien o mal –tomándola por los hombros, visiblemente alterado- solo dime si estás segura que esa persona se llama así

Ella no pudo decir nada, estaba muy asustada por la reacción de su profesor. Por otra parte Shaoran estaba enojado y nervioso, no quería creer que ese sujeto estuviera en el mismo país, mucho menos la misma ciudad, debía ser una pesadilla.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando pudo observar que la chica solo lo miraba con miedo en su mirada, y al ver que le estaba apretando con tanta fuerza como descargando en la chica todo su enojo, la soltó, no era ella la persona a la cual quería hacerle daño.

-Lo siento –dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse- es muy importante para mi saber eso

-Está bien –comento suspirando- si ese joven se llama así

-¿Estás segura? –Abriendo sus ojos-

-Si –no sabía porque pero le estaba molestando que desconfiara de su palabra- estoy segura

-¿Sabes donde vive? –siempre tan directo con sus preguntas, no era un chico con rodeos-

-No, apenas lo conocí ese día

-No comente esto con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? -Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza- Gracias

Observo por última vez a la castaña antes de marcharse, esta solo mantenía la cabeza agachada, sabía que no había hecho bien al intimidarla tanto, pero era necesario, así consiguió la información más rápido. Pero estos no eran los momentos para que hablara su conciencia, ahora tenía un problema, Eriol Hiragizawa estaba en Tomoeda, ¿con que propósito? No lo sabía, por otro lado tenía que hablar con él, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, ¿pero cómo encontrarlo?

Mirando a los lejos al joven profesor marcharse no pudo evitar sentirse traidora ¿Cómo pudo decirle tan fácilmente quien ere ese chico? ¿Si él quería hacerle daño? Prácticamente lo había puesto en bandeja de plata, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes del profesor, sintió cierta…incomodidad, aunque no sabía porque ese sentimiento.

-Sakura –la amatista había colocado su mano sobre su hombro- ¿Qué paso?

-No sé si hice bien Tomoyo –suspiro- el profesor me hizo una pregunta sobre el chico que conocí la semana pasada –aunque se suponía que no debería estar contando eso, prácticamente nunca le había ocultado las cosas a su prima-

-¿Qué pregunta? –Picada por la curiosidad-

-Su nombre –dijo para agregar con culpabilidad- al parecer lo conocía

-Por tu cara, supongo que se lo has dicho, pero ¿Por qué tu preocupación?

-Y si…-mordiéndose los labios, pensando si sería correcto decirlo-

-¿y si? –Invito a que terminara-

-Si le hace daño –roja por la pena-

Por largos segundos quedaron en silencio, la castaña más apenada no podía estar, ¿pensar algo así de su profesor? Parecía ilógico, pero ahí estaba preocupada por un desconocido, y su prima solo la miraba con diversión, no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella, pero por su mirada traviesa, prometía no ser nada bueno.

Inesperadamente la amatista tomo su mano, para luego hacerla correr por las calles, no sabía que se proponía su amiga hasta que logro divisar en unas calles más adelante a su profesor caminando despacio observando un papel que por lo amplio parecía un mapa. Tomoyo se detuvo rápidamente para luego soltar su mano y esconderse tras un poste.

-¿Qué haces Tomoyo?

-¿Para donde crees que va? –pregunto curiosa-

-No lo sé –dijo las ojos verdes preguntándose lo mismo-

-Vamos a seguirlo –respondiendo a la primera pregunta de la castaña-

-No Tomoyo –queriendo pensar que era una sugerencia- Tomoyo ¿para dónde vas? –Viendo como su amiga caminaba lentamente para esconderse tras una pared-

-Sakura está caminando rápidamente, hay que seguirlo –dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-

-Pero...pero –nerviosa-

-No te preocupes, no nos descubrirá –guiñándole un ojo-

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta espiar a las personas? –soltó rápidamente-

-Es divertido, además así nos enteramos si le hace daño a ese _amigo tuyo_

-Está bien –dijo resignada, escondiéndose igual que su prima- ¿por cierto por qué dices que es mi amigo? Apenas nos conocemos

-_Tan ingenua como siempre _-pensó Tomoyo-

Un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga fue la respuesta que obtuvo. No quiso preguntar más y fijo su mirada al castaño mientras lo seguían silenciosamente.

…**_..._..._...**

La sonrisa en su rostro no podía borrarse, todos los problemas tienen una salida, y ahí estaba la suya, justo en sus manos, un papel amplio que a simple vista parecía un mapa, aunque así era, este era muy diferente. Ese mapa era algo especial, pues localizaba a la persona que deseaba solo con decir su nombre, y una vez hecho eso, decía país, ciudad, avenida, calle e incluso si esa persona estaba sentada o parada, y aun mas decía con quien estaba acompañada.

Y esa sonrisa seguía en sus labios pero al recordar como tenía ese mapa, no pudo evitar que por momentos sus pensamientos y sus ojos demostraran su tristeza, su padre era el que le regalo ese objeto tan valioso.

No quiso pensar más nada, porque había llegado a su destino, aunque sabía que Eriol no era una persona de impresionar o siquiera tomarlo por sorpresa, ese día tal vez puede ser la excepción, ya que el ingles no podía sentir su presencia, en cambio el si sabia donde estaba.

-Adelante Li, eres bienvenido

Incrédulo observo como Eriol abría las rejas con amabilidad. Y él creía que lo tomaría por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Me imaginaba cuanto tiempo tardarías por venir, y decidí esperarte cada tarde –sonrió con lo que pretendía ser amabilidad- aunque debo decir que esperaba que tu orgullo no fuera tan fuerte

Frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, ese sujeto se estaba burlando de él en sus narices.

-No te quedes ahí parado, entra

Avanzo hacia el interior de la casa sin siquiera mirar al chico. Mientras Hiragizawa cerraba las rejas, para luego seguir al castaño.

-Pasa querido amigo, esta es tu casa

Ahí estaba de nuevo la burla, no solo lo notaba por el tono que lo decía, la forma en que lo miraba también lo delataba. Una vez dentro, subieron unas escaleras para encontrarse con un largo pasillo, que dirigía hacia una sala de estar. El iba adelante mientras Eriol le seguía pisándole los pasos, como le molestaba la sonrisa burlista que asomaba los labios del chico a sus espaldas. Llegando a la sala, donde había grandes ventanas que iluminaban el área con la luz de los rayos solares, había varios sillones, una pequeña mesa redonda en el medio de estos, y grandes estantes que contenían libros, que por lo que pudo notar eran muchos.

-Siéntate Li

Lo hubiera hecho pero observar a esa mujer ahí, fue el colmo de todo.

-Kaho Mitsuki –pronuncio su nombre con desprecio-

-No debería decir el nombre de una dama así

-No es tu asunto como llame a las _damas_ –dijo lo último con burla-

-Querido amigo…

-Deja la hipocresía Hiragizawa, tú no eres mi amigo, solo piensas en ti y tu diversión

Reconocía que Li Shaoran fuera tan directo en sus palabras, no debía sorprenderle ni mucho menos molestarle, pero el hecho de que él lo considerara hipócrita, eso si era lo que realmente le molesto.

-Li no siempre he pensado solo en mí –borrando su sonrisa-

-No me digas, el hecho de que estés aquí, arriesgando mi vida, no significa que quieras divertirte a mi costa ¿verdad?

-Yo no arriesgaría tu vida, pero un poco de diversión no tiene nada de malo –volviendo a sonreír-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto rodando los ojos-

-Vine ayudarte, ¿a que mas podría? Eres mi amigo o ¿no?

El castaño solo lo observaba, era tan habitual en el que buscara alguna mentira en sus palabas, estaba tan acostumbrado a la desconfianza del chino que se permitía disfrutarla. Aunque sus palabras no eran mentiras, el realmente vino a ayudarlo.

-Una vez aclarado todo, me pueden contar que es lo que sucede –intervino Kaho aun sentada en uno de los sillones-

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Shaoran así no se le habla a una dama –dijo llamando por primera vez en su encuentro por su nombre-

-Por favor Eriol explícame ¿Por qué esa mujer está aquí?

Pero Eriol no contesto, solo miraba hacia la puerta con una expresión que pudo notar como desagrado y preocupación ¿Por qué sería? Era difícil imaginarse alguien como Hiragizawa sorprendido ante una situación, ni siquiera el pudo hacerlo con su repentina presencia. Todo se volvió silencio, y en segundos empezaron a escucharse susurros, hay supo que vendrían más problemas, todos voltearon hacia la puerta expectantes, mientras Eriol abría la puerta rápidamente.

…**_..._..._...**

Habían pasado como 30 minutos desde que estaban siguiendo al profesor, siempre manteniendo la distancia de dos calles antes, pero cuando el castaño entro a una casa grande, se acercaron hacia la misma. Sabía que ya no podían seguirlo, así que hablaría con Tomoyo para irse, pero la amatista ya había saltado las rejas hábilmente y estaba escondida tras un arbusto.

-Tomoyo –hablo en voz baja- ¿Qué haces? Vámonos de aquí

-Vamos Sakura no seas aguafiestas

Observo como Tomoyo se iba acercando cada vez a la puerta principal, a ella no le quedo mas opción que seguir a su prima, la cual sorpresivamente abrió la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿No te parece divertido? Esta abierta –con una sonrisa peculiar-

Sakura negaba frenéticamente en respuesta a la pregunta de la amatista. Pero esta entro a la amplia casa, la cual estaba decorada lujosamente pero sencilla, varias pinturas en la paredes, que por cierto estaban pintadas de un amarillo claro, había dos puertas, una que abría hacia la cocina, otra hacia el patio, luego estaban las escaleras.

Una vez abierto cada puerta con precaución para cerciorarse que no estaba ahí la figura del profesor, fueron subiendo las escaleras lentamente, ya en el segundo piso de la casa, escucharon voces de una habitación, ambas primas se dirigieron lentamente hacia la puerta de esa habitación, ahí pegaron sus orejas a la puerta.

-_Deja la hipocresía Hiragizawa, tú no eres mi amigo, solo piensas en ti y tu diversión_

-¿Escuchaste? –Pregunto Tomoyo-

-Sí, esa es la voz de Kim

_-Li no siempre he pensado solo en mí_

-¿Li? –Susurraron ambas amigas confundidas-

_-No me digas, el hecho de que estés aquí, arriesgando mi vida, no significa que quieras divertirte a mi costa ¿verdad?_

_-Yo no arriesgaría tu vida, pero un poco de diversión no tiene nada de malo_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine ayudarte, ¿a que más podría? Eres mi amigo o ¿no?_

Ambas escuchando esa conversación tan peculiar, no podían dejar de preguntarse ¿arriesgar vidas? ¿Venir a ayudar? ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Tomoyo se movió pegándose un poco más a la puerta sacando ligeramente a la castaña de la misma. Esta la miro molesta por la interrupción y aparto a Tomoyo, ahora quedándose sola escuchando, pero la amatista hizo lo mismo.

-Tomoyo, déjame escuchar –dijo antes de que empezaron a empujarse solo por escuchar mas-

-No que no te gustaba espiar a las personas –hablando un poco alto con tono irónico-

-Ya silencio Tomoyo, nos pueden escuchar

-No se escucha nada

-Silencio Tomoyo

-Pero no se escucha nada

-Tomoyo silencio

-Sigue sin escucharse nada

-Tomoyo

-Sakura

-Silencio

-No se escucha nada-

-¡Ya Tomoyo! No ves que nos pueden escuchar –alzando un poco la voz-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, Sakura abajo aguantando el peso de la amatista, mientras esta solo miraba hacia el cabello de la castaña.

-Muy tarde para eso señorita, ya la hemos escuchado –comento una voz seria-

Sakura no pudo levantar su rostro, estaba muy avergonzada para hacerlo, pudo notar como la amatista fue la que levantó su rostro, igual de avergonzada pero muy curiosa como para quedarse sin hacer nada. Mientras ella solo quería correr y enterrarse en lo más profundo de la tierra, pero eso era imposible, ya que su prima estaba aun encima de ella.

Pasaron varios minutos en continuo silencio, parecían eternos los segundos y la incomodidad seguía ahí.

-Sakura Kinomoto

Cuando escucho su nombre no pudo evitar levantar su rostro, pero más que llamándola, solo lo habían pronunciado. Observo que su profesor estaba mirando un extraño papel como buscando algo en el. Se le hizo muy extraño pues el castaño ya estaba en donde quería estar y ¿para qué pronunciar su nombre?

-Sí, eres Kinomoto –no sabía si el tono con que dijo eso era alivio o frustración, pero cuando vio que el castaño la miro como si quisiera matarla, no le quedo espacio para nada más que para sentir miedo-


	7. Capitulo 6: Desaparece Sakura

**Notas:**

1.- Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago esta fics sin fines de lucro solo para divertirlos

2.- _Pensamientos_

3.- **Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Desaparece Sakura "**

En los jardines de la universidad de Tomoeda se encontraban sentadas dos jóvenes tomando su almuerzo en silencio, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales estaban enfocados a las situaciones acontecidas el día anterior, pero cada una con diferentes teorías. Para comenzar estaba Tomoyo, que no podía evitar pensar en lo confuso e interesante de la situación, no solo por estar siguiendo a un profesor tan reservado como ese, sino el hecho de encontrarse con aquella "reunión" tan peculiar, ya que, desde que llegaron a esa enorme casa no pudo notar más que rarezas. Primero no había empleados en ese lugar y para ser un espacio tan grande por lo menos debieron ver uno; luego estaba lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación, donde pudo notar que al profesor de su amiga, lo llamaban por un apellido diferente, y no cualquier apellido, sino uno de los más populares de china, Li. Pero antes de llegar al apellido del profesor tenía que repasar todo lo ocurrido, ya que, hay podrían estar muchas respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Cuando Sakura y ella fueron descubiertas, no pudo evitar notar que el joven que abrió la puerta aparte de tener un rostro serio y mirada divertida, tenía algo más, y era alivio. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba aliviado? ¿Acaso pensó que era alguien más? Luego estaba el papel tan extraño que tenía el profesor, el que es un mapa o eso aparenta ser. Sí, eso era lo más extraño, porque parecía que el profesor le hablaba al papel o al menos eso pensó cuando noto que el castaño decía el nombre de su amiga al objeto.

La amatista suspiro al recordar lo que vino después que Sakura levanto su rostro ante la pronunciación de su nombre.

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunto el castaño observando a ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido- **

**-Seguro tienen una buena explicación –Dice Eriol con una sonrisa, la misma que tenía desde que noto quienes eran las jóvenes que lo visitaban, aunque no conocía la que tenía el cabello oscuro, sabía que estaban ahí más por curiosidad que por otra cosa-**

**-Me gustaría escucharla**

**-Bueno…nosotras…. –Intenta explicar Sakura pero no se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual estuvieran ahí-**

**-Vinimos a buscar a Nakuru Akizuki, la modelo –Al ver que tuvo la atención de los presentes, la amatista continua con su explicación- Según la información que me dieron, ella vive en esta casa. Tocamos la puerta e intentamos comunicarnos con sus **_**empleados**_** pero al ver que nadie contestaba…**

**-Entraron y les pareció bien, espiar unos minutos -Concluye Shaoran con burla- ¿Y quién les va a creer esa historia?**

**-No creo que la bella dama este mintiendo –Dice el británico haciendo que Tomoyo se sonroje por el alago- Nakuru no está en estos momentos, pueden venir otro día, pero en la noche, porque ella está haciendo unas diligencias y no sé a qué hora llegue. **

**-¡Que lastima! –Suspira Tomoyo con fingida desilusión- Antes de marcharnos, nos disculpamos por haber entrado de ese modo a la casa, no va a volver a suceder**

**La amatista se inclina levemente y luego le da un suave empujón a Sakura para que haga lo mismo, lo cual resulto luego de varios segundos, ya que la castaña aun seguía perpleja con la explicación de su prima, pero al reaccionar se despidió con una inclinación y se marcho del lugar sin mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los presentes.**

En el mismo momento en que salieron de la casa Sakura dijo que no la volvería a pisar en su vida, por lo tanto el plan de volver que tenia la amatista se vino abajo, pero ella no se daría por vencida, y averiguaría la verdad tarde o temprano.

Por último estaba Sakura, que al contrario de su prima no pensaba en lo extraño de la situación sino en la vergüenza que paso; solo el hecho de que recordar la mirada que le dirigió su profesor, no le quedaron ganas de mirarlo a la cara en lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero en el mundo no era todo tan fácil y su deseo no se había cumplido, pues tenía que ver al castaño todos los días en la universidad.

-Vamos a buscar el mapa del profesor Li

-¿Estás loca? –Grito Sakura- Tomoyo eso es una locura, ya vistes en que problemas nos metemos por andar de curiosas. Además no es profesor Li es profesor Kim, no le cambies el apellido

-Baja la voz–Silencia la amatista mientras observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchara- Sakura solo vamos a ver qué es ese objeto y así salimos de dudas sobre el apellido del profesor

-No vamos a ver nada –determinada a no ceder ante la amatista, ya se habían metido en suficientes problemas desde que habían seguido a Shaoran hasta una casa enorme, además que habían sido descubiertas espiando y eso no tuvo buenas consecuencias

Tomoyo solo observo a su amiga con una sonrisa, a diferencia de la ojos verdes, ella consideraba que no se meterían en problemas por ver un simple papel, que a la final tal vez no era tan simple, pero eso era lo que le causaba mas curiosidad, y ella Tomoyo Daidouji no se quedaba con un misterio sin resolver.

-¿Como me deje convencer? –Se pregunto Sakura minutos después, ya que aun no podía creer que estuviera en la oficina general de los profesores de la facultad de Arqueología en vez de los hermosos jardines de la universidad. Pero ahí estaba su amiga revisando el maletín del profesor que seguro había olvidado-

-Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Tomoyo una vez que tuvo el papel en sus manos. Segundos después aparecía todo un mapa de la universidad en el papel, más el nombre de la ciudad en que se encontraban, país y continente. También estaban los nombres de las personas que estaban cerca de ella, incluso su nombre resaltado en color violeta y el de su amiga en verde- Esto es grandioso –dice emocionada ante lo que ven sus ojos-

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto la castaña al ver que la amatista sostenía un papel grande, que según pudo ver era el mismo que tenía el profesor la última vez que lo vio- Esto es bastante…raro – Dijo una vez que observo todo el mapa, parecía una locura lo que veía-

-Sakura es magia –Comento Tomoyo con los ojos brillosos-

-No, Tomoyo –Dijo reprobando a su amiga- Esto debe ser un truco –Tomo el papel en sus manos y empezó a darle vueltas buscando el truco en el mismo, ella no creía en cosas de magia. Tomoyo por otro lado le quito el mapa y empezó a observarlo de nuevo- Pero ¿Qué haces?

-Sakura ve –Dijo ignorando la pregunta de la castaña y señalando una parte del papel donde estaba el nombre de Li Shaoran acercándose al lugar donde estaban- Es el profesor

-No creo. Fíjate que dice Li y no Kim –Señalando una parte del papel-

-Ya hemos hablado de ese tema. No creo que ese Shaoran sea de apellido Kim. Estuve averiguando y si mi corazonada es cierta, tu profesor seria un hombre multimillonario que se fue de su casa –Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su amiga con reprobación- Sakura, se acerca –Observando el nombre más cerca de los suyos- Hay que esconder el mapa –Comento mientras habría la mochila de la castaña y depositaba el mapa en ese lugar, haciendo que su prima abriera los ojos escandalizada- Vamos a salir de aquí

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Shaoran con el ceño fruncido al ver que ambas chicas estaban paradas de frente de la puerta, evidentemente pensaban salir del lugar si no fuera porque el había llegado antes que ellas-

-Tantas cosas que no se por donde comenzar –comento despreocupadamente la amatista, mientras Sakura empezaba a sudar- Por ejemplo, estábamos buscando a la profesora Mizuki para que le diera las notas a Sakura y yo la estoy acompañando.

Shaoran se quedo viendo fijamente a la mujer de cabello oscuro y luego a la castaña quien estaba a su lado, muy nerviosa, eso le hiso recordar todo lo vivido el día anterior, aun seguía pensando que debieron haberles borrado la memoria, pero ese "sujeto" tenía razón, era arriesgarse demasiado por unas niñas que probablemente no sospecharan nada. Pero eso probablemente lo mantenía inquieto y aun mas al ver el nerviosismo de la ojos verdes.

-Necesito hablar con usted, Kinomoto

-Profesor… -Interviene Tomoyo-

-He dicho Kinomoto, no dije Daidouji –Dice Shaoran dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a la amatista para que no interviniera en la conversación y dándole a entender que no quería que estuviera presente-

-Que amabilidad –Murmura Tomoyo y luego dirige una mirada de tranquilidad a su amiga antes de marcharse del lugar, esta vez no podía quedarse cerca, necesitaba encontrarse con los preparadores del concurso en que están participando, al fin y al cabo, ella está diseñando el vestuario para las competencias.

Una vez que se marcho la amatista, el silencio inundo el lugar, mientras Shaoran observaba a Sakura, esta solo miraba sus pies, no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara y mentirle, no ella, no era buena mintiendo y no veía la necesidad de hacerlo pero había situaciones que lo requerían.

-No sé qué hacer con usted, Kinomoto –Inicia Shaoran intentando que la castaña levantara su rostro, y al ver que esta lo hacía así, sonrío con amargura, cuanto desearía que todo fuera tan sencillo como eso-

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Desde que la conozco no ha hecho más que molestar, ahora me sigue, y ¿para qué? usted también es de esas jóvenes que siguen a los profesores como unas acosadoras

-No le permito –Intenta quejarse Sakura-

-El que no permite nada aquí, soy yo. Me parece una falta de respeto de su parte que se meta en mi vida y mis asuntos, por favor, deje de molestarme. ¿Comprende?

La ojos verde se queda en silencio varios segundos, solo observando los ojos penetrantes del castaño, sintiéndose muy inferior ante su autoridad.

-¿Me ha entendido, Kinomoto? –Vuelve a preguntar al ver que esta no responde-

-Si –Susurra bajando la mirada- No lo volveré a molestar, profesor Kim

-Eso espero –Comenta Shaoran para luego marcharse de la habitación-

Al ver que estaba sola, se estrujo los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas que tenían rato amontonándose en sus ojos salieran. Realmente le afectaron las palabras del castaño, ella no quiso llevarse mal con él desde el principio, y enterarse de que su presencia no era agradable, le dejaba un dolor en su ser que no podía entender, ya que él era solo un profesor.

…**_..._..._...**

-¿Por qué no me comentaste que Shaoran estaba en Tomoeda? –Reclama Nakuru con un pequeño puchero en sus labios-

-No era divertido decírtelo, prefería que te enteraras por tu cuenta –Contesta Eriol con naturalidad mientras lee un libro estando sentado en su cómodo sofá-

-No es justo –Dice cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué fuera pasado si me fuera descubierto?

-No importa, el ya sabe que estas aquí conmigo

-¿Por qué siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas? –Se queja haciendo que su primo sonriera ampliamente ante su niñería-

-Nunca me haces preguntas

-¡Que! –Exclama Nakuru abriendo levemente la boca, sorprendida- Desde que llegamos, no he hecho más que hacerte preguntas y tú nunca me respondes

El británico empieza a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que su prima se enojara aun mas, se estaba burlando de ella, y con tanto descaro.

-¡Eriol!

-Está bien. Te contare lo que sucedió ayer, para que no digas que nunca sabes nada o eres la ultima en enterarte de los acontecimientos. –Hace una leve pausa para darle misterio a la historia y relajarse un poco de haber reído tanto- Ayer llego Shaoran, estaba discutiendo conmigo sobre mi presencia en Japón, te podrás imaginar que se puso un poco intenso. Entre tanta discusión, empiezo a escuchar voces atrás de la puerta, estaba muy sorprendido por eso, no me había percatado antes de su presencia, afortunadamente eran solo dos jovencitas de la universidad de Tomoeda al parecer alumnas de Kaho y Shaoran, bueno al menos, una de ellas, la otra estudia otra carrera.

-¿Solo eso? –Alza las cejas dudando de la información, normalmente su primo no decía las cosas tan rápido y con detalles-

-Ah casi se me olvida, Shaoran quiso borrarles la memoria, pero esa idea es muy arriesgada, nos podrían descubrir los del concilio

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué interesante! –Exclama Nakuru con una sonrisa, y al notar el rostro de interrogación su primo, le comenta- Esto se está complicando mucho

Ambos sonríen con complicidad, el viaje que habían hecho era muy peligroso pero valía la pena si iban a tener un poco de diversión y como bono especial, ayudarían al gruñón de su amigo, que al parecer los años no lo cambiaban.

-Señor Hiragizawa –Interrumpe una mujer mayor de baja contextura- Han llegado sus amigos

-Por favor, hágalos pasar

-No entiendo porque contrataste a una empleada –Comenta Nakuru una vez que se marcho la señora- Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención

-Por precauciones –Responde el británico sin añadir más nada del asunto. En realidad no quería a personas desconocidas en su casa, pero no quería mas visitas sorpresas como las del día anterior- Es interesante verlos juntos

-Deja de decir estupideces–Dice Shaoran con su habitual seriedad mientras es acompañado por Kaho quien sonreía ante el comentario de su amigo-

-¿Necesita algo mas, señor? –Pregunta la empleada, al ver la negativa de Eriol se marcha de la habitación-

-¿No es peligroso que tengas una humana aquí? –Interroga el joven de ojos achocolatados, haciendo que lo observen con sorpresa-

-Hablas como si tú no fueras humano

-No somos normales –Contesta con seriedad, la misma que tenía cuando hablaba sobre la magia-

-Pero seguimos siendo humanos, Li. –Dice Kaho con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Hola mi querido Shaoran –Saluda Nakuru al ver que su presencia pasa desapercibida por el castaño-

El castaño no contesta el comentario de la chica de cabello marrón pero la observa dándole a entender que si la escucho

-¿Cuáles son los cargos que tienen contra ti? –Interroga Eriol cambiando de tema, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera tenso, ya que ese era un tema delicado, era la razón por la cual Shaoran se estaba ocultando-

-Por la muerte de Yue Tsukishiro

…**_..._..._...**

Una joven de estatura mediana y de llamativo ojos verdes iba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda camino a su hogar, era ya la una de la tarde y el sol estaba llameante y fuerte, se sentía un calor terrible, de esos que provocaba estar en una piscina todo el día, eso justamente estaba pensando la castaña, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo que algo brillaba en su mochila, y no era precisamente por el sol, ya que al momento de abrirla pudo ver el mapa que brillaba con intensidad en un color plateado, y al momento de tocarlo, estaba caliente, como si quemara.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto una voz profundo y seria en su oído, era como un susurro. La castaña había estado tan concentrada viendo el mapa que no se dio cuenta cuando que un hombre alto de piel blanca se acerco colocándose a sus espaldas, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su oído, el mismo en el cual le había susurrado la pregunta- Es un curioso objeto

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto la ojos verdes con una voz temblorosa, volteándose y escondiendo el mapa a sus espaldas-

-¿Por qué te alteras? –Dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa, pero la castaña no se dejo engañar, su intuición le decía que no podía confiar en ese hombre de aspecto tan extraño, por ese mismo motivo había retrocedido dos pasos lentamente, pero él se dio cuenta y avanzo los mismo pasos que ella-

-¿Lo puedo ver? –Pregunto cortes, refiriéndose al mapa- Solo me parece un objeto muy interesante, muy mágico ¿No crees?

-¿Mágico? Deje de decir ridiculeces–Dijo con determinación, a pesar del miedo que le invadía, no podía creer que hubiera otras personas que creyeran en magia y cosas de ese tipo-

-Querida dama, tiene usted en sus manos un objeto mágico, y a mi parecer usted no cree en cosas de magia o ¿me equivoco? –A cada palabra el hombre rodeaba a Sakura observando cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando un indicio de magia en ella, pero no encontró nada, por eso no podía evitar preguntar ¿Cómo una mujer sin magia poseía tal objeto tan valioso y peligroso?- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿puedo ver el mapa? –Pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia la castaña-

Sakura observo la mano del hombre con miedo, para luego voltear hacia los alrededores buscando a alguna persona que la ayudara, ese objeto sea mágico o no, no le pertenecía, eso era de Shaoran Kim o Li, cualquiera que fuera su apellido, lo importante es que no era suyo, y no podía prestar o perder ese mapa tan particular.

El hombre alto seguía observando a Sakura con interés y sus ojos brillaron con diversión al ver lo que pretendía la joven.

-¿Tiene miedo? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, pero aun teniendo la mano extendida- Solo quiero que me muestres el mapa

-Yo…yo…yo –Comenzaba a decir Sakura, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar-

-Usted es una bella dama, no me gustaría hacerle daño –diciendo en tono amenazador-

-No puedo mostrárselo, no es mío

-Eso lo cambia todo. Entonces ¿de quién es el mapa? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos-

-De…un…amigo –Dijo la castaña nerviosa-

-¿y tiene nombre tu amigo?

-No. –Dijo sin pensarlo, no volvería a cometer el error de hablarle de su profesor, así como le hablo al de cabello azulado. Aunque este no quisiera que la molestara más y le hablara de esa forma, no podía dar información del castaño, no a un desconocido-

-Es una lástima, porque si no te acuerdas o no me quieres decir cuál es su nombre….me tendrás que acompañar –Había hablado el hombre, pero lo dicho fue con tanta naturalidad que la castaña sintió con un escalofrió recorría su espalda- No te preocupes será solo hasta cuando nos quieras decir el nombre de tu amigo

A continuación el hombre se acerco a Sakura pero ella sin pensarlo empezó a correr por las calles de Tomoeda, pero el hombre no la siguió simplemente sonrió, y con un movimiento en sus dedos hizo que la castaña cayera al suelo dormida.

-Todo fue tan fácil. Una simple humana no podría escapar de mí –Dijo el hombre, metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos, pero empezando a caminar hacia la castaña- Solo espero que esta chica por lo menos tenga una noción de donde podría estar Shaoran Li

Cuando alcanzo a Sakura, pudo verla dormida en el suelo, con un leve golpe en su cabeza, apenas era una raspadura, seguro por la caída, pero eso no pudo evitar sentir algo en el pecho, era como una preocupación, pero era una estupidez, el no conocía a esa joven, y mucho menos tenía la culpa de su desagradable suerte, por lo tanto tomo a la castaña en sus brazos y empezó a caminar mientras empezaba a desvanecerse a cada paso junto a la joven de apellido Kinomoto.

A lo lejos estaba una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos de color amatista que había observado con prudencia todo lo ocurrido, pero al momento de ver a su amiga correr, supo que algo andaba mal, lo que no esperaba era que ese hombre alto con el cabello plateado con el cual hablaba no siguiera a su amiga, solo había movido sus dedos y esta caía al suelo. No sabía exactamente qué fue lo que no la hizo correr, lo que sabía era que ese mismo hombre se había marchado llevándose a su amiga y dejando a un lado la mochila de ella, junto con en el mapa, que había dejado de brillar.

…**_..._..._...**

En la casa Hiragizawa seguían reunidos: Kaho Mizuki, Eriol Hiragizawa, Shaoran Li y Nakuru Akizuki discutiendo como estarían comunicándose sin que nadie notara su presencia y que solución buscarían para que Shaoran pudiera salir del problema que lo habían involucrado y que a raíz de eso tuvo que abandonar su natal país.

-No debimos dejar que se marcharan –Insiste Shaoran quien caminaba de un lugar a otro impacientemente- Tenemos que borrarles la memoria

-Mí querido amigo estábamos hablando para solucionar tu problema, no de las bellas damas que nos visitaron ayer

El castaño le dirige una mirada fulminante a Eriol haciendo que este y a los demás le surgieran unas pequeñas gotas en la cabeza.

-Definitivamente Li no ha cambiado en años, sigue teniendo ese mal humor – Le susurra Nakuru a su primo, pero este comentario también fue escuchado por Kaho, que no pudo evitar reír silenciosamente-

-Ya hemos discutido eso, si hacemos magia, notarían tu presencia

-Señorita no puede pasar –Se escucha como dice la empleada de Eriol a las afueras de la habitación-

-Necesito hablar con el dueño de la casa –Entra intempestivamente Tomoyo, quien tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Al ver el rostro de la amatista todos se alarmaron, ya que podían ver que no había buenas noticias-

-Lo siento joven, no pude evitar que se detuviera –Se disculpa la señora con una breve inclinación-

-No te preocupes –Le dice el británico a la mujer, para luego dejar que se marchara de la habitación-

-Tienen que hacer algo por Sakura, se la han llevado por su culpa –Acusa Tomoyo a Shaoran, el cual se mantenía alejado de ella con un rostro confundido-

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué por mi culpa?

-Yo se que posees magia –Declara Tomoyo haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio ante sus palabras-

-¿Por qué piensa eso de mi? –Haciéndose el desentendido-

-No se haga el ignorante, yo se que ustedes poseen magia. Porque de que otra forma poseerían algo como esto –Dice sacando de su mochila el mapa que dejo Sakura en el suelo-

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta curiosa Nakuru, la cual nunca había visto ese objeto-

-Usted dedujo que poseemos magia porque encontró un objeto que puede ubicar a las personas. Déjeme infórmale que eso es nueva tecnología –Interviene Eriol, tratando de calmar el ambiente e intentando desacreditar la opinión de la amatista-

-No me crea ingenua

-Cálmate, Tomoyo –Trata de tranquilizarla Kaho al ver cómo la amatista respondió con tanta rudeza-

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Se llevaron a mi amiga y no pude hacer nada –Rechazando la mano que le ofrecía la mujer del cabello rojo- No me interesa lo que tenga que hacer, pero mi amiga tienen que encontrarla, o les diré a toda la prensa que usted, Shaoran Li, es un mago

-¿Cómo sabes que los que secuestraron a tu amiga tienen que ver con Shaoran? –Pregunta Eriol al ver que su amigo quedo en silencio pero inquieto ante la declaración de Tomoyo, no solo por la declaración a la prensa, sino por haberlo llamado por su verdadero apellido

-Porque el hombre que se la llevo, desapareció con ella en sus brazos.

-Esto si va hacer un problema –Dice el británico con una sonrisa-

…**_..._...**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Seguro deben odiarme. Lo siento mucho y mil disculpas por la tardanza es que sentía que le faltaba algo al capítulo, y hasta que no lo solucione no lo quise publicar así, por eso les pido disculpa, me tarde mucho :( pero ya está listo el capitulo, y espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias **anyi-tan** y **amanbu-chan** por sus ánimos, de verdad me ayudaron mucho a continuar la historia, espero que te guste el capitulo :) Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza


	8. Capitulo 7: Todo Va a Estar Bien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago esta fics sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirlos.

"_Pensamientos_ y **Recuerdos"**

**Capitulo 7**

"**Todo va a estar bien"**

**_…****_..._...****_**

Al día siguiente después de la desaparición de Sakura, se encontraban nuevamente reunidos: Eriol, Shaoran, Nakuru y Kaho, pero ahora con una nueva compañía, Tomoyo, la cual fue invitada por el primero, para platicar mejor y con calma los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior.

-Me alegro que haya venido, señorita Daidouji –Saluda cortésmente Eriol al ver a Tomoyo en la puerta sin entrar a la habitación- Pensé que solo la vería en las noticias anunciando información falsa

-He venido por mi amiga. Usted dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarla –Justifica la joven ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. El día anterior, se había marchado de esa casa con una mala imagen, la cual, hasta los momentos no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo y dijo- Además, no es información falsa, y usted lo sabe.

-Por favor, llámame Eriol, me siento incomodo cuando me habla solo de "usted" –Le dice mientras la invita a entrar al lugar-

La joven de ojos violetas no responde ante la petición del británico, solo entra a la habitación, sentándose en uno de los muebles que se encontraban. Ahí estaban reunidos las mismas personas que el día anterior, según pudo notar, pero esta vez estaban reunidos por el tema de la ausencia de su amiga.

-Me alegro que hoy estés más calmada, ayer estabas un poco alterada –Comenta Kaho con una sonrisa, haciendo que la aludida se sonroje-

-¿Un poco alterada? Casi me mata. Parecía una loca –Dice Shaoran con enojo, recordando como Tomoyo se le lanzo encima dándole muchos golpes en el pecho mientras el ocultaba su rostro, tratando de defenderse sin hacerle daño a la estudiante-

-Lo que pasa es que tienes poca delicadeza con tus palabras, Shaorancito –Comenta Nakuru con una sonrisa. Aun recordaba como el castaño le dijo a Tomoyo que no ayudaría a su "tonta amiga", haciendo que la joven estudiante reaccionara de forma un poco agresiva-

-Solo dije la verdad –Discute con el ceño fruncido hasta que recibió una mirada de enojo de la amiga de Sakura, provocando que le surgiera varias gotas en su cabeza; estaba incomodo con la situación-

-No vamos a discutir eso. Ayudaremos a encontrar a Kinomoto –Dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Shaoran pero captando la atención de todos- He estado averiguando algunas cosas sobre su posible paradero…

-¿Intentaste con el mapa? –Pregunta el castaño, interrumpiendo la explicación de Eriol- Eso siempre funciona

-A eso me dirigía. –Dice dándole a entender con la mirada que tuviera más paciencia, luego agrego- El mapa no funciono. Se lo que significa, y pienso que puede ser la segunda opción.

-¿Por qué hablan con tanto misterio? –Interroga la joven de cabello marrón enojada por la actitud de los dos hombres- Seria más fácil entender de que están hablando, y así poder ayudar.

-Creo que ya todos conocemos el mapa de Shaoran. Ese objeto mágico…-Comienza a explicar pero antes dirige una mirada al rostro serio de Tomoyo- localiza personas, y da una ubicación exacta de su paradero.

-Entonces esa niña será fácil de encontrar. No sé porque se alarman tanto –Dice despreocupadamente Nakuru. Tomoyo al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de la mujer empezó a tener esperanzas por su amiga perdida, pero al contrario de ella, Kaho no sentía esas mismas esperanzas, solo pensaba en la difícil situación que estaría pasando su alumna-

-No tan fácil. –Le contradice su primo haciendo que la poquita ilusión que tenía la amatista se esfumara-No fue localizada, y eso solo significa dos cosas: Esta muerta o…en otra dimensión. Pero como le dije a Shaoran creó más en la segunda opción

-Pero puede estar muerta en otra dimensión –Dice el castaño provocando que todos, entiéndase, Nakuru, Kaho y Eriol lo miraran con enojo. ¿Acaso no entendía que estaba lastimando a Tomoyo con sus palabras? Pero el estaba muy nervioso para tener consideraciones con alguien.

-Solo quiero saber la verdad –Dice la hija de Sonomi antes que alguno de los presentes le reclamara el comentario al castaño- Quiero saber donde esta mi amiga

Al terminar de decir esto, Tomoyo, agacho su cabeza, mientras silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro. El día anterior cuando vio como se llevaban a su amiga, sintió como una parte de ella se esfumaba junto con Sakura, y esa sensación, aun no se marchaba. En cuanto, se dio cuenta de la terrible situación, fue a buscar ayuda en la única persona que consideraba que podía hacerlo, y este era: Shaoran Li. Si, ahora confirmaba que su verdadero apellido era Li y no Kim, como quiso aparentar. Pero no sabía que este se iba a negar, por eso reacción contra él cuando se lo dijo. Ahora ¿Cómo encontraría a su mejor amiga?

-Estoy seguro que Kinomoto está con vida –Dice Eriol que se había hincado para estar a la altura de Tomoyo, la cual estaba sentada; luego con una de sus manos levanto el mentón de Tomoyo con delicadeza, para luego limpiar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos violetas, mientras decía- Te prometo que la encontraremos, pero, deja de llorar. Una bella dama como tú, no debería llorar.

-Es mi amiga, ¿Cómo no quieres que llore? –Cuestiona mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos-

-Porque todo va a estar bien –Dice con franqueza, y al ver que Tomoyo sonríe levemente por su comentario, no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa- Me alegro que ya estés animándote

-Es que, lo primero que me dijiste, muchas veces lo escuche de Sakura cuando nos metíamos en problemas

-No hables de ella como si ya no la fueras a ver. Estoy segura que está bien –Dice Kaho colocando su mano en el hombro de la joven, en señal de apoyo-

-Tranquila. Nosotros la encontraremos –Apoya Shaoran con los brazos cruzados con el rostro serio. Al principio se negó por el miedo de que Daidouji lo delatara ante la prensa, pero había cosas más importantes, como la vida de Kinomoto. Además lo más probable es que fuera sido secuestrada por su culpa-

-Gracias –Dice Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ahora, sentía que sus esperanzas estaban renovadas y que encontrarían a su amiga-

-Mejor hablemos de lo que dijo la familia de Kinomoto –Dice Shaoran cambiando de tema. Nunca le gusto ver mujeres llorando, aun cuando no las conociera-

-Les dije que Sakura se quedo anoche en mi casa porque estábamos en una pijamada, y que no pudo hablar con ellos porque estaba en el baño. El señor Fujitaka no tuvo ningún problema con eso, pero...

-Touya no te ha creído nada –Termina Kaho con la explicación de la joven- Me lo imaginaba, el es muy sobreprotector con su hermana, y siempre está al pendiente de cómo y dónde se encuentra ella.

-¿Y hoy que le dirás? –Pregunta Eriol. Aunque no conocía a la familia de Sakura, sabía que esa excusa de su ausencia no se la iban a creer por muchos días-

-No se –Dijo con sinceridad Tomoyo. No le preocupaba Fujitaka pero conocía a Touya desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que no era un despistado, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su hermana menor-

-Eres tan buena inventando excusas, inventa una para la familia de esa niña –Dice el castaño mientras recordaba las mentiras que la joven de ojos violetas era capaz de inventar. Sobre todo esa de que el otro día venían a buscar a Nakuru, por ser una modelo exitosa, y luego en la oficina de profesores en la universidad, buscando a Kaho-

-Ha pasado un día, no me van a creer más excusas. Además el no es fácil de engañar –Explica la amatista cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –Pregunta enojado Shaoran con uno de sus puños levantados mientras una vena le empieza a palpitar en la frente-

-No iniciaremos otra discusión –Comenta Eriol intentando calmar los ánimos de su pariente. Era evidente que la amatista insinuó que Shaoran era un despistado, y este lo había captado-

-Creo que tendremos que hablar con Touya, y explicarle la situación –Dice Kaho- Estoy segura que será de gran ayuda. El es una persona con muchas cualidades.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de la mujer de cabellera roja. Tomoyo no entendía a que se refería la profesora Kaho, ¿Acaso Touya sabía de magia?

-Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Ese hombre es guapo? –Interroga Nakuru con descaro-

**_…****_..._...****_**

Poco a poco se fue abriendo los ojos verdes de una joven de largos cabellos castaño. Aunque estaban sus ojos muy abiertos, no podía ver nada. El lugar donde se encontraba era un poco extraño, no había nada alrededor, todo estaba tan oscuro, lo único que podía ver era su propia figura. ¿Dónde estaba? Se levanto del suelo donde estaba recostada y empezó a caminar sin toparse y ver nada en el camino. Empezaba asustarse por tanta oscuridad, cuando escucho como una puerta se abría.

Al momento de abrirse la puerta, todo el lugar se ilumino quedando Sakura leventemente encandilada por la luz. Todo ese tiempo solo había estado en oscuridad y ver la iluminación le deslumbro un poco. Pero eso dejo de tener relevancia, cuando observo, la figura de un alto hombre, con cortos cabellos grises, piel blanca y una sonrisa afable. Además tenía lentes transparentes en sus ojos y traía una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos.

-¿Ya despertaste? –Le pregunto el joven entrando a la habitación. La cual misteriosamente, luego de que el joven cerró la puerta, siguió iluminada, y con objetos, como, una cama, escritorio, lámparas, que no noto cuando recorrió la misma. Luego de recorrer con su mirada la habitación, noto como la miraban fijamente. Era el joven que había entrado, y que le parecía conocido de algún lugar, pero ¿de dónde?- Una amiga me conto que te llamas Sakura ¿Es verdad?

La hija de Fujitaka asiente ante la pregunta del chico. Luego miro la bandeja de comida que aun el joven mantenía en sus manos. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía mucha hambre.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Interroga, brindándole una sonrisa misteriosa pero que causo en Sakura, un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda. Luego hizo ademan de peinar su cabello como si estuviera largo. Eso le hizo recordar de donde le parecía conocido. ¡Era el mismo joven que le pregunto por el mapa! -

-Eres el que me secuestro –Afirma Sakura recordando todo lo sucedido antes de quedarse dormida. Se le había olvidado lo del mapa y lo de ese joven, pero ¿Cómo reconocerlo? Si no traía el mismo cabello largo-

-Bueno eso es una forma muy interesante de decirlo. –Le dice con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Te preguntaras por mi cabello? Decidí cortármelo, me hace sentir más ligero.

-¿Ya despertó? –Interrogo una voz que Sakura no supo de donde vino, porque no había nadie más en la habitación-

-Así es –Contesto el hombre de cabello gris, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Sakura. La cual tenía miedo por la situación, y por la extraña voz femenina que pregunto por ella o eso suponía, ya que era la única que estaba durmiendo-

Antes de que Sakura pudiera parpadear, estaba ante sus ojos la figura de mujer que vestía ropas muy finas con el rostro cubierto por una mascara negra. Por la apariencia de la dama, pudo intuir que era mucho mayor que ella, podía tener como 35 o más, aunque podría decirle con certeza si pudiera verle el rostro, pero por alguna razón, esa mujer no quería eso.

-Sakura Kinomoto –Dice haciendo que la aludida se sobresalte- Es extraño encontrármela en estas circunstancias.

-¿Usted me conoce? –Pregunta confundida al ver la familiaridad con que la señora le hablaba-

-Por supuesto. Aunque no entiendo que hace tu presencia aquí. –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al joven de cabellos grises- Explícame ¿Por qué la has traído a ella? Yo te mande a buscar a Shaoran Li

-Es linda –Justifico el joven. Acto que provoco que la mujer moviera uno de sus dedos, haciendo que le saliera una extraña energía que hacía que el hombre se fuera a la pared, golpeándose con la misma, y por supuesto, derramando toda la comida en el suelo, hecho que provoco un quejido por parte de la castaña-

-No juegues conmigo. Si deje que tomaras el cuerpo de Yukito es por un motivo, y no fue para que trajeras jovencitas sin poder alguno. Que te quede muy claro, Tetsu

-Tú más que nadie sabe, que la esencia de Yukito sigue en su cuerpo –Dijo señalándose. Luego se paro del lugar donde había caído y empezó a limpiarse la ropa como si no fuera ocurrido nada- No tengo la culpa de que su poder me haya llevado hasta esta niña

-¿El poder de Yukito te llevo hasta Sakura? –Interroga sorprendida la joven- Entonces, eso puede significar que ella posee algún poder. Pero la he estado vigilando mucho tiempo y ella no tiene ninguna presencia mágica.

¿_Me ha estado vigilando?_ Se pregunta mentalmente la joven de ojos verdes, sin poder creerlo, ¿desde cuándo había personas con magia a su alrededor? Porque ahora que lo pensaba no era tan descabellada la idea de la existencia de la magia. ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino de opinión? Pues no se puede dudar cuando aquella mujer lanzo al joven de cabello gris tan lejos sin siquiera tocarlo. Además una irradiaba extraña energía de los cuerpos de la mujer y el hombre que se llamaba Yukito o Tetsu, aun no entendía esa parte.

-¿Usted conoce a Shaoran Li? –Pregunto una mujer a la cual no le podía ver el rostro-

-No –Dice con sinceridad, conocía a un Shaoran, pero no de apellido Li. Aunque tal vez esa también fuera una mentira, pero no iba a comentarlo ante esas extrañas personas que le inspiraban miedo-

-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo con esto. Es evidente que no puedes controlar el poder de Yukito aunque estés en su cuerpo.

-Me pareció bien traerla porque tenía un objeto mágico con ella. Un mapa que si no me equivoco perteneció a Hien Li. El padre de Shaoran. –Justifica con una sonrisa amable que tenía un gesto de maldad-

-Esas son buenas noticias. ¿Dónde está el mapa?

-Se me olvido traerlo –Dijo sonriendo pero sin maldad. Más bien con amabilidad. A Sakura le parecía estar viendo dos personas diferentes en un mismo cuerpo que cambiaban cuando el otro se descuidaba-

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? –Pregunta con enojo la mujer, pero al ver al joven negar rápidamente, agrega- A veces siento que como si está volviendo la esencia de Yukito a su cuerpo. Tienes que cuidarte, Tetsu.

-Sí, señora. ¿Qué hago con la joven?

-Enciérrala en el calabozo. No creo que tenga algún poder mágico, pero hay que tomar las precauciones necesarias.

Cuando escucho que la iban a encerrar en un calabozo, tuvo mucho miedo. ¿Qué querían hacer con ella?

-¿La mataremos? –Cuestiona el hombre de cabello gris, alarmando a Sakura ante su posible muerte-

-Estoy pensándolo. –Dice dudando ante el posible asesinato de la castaña- Ella no es cualquier persona. Es la hermana de Touya Kinomoto. A lo mejor me pueda servir de algo para acercarme a él.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de aquella extraña mujer, Sakura no sabía si estar asustada por su vida o por su hermano.

-¿Mi hermano?

-Así es, preciosa. Tu hermano me interesa demasiado y tú puedes ser un buen anzuelo –Dijo, para luego hacerle una seña al joven de piel blanca para que se llevara a Sakura de la habitación-

-Pero…-Empezó a protestar Sakura, pero le fue imposible decir algo, ya que, el hombre de apariencia tan gentil se la llevaba del brazo con poca delicadeza-

Tal vez la ojos verde, fuera seguido protestando si no se fuera quedando dormida nuevamente ante el hechizo del hombre que tenía la apariencia de un joven llamado Yukito, pero teniendo la esencia de alguien más: Tetsu.

**_…****_..._...****_**

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? –Pregunta Touya con el ceño fruncido ante la presencia de dos hombres en la sala de su casa. Había salido a su nuevo trabajo y al volver se encontró con cinco personas en su hogar, primero, estaba Tomoyo, Kaho, un hombre de cabello castaño, otro de color negro azulado y otra mujer de cabello marrón, los cuales, los últimos tres eran unos desconocidos para el-

-Ellos son los jóvenes Li Shaoran y Hiragizawa Eriol. La señorita Nakuru Akizuki –Contesta su padre con una sonrisa, mientras servía los presentes una taza de té e iba señalando a cada uno por el orden en que los menciono- Quieren hablar con nosotros, al parecer de algo importante. No han querido iniciar sin ti.

Touya observa a los presentes con desconfianza, sobre todo a Tomoyo, sabía que le estaba ocultando información del paradero de Sakura, y su mirada de culpa, la delataba. Sin embargo, no entendía la presencia de los tres desconocidos, ¿Quiénes serian?, y también, estaba Kaho, que lo miraba con suplica. Esa mirada que le decía que se calmara, y que provocaba lo contrario en el.

-No hemos tenido tantas visitas en la casa, desde el ultimo cumpleaños de Sakura –Comenta su padre tratando de romper el silencio que se formo-

-Se preguntaran porque estamos en su casa –Inicia Kaho con los brazos cruzados y con preocupación- Es por la ausencia de Sakura.

-Ella no se quedo ayer en una pijamada en mi casa –Dice Tomoyo cabizbaja con culpabilidad. No quería mentirle al señor Fujitaka y a Touya, ya que, les tiene mucho aprecio. Pero la situación lo había requerido.- La han secuestrado

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Touya alterado por las palabras de la amatista- ¡Eso no es posible!

-Cálmate, Touya

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Kaho? Es mi hermana la que está desaparecida.

-Sí, pero la vamos a encontrar. Ellos… -Intenta explicar Tomoyo-

-¿Cómo la van a encontrar? –Interrumpe Touya, mientras Kaho le sostiene por el brazo tratando de calmarlo- Además ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ayer? Soy su hermano, Tomoyo. Tengo todo el derecho de saber de mi hermana

-Podría calmarse para explicarle las cosas –Dice Shaoran que se había levantando del mueble que estaba sentado-

-A mi no me digas que hacer, mocoso –Replica Touya señalando con su dedo al castaño-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Sakura está desaparecida. En vez de estar discutiendo, hay que encontrarla. –Discute Fujitaka sentándose en el mueble junto a Eriol y Nakuru que estaban observando la situación, muy callados-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? –Interroga el hermano de Sakura a su padre. Kaho al ver que se estaba calmando, decide soltarlo, y sentarse en uno de los muebles, junto a Shaoran-

-Yo también estoy preocupado, Touya. Pero de nada sirve estar alterados. –Dijo Fujitaka reflejando en su rostro la preocupación por la ausencia de Sakura. Aunque sintió algo muy extraño ayer, no le prestó atención, porque Tomoyo lo había llamado. Pero ahora, ¿Dónde está su hija?

-Está bien. –Suspira al ver el rostro consternado de su padre. Lo menos que quería era complicar las cosas- Pero, quiero saber la verdad.

-Nosotros sabemos que existen personas con habilidades especiales. Esas personas han secuestrado a Sakura –Explica Kaho con naturalidad. No era necesario dar tantas vueltas al asunto, ya que, tanto Fujitaka como Touya saben de la existencia de la magia-

-¿Personas con habilidades especiales? –Interroga Fujitaka con duda. Pero su hija no poseía algún poder para haberla raptado- Eso es imposible

-Aunque usted no lo crea existen personas con poderes especiales, como, la magia. –Le dice Shaoran, creyendo, que a eso era lo imposible para el decano de la facultad de arqueología-

-Mi padre no se refería a eso, mocoso –Dijo Touya hacia Shaoran, el cual ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante los insultos del primero-

-Mi hija Sakura, no posee poder alguno. ¿Por qué habrían de secuestrarla? –Explica el viudo Kinomoto, antes de que se inicie una discusión entre su hijo y el profesor Li-

-¿Ustedes saben de magia? –Pregunta incrédulo Shaoran. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de las cosas? Se supone que vino a Tomoeda para no meterse en problemas, y ahí estaba, peor que al principio, con una de sus alumnas perdidas-

-Ya le dije, Li. Que ellos son personas con muchas cualidades –Dice Kaho con una sonrisa misterio, sin agregar más al asunto. Esa parte del tema no le correspondía contarla ella.-

-No se preocupe, Li. No diremos a nadie su secreto.

-¿Usted siempre supo que yo…? –Intenta preguntar Shaoran. No podía creer que el decano este enterado de su verdadero apellido-

-Así es, joven Li. Desde el comienzo he sabido de su identidad –Confiesa el padre de Sakura con una gentil sonrisa- No quise decirle nada, porque pensé que no era lo correcto.

-¿Cómo saben de la magia? ¿Acaso la poseen? –Pregunta Eriol. Habían venido a avisar a la familia Kinomoto sobre la desaparición de la castaña de ojos verdes, y se encontraron con que ellos saben de la magia. Kaho nunca le conto esa información-

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –Comenta el hijo mayor de Fujitaka-

-Guapo y misterioso –Dice por primera vez Nakuru en toda la conversación. Abrazando a Touya, mientras tenía dos corazones en sus ojos- ¡Eres el hombre perfecto!

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame –Dijo Touya, mientras intentaba quitar a la mujer de cabello marrón que mantenía sus brazos agarrados a su cuello-

-A este paso no encontraremos a esa niña –Susurra Shaoran con preocupación. Con cada hora transcurrida desde la desaparición de Sakura, se estaba sintiendo mas culpable, sobre todo por las palabras que le dijo en la universidad- _¿Y si no la vuelvo a ver?_-Piensa con angustia. Luego observo la mirada perdida del decano Kinomoto, y se dio cuenta, que a lo mejor él pensaba lo mismo de su hija pérdida-

**_…****_..._...****_**

¡Ya era la segunda vez que se levanta en un lugar oscuro! Pensó Sakura ante la situación que se encontraba. ¡Y otra vez sin ver nada!, pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente. El lugar no estaba totalmente oscuro, a medida, que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad –cosa que no pudo lograr la ocasión pasada- podía ver una pequeña luz que venía de algún lado e iluminaba tenuemente el espacio donde se encontraba. Pero eso no era lo único, había algo líquido por todo el suelo, parecía agua.

Se levanto del suelo donde la habían dejado dormida. Al sentir su ropa completamente mojada y ver que no había forma de arreglarla, decidió recorrer el lugar. Por lo poco que podía ver, parecía estar en una cueva, porque, las paredes eran de roca.

-¿Sera agua? –Se pregunto la ojos verde, tratando de observar mejor el líquido que se encontraba en el suelo, pero aun seguía sin saber que era exactamente aquello. La oscuridad no la dejaba ver prácticamente nada. Además no quería probar ese líquido, porque también podría ser veneno o algo así-

-Sí, es agua –Escucho Sakura que afirmaban desde uno de los rincones- Al parecer a ti no te han encadenado –Continuo la misma voz sin reflejar ninguna emoción-

-¿Quién….eres? –Pregunta la castaña con voz temblorosa-

Al ver que no recibió ninguna respuesta, Sakura, empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde provino a voz, encontrándose con la figura de alguien sentado entre algunos escombros que estaban en el suelo o al menos eso pensó; aun no podía ver nada, y no podía decir con certeza que es lo que veía.

-Respóndeme, por favor –Le pide mientras se acercaba mas, dándose cuenta del cabello largo que poseía esa persona- Tengo mucho miedo, todo esta tan oscuro, puede aparecer un fantasma y…

Sakura no continuo, porque, vio como el lugar se iba iluminando poco a poco por las velas encontradas en los candelabros que no pudo ver, debido a lo oscuro del sitio. Pero eso ya no era un inconveniente, porque, las velas estaban encendidas por una extraña razón y ahora podía ver con claridad.

Y hablando de ver con claridad, ahí estaba, esa persona que le hablo, ahora que lo detallaba, este tenía: piel blanca, como de porcelana, cabello largo plateado, y unos ojos de color gris o azules, casi blanquecinos. Vestía una túnica blanca, un poco extraña. ¡Parecía un ángel!

-¿Quién…eres? –Pregunta nuevamente, sonrojándose ante la apariencia del joven. Pero este no le respondió solo la observa con un gesto serio, pero esa mirada, le parecía tan fría como el hielo. Ella pensó que solo su profesor la intimidaría con sus miradas, ahora, sabía que estaba equivocada. ¡Ese hombre la intimidaba aun más! - ¡_Ay! ¿Qué voy hacer? Seguro mi papa y Touya deben estar preocupados por mí. Tengo que salir de este lugar, pero ¿Cómo?_

-Yue Tsukishiro –Dice el hombre de cabello largo, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La verdad, ni yo misma lo sé –Suspira al decir aquello. ¿En qué problema se había metido?-

-¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?

-Um, que raro ¿No te distes cuenta cuando llegue? –Cuestiona la castaña, pero al ver que el hombre no contestaba, agrego- Bueno, creo que una persona llamada Yukito o Tetsu. No lo sé, me quede dormida.

-Entonces…-Inicia parándose del lugar donde estaba sentado. Al estar de pie, Sakura pudo notar unas cadenas en ambos pies del hombre que lo mantenían sujetado a unas rejas, que parecían ser la entrada del lugar- ¿Tienes Magia?

¡Genial! Todo se resumía a la magia. Es irónico, si se pone a pensar que nunca creyó en ese tipo de cosas, y ahora, su vida empezó a girar en torno a esa palabra.

-No –Dijo exasperada por tanta fantasía en su vida-

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Yue observaba minuciosamente a Sakura, tratando de buscar algún indicio de mentira en su rostro, pero no encontró nada. Si tan solo pudiera utilizar completamente su magia, podría saber si la ojos verdes mentía o no.

-Es mi hermano –Comento el hombre aun de pie, observando cada expresión de la joven-

-¿Quién? –Interrogo Sakura extrañada. ¿Qué parte de la conversación se había perdido? No entendía el comentario de su acompañante, además, la estaba intimidando con esa mirada gélida-

-El hombre que te secuestro.

-¿El que tiene cabello gris y piel blanca? –No evito preguntar la ojos verde, un poco sorprendida, no porque los hombres no se parecieran, sino, porque ambos tenían expresiones muy diferentes en el rostro. Además sospechaba que eso no era lo único que los diferenciaba-

Al ver que el hombre de cabello plateado afirmo con la cabeza, pensó, que él no era un hombre con muchas palabras. Otro punto a su favor sobre su teoría de diferencias entre su secuestrador y Yue. _Necesito un pasatiempo, a este paso, estaré haciendo lista de los animalitos que veo. _Pensó la castaña al darse cuenta de que estando sin hacer nada, se ponía a pensar cosas absurdas, comenzando por las diferencias de ambos hermanos.

-O al menos su cuerpo, porque en esencia podría decirse que es Tetsu

-No entendí nada –Dice Sakura al último comentario del hombre-

-El hombre de cabello gris y piel blanca –Dice repitiendo las palabras anteriores de la castaña- Es mi hermano, o al menos en cuerpo, porque en esencia es otra persona.

-Sigo sin entender. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-_Las personas que tienen poder son atraídas por otro poder (1) _¿Sabias eso? –Pregunto Yue cambiando el tema. No tenía sentido contarle eso a la ojos verde si no iba a entenderlo. Prefería hablar sobre el motivo por el cual se encontraba ella ahí con el- Mi hermano tiene una habilidad…es atraer a personas con poderes mágicos, por eso lo mandaron a buscar a Shaoran Li. A veces esas personas con habilidades mágicas llegan por si solas a Yukito sin darse cuenta.

Resultaba extraño escuchar un monologo tan largo del hombre que se suponía que no le gustaba hablar mucho, o eso pensaba Sakura.

-Y si te encontró a ti es porque posees magia –Continuo el hombre con la misma expresión gélida en su rostro-

-Me encontró fue por Shaoran –Dijo luego de varios minutos. Se suponía que no debía hablar de su profesor con nadie, pero, esa persona le inspiraba confianza y no se veía una persona mala, a pesar de su rostro tan serio-

-Te equivocas. –Le contradice el hombre. Su hermano no encontraba a nadie por casualidad- Pero me alegro saber que conoces de quien te estoy hablando –Agrego a pesar de que no mostro ninguna emoción en su rostro-

-Vaya parece que se están haciendo amigos. Me alegro por ti hermano, nunca lo has hecho –Dice una voz desde la puerta de rejas- Lastima que estés encadenado, así establecerían mejor la comunicación

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese hombre. Pero otra vez veía algo diferente, era como si estuvieran hablando dos personas en un mismo cuerpo. _Qué cosa más extraña_, pensó Sakura.

-Ya no puedes controlar el cuerpo de mi hermano, Tetsu –Dijo Yue con un tono burlón. A la hija de Fujitaka le sorprendió el cambio de voz monótona del hombre. Casi parecía una persona sin emociones, pero, parece que las apariencias engañan-

-Eso quisieras –Replico el aludido un poco incomodo- ¿Cómo encendiste las velas? Se supone que en este lugar no se puede utilizar magia

-Parece que tu señora no coloco bien el hechizo para el calabozo. Además algo te está afectando, y no es este lugar. Sera que alguien esta anulando el conjuro –Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado observando a la ojos verde-

-Nadie tiene el poder suficiente para anular un hechizo de mi señora –Dijo antes de marcharse del lugar. Pero antes dirigió una mirada de odio a la castaña-

_¿Por qué me miro de esa forma tan fea?_ Se pregunto Sakura incomodad.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Interrogo Yue con los brazos cruzados alejándose de la castaña y sentándose en una de las esquinas. A pesar de lo lejano que estaban podían verse a los ojos, aunque eso se debía a que el lugar no era muy amplio, como estar muy distanciados-

-Sakura Kinomoto –Dice cohibida por la mirada penetrante del hombre- ¿Tu también estas secuestrado? –Al ver que no recibía respuesta, agrego con más confianza- Si quieres podemos ser amigos. Si quieres me puedes llamar por mi nombre. ¿Puedo llamarte Yue?

Otra vez sin respuesta. Varias gotas en la cabeza de Sakura le estaban surgiendo por la incomodidad.

-Lo siento si te estoy molestando. Pero, no sé qué hacer. Mi papa y mi hermano deben estar preocupados por mí. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me quede dormida. Tengo mucho…miedo –Dijo sentándose y luego empezando a sollozar. Se sentía muy angustiada por todo lo que estaba viviendo, y aun mas sin saber, si volvería a ver a su familia y amigos- ¡Oh! –Exclamo al darse cuenta como su estomago le estaba pidiendo alimentos-

Tal vez hubiera comenzado a llorar si no fuera porque le apareció una cesta de frutas en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto la hermana de Touya confundida. ¿Cómo apareció esa canasta en sus manos?

-Frutas. Cómelas te harán bien –Dijo la voz monótona del hombre de cabello plateado para luego cerrar los ojos-

-Gracias –Contesto Sakura mientras le brindaba una sonrisa al hombre. Este solo cabeceo en forma afirmativa como respuesta. Pero esto no disminuyo la alegría de las ojos verdes, más bien la aumentaba. Ella era descuidada a veces pero se daba cuenta que el hombre llamado Yue a pesar de ser tan serio la estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. Tomo una pera en sus manos, para después morderla, mientras pensaba alegremente- ¡_Todo va a estar bien!_

**Notas de la Autora**

_(1) Las personas que tienen poder son atraídas por otro poder._ Estas palabras fueron dicha por Kaho en uno de los capítulos de Sakura Card captor en el manga, tratando de explicar la atracción que sentía Shaoran por Yukito, al igual que sentía Sakura por Yukito y Kaho.

¡No puedo creer que haya terminado el capitulo! Espero que les guste mucho. Este fue uno de los capítulos que mas me inspire haciéndolo, ya que, aquí empezamos a ver o leer, verdaderamente sobre la magia.

Los que me preguntaron si Sakura tendría magia o no…bueno mejor los dejo que lo lean ustedes mismos en el próximo capítulo.

Awww y pensar que el nombre del capítulo, se me ocurrió al final, jejejeje…

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado su opinión sobre el fic, me anima mucho a continuarlo, aunque les agradezco a cada una por mensaje privado, ay algunas que no tienen esa posibilidad, asi, que:

Gracias **Leoni** **Tao91** por tus animos a Shaoran y al fic xD

Espero sus reviews con su opinión, no importa, si son críticas buenas o malas, todo es bienvenido. Las lectoras ayudan a mejor a las escritoras o lo que intentamos serlas :)

¡Me encanta Yue! Tenían que saberlo jejejeje ¡Cuidense!


	9. Capitulo 8: Buscando Una Salida

1.- Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago esta fics sin fines de lucro solo para divertirlos

2.- _Pensamientos y Sueños_

3.- **Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Buscando una Salida"**

**_..._..._..._**

_Se quedo nuevamente dormida_ Pensó Yue al ver a la castaña de ojos verdes con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. Esa mujer se había comido casi todas las frutas de la canasta con una velocidad inigualable, no entendía su apuro, si no irían a salir del lugar.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Pues Sakura Kinomoto que se convirtió en su acompañante desde hace unas horas o días, realmente no sabía, ya que cuando despertó, la mujer de ojos verdes se encontraba dormida en esa cueva. Aunque lo extraño no es que coma de esa forma, en realidad, es el poder que ella emite de su cuerpo.

Era una forma extraña de decirlo, pero la presencia de la castaña era mágica. Y si no se equivocaba ese poder se parecía mucho al que fue su maestro.

Intento acercarse a la joven, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Desde que había sido secuestrado por esa mujer, y encerrado en esa cueva-calabozo no podía mover su cuerpo debido al hechizo que tenía el agua del lugar, además no podía utilizar magia y se la pasaba dormido; era como una droga que lo mantenía sedado y lo otro eran las cadenas que estaban en su pie.

Hablando de dormir, ¿Por qué seguía despierto? Eso solo ocurría cuando estaba el cuerpo de su hermano controlado por Tetsu y esa mujer Matsumoto. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Además sentía su cuerpo más liviano, ahora podía moverlo mejor, sin embargo no podía hacerlo con normalidad. Aunque si pudo utilizar su magia para prender las velas que estaban en el lugar, eso significaba que estaba recuperando sus poderes, pero ¿Por qué?

También estaba el hecho de que empezó a sentir la presencia de Yukito. ¿A qué se puede deber eso? Sera que todo se debía a Sakura, ya que desde su llegada todo empezó a cambiar. Además su hermano no encontraba a nadie por casualidad.

**_..._..._..._**

_¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro? No veo nada. Pensaba angustiado alguien. No sabía si era el u otra persona. Todo es tan confuso, no entendía nada._

_Se empezó a ver una silueta en el medio de un lugar oscuro, donde ni el mismo podía ver quien era esa persona, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba. _

_¡Auxilio! Se escuchaba un grito lleno de angustia, muy lejos. Ese grito, lo mantenía alertado y asustado, aunque no sabía cuál era la razón. _

_Poco a poco la figura en el medio del lugar, empezó a iluminarse dejando ver quién era, y para su sorpresa, era el mismo. Pero estaba diferente, ya que tenía el traje ancestral chino, ese que utilizaba en sus entrenamientos y en los pocos combates que ha tenido. Algo que significaba valor, cuando era utilizado. Además tenía en una de sus manos, su espada de combate. _

_Empezó a caminar alrededor del lugar, buscando algo que ver o tocar, pero no sucedía nada. Sin embargo, en su pecho sentía mucha angustia y dolor. _

_Todo estaba en silencio, cuando se escucho un grito desgarrador:_

_¡Ayúdame, Shaoran!_

Se levanta sobresaltado de la cama. Aquel sueño le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca, ya que había reconocido la voz que le pedía auxilio, era nada más que su alumna, Kinomoto Sakura. Desde que ella desapareció, todas sus noches, que han sido 2, han sido un tormento, una angustia. Además, ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez, y aun así, seguía asustado, cada vez que escuchaba aquel grito, pidiéndole ayuda.

¿Dónde estará su alumna? Con esa pregunta en su mente, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse. No se fijo en la hora que era, porque no le parecía importante, ya que de igual forma no iba a poder dormirse otra vez.

Paso alrededor de una hora, cuando salió de su habitación arreglado para salir. Necesitaba aire fresco para poder organizar sus ideas. Para empezar, ya no estaba viviendo en el departamento que había comprado, ahora vivía en la casa de su amigo Eriol, para poder comunicarse mejor, no solo por la desaparición de Kinomoto, sino también por la culpa de asesinato que tenía en su persona. En segundo, estaba el hecho de todos sus sueños, los cuales aun no le encontraban un significado, lo más que llegaba a pensar era que su inconsciente le decía que debía ayudar a su alumna; sus sueños nunca tenían premoniciones o cosas del futuro, por lo tanto, no consideraba esa opción, además de que Kinomoto, tampoco poseía algún poder para comunicarse con él, así que la primera opción era la más razonable.

No había terminado de bajar las escaleras, cuando observo la figura de Eriol sentado en un sillón hablando por teléfono. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta el momento que camino hasta llegar a la sala.

-Te ves agotado –Le comenta Eriol, luego de haber colgado la llamada- ¿Por qué no has podido dormir bien?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella. Era evidente que estaba preocupado por su alumna.

-Tu tampoco has podido dormir –Le contesta, luego de observar en la mesa una jarra de café casi terminada y varios panecillos en un plato. Todo esto sin contar, los numerosos documentos que se encontraban en uno de los muebles. -¿Muchas investigaciones?

-Así es. –Afirma el joven británico con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios y tomaba un poco- Cuando algo me interesa, lo averiguo todo.

Shaoran al ver que no continuaba, decidió ni preguntar. Su amigo generalmente no le gustaba contar sus planes, así que era mejor intentar sacarle ninguna información, aunque muchas veces eso lo desesperaba.

-¿Dónde está Nakuru? –Pregunta, decidido a cambiar el tema-

-Fue hacerle una visita a la familia Kinomoto. Tiene un nuevo pasatiempo, al igual que tu.

-¿A mí? –Pregunta confundido-

-Pero muy diferente. –Dice haciendo un incomodo silencio entre los dos- Ella trata de gustarle a Kinomoto

-¿Sakura?

-Por supuesto que no. –Dice Eriol levantándose del sillón, con un brillo en la mirada que no supo identificar- Ella no es la única Kinomoto, como se nota que no puedes sacarla de tus pensamientos.

-Solo estoy preocupado –Comenta con el rostro sonrojado. Era tanta su preocupación que no notaba que mantenía a la castaña siempre en sus pensamientos-

-Eso es una novedad, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien que no es de tu familia?

Esa era una buena pregunta, considerando que nunca lo había hecho. Su motivo era o el que quería creer era que en parte había sido su culpa el que ella estuviera desaparecida. Aunque eso no tenía ningún sentido, ya que no hay indicio de eso.

Shaoran pudo notar la mirada llena de intriga y diversión en su amigo británico, y eso solo hizo que se sonrojara aun más. Sentía como si fuera sido encontrado en un comportamiento inapropiado.

-Es mi alumna –Contesto después de varios minutos-

-¿Te preocupas por todos tus alumnos? –Interroga Eriol con suspicacia-

-Es diferente, ella sabe más que los demás, y me preocupa que me delate –Justifico su respuesta, aunque consideraba que ese motivo no era ni la mitad de verdadero, ya que, apenas en ese momento se le había ocurrido eso y solo para ocultar que sentía preocupación por su alumna-

-Sakura sería incapaz de hacer algo así –Dice Tomoyo, que recién llegaba al lugar. Estaba ofendida por lo comentado del profesor.- además ella no sabe de tu apellido o magia

-Le recuerdo, Daidouji, que ella ya me delato una vez, y me refiero al hecho de decirle a Eriol, mi nombre.

-Era su amigo –Intenta justificar la mujer de ojos violetas.-

-No justifica el hecho. Tengo motivos suficientes para desconfiar de ella. –Dijo con voz fría, mientras sus mejillas le ardían y sentía una presión en el pecho. Esa joven Daidouji, como hacía enfadarlo y más cuando defendía a Kinomoto- Y deje esa costumbre de llegar sin previo aviso

El ambiente se quedo en silencio, mientras que Shaoran y Tomoyo se observaban con enojo e indignación.

-Yo invite a la joven –Dice Eriol, tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente- vamos a ver si la joven puede reconocer la cara del secuestrador

-Es tu visita, no la mía. Así que me marcho

-¿A dónde vas? –Interroga Tomoyo con ilusión. Era evidente que pensaba que iría a buscar a su amiga, pero la realidad era otra, ya que no lo haría.

-No sé. Pero llegare tarde. –Dice marchándose del lugar-

**_..._..._..._**

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente para despedirse de su padre, se suponía que debía estar a las 7 en punto en el restaurante en que trabaja Sakura para justificar su falta todos estos días, pero eran las 8 y aun no salía de su hogar. La razón con que justificaría la ausencia de su hermana, es que estaba enferma, no podía decir que estaba secuestrada por personas con poderes mágicos.

Estaba por salir de la casa, cuando escucho una voz femenina que provenía de la sala y charlaba con su padre. No reconocía esa voz, ¿Quién era? No se iba a quedar con la duda, por lo tanto fue hacia ellos.

-Sakura es muy bella –Escucho decía la voz femenina, y a penas pudo ver de quien era, se arrepintió de haber vuelto. Era la mujer del día anterior, la misma que mantenía en sus manos una foto de su madre, pensando que era de su hermana- Me imagino que es la hija mayor

-Ella no es Sakura –Le comenta su padre con una sonrisa gentil-

-Lo siento –Dijo Akizuki mientras le surgía una pequeña gota en la cabeza y reía nerviosa- Y ¿Quién es?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia –Interrumpe el con enfado-

-Touya –Le reprueba su padre, para luego agregar con una sonrisa- Es mi querida esposa Nadeshiko, que murió hace algunos años

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía –Se disculpo la mujer de cabello marrón-

-No te preocupes

-¿Qué van hacer para encontrar a Sakura?

-Eso tampoco le incumbe –Responde el con enfado. ¿Por qué esa mujer le interesaba tanto encontrar a su hermana?

-La señorita Akizuki solo quiere ayudarnos a encontrar a Sakura, por favor, respétala –Le exige su padre con gentilidad-

El gruñe, pero no dice nada más. Solo sale del lugar para dirigirse a donde debió estar desde hace tiempo: El restaurante en donde trabaja su hermana. Pero fue detenido por una mano que le agarraba su camisa.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo una vez noto que la persona que lo detuvo fue esa mujer escandalosa-

-Ayudarte –Dice la mujer pestañando con coqueteo-

Touya bufa con burla. ¿A quien quería engañar esa mujer? Era evidente que lo único que quería era llamar la atención, pero con él, estaba equivocada.

-Ya le he dicho que no…

-A mi hijo le agradaría mucho que lo acompañaras –Interrumpe su padre con una sonrisa-

-¡Qué bueno! –Exclamo con alegría la joven mientras aplaudía-

-Compórtate –Le aconseja su padre al ver como su rostro se llenaba de enojo y aun más cuando Akizuki le agarra su brazo como si fuera un hueso-

**_..._..._..._**

-Gracias –Dice un hombre con lentes oscuro, cabello corto amarillo, piel blanca y vestido con traje formal hacia la mujer que le atendía.

-A la orden –Dijo la mujer con la cara sonrojada. Era uno de los chicos más guapos que habían pisado el restaurante que se llamaba "a su gusto".

-Touya pero no me sueltes –Reclama Akizuki tratando de agarrar el brazo de Kinomoto-

-No me tutees –Le exige el moreno con enojo, mientras trataba soltarse nuevamente del agarre de la joven-

-¡Touya! –Exclamo la joven que atendía al rubio- Me alegra tanto verte por aquí

-Hola Naoko –Saluda el mayor de los Kinomoto con amabilidad- Vine a…

El moreno hubiera continuado hablando pero sintió la mirada de burla del rubio que se había quitado sus lentes oscuro, y mostraba los ojos color café, llenos de diversión.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Nakuru al notar como ambos hombres se miraban analizándose mutuamente- ¿Se conocen?

-No, señorita –Responde el joven rubio- Con su permiso, me tengo que ir

-Se me hace familiar de algún lugar –Comenta Nakuru, una vez que el hombre de piel blanca y ojos color café salió del restaurante-

-Tiene una presencia extraña –Dice Touya en voz baja, ya que aun estaba presente Naoko-

- El joven Saigo es realmente encantador –Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño corto con una sonrisa ilusionada-

-¿Qué hacía aquí? –Interroga el moreno-

-Comprar comida –Responde Naoko extrañada por la pregunta, era evidente considerando el lugar donde estaban- ¿Qué van a querer?

-No venimos a comer, querida –Dice Nakuru con una sonrisa, aun manteniendo agarrado del brazo al mayor de los Kinomoto-

-Vine a justificar la falta de Sakura en estos días –Inicia Touya explicando la ausencia de su hermana-

Mientras afuera en la calles de Tokio a dos cuadras del restaurante "a tu gusto" se alejaba un joven de cabello rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

-Pareces muy feliz –Le detiene la voz de una mujer mayor que se encontraba recostada en una pared-

-Solo he visto algo muy curioso –Le responde el joven con una sonrisa aun más amplia, pero dándole la espalda a la mujer mayor-

-¿Cómo qué?

-El hermano de la mujer que tienes en la casa estaba discutiendo con Akizuki–Susurra el joven- Al parecer mis sospechas son ciertas, Hiragizawa está junto a Li en Tomoeda

-Ya te lo había dicho

-No es lo mismo comprobarlo –Dijo quitándose nuevamente los lentes oscuros, para luego agregar- Deshazte de Yue y esa niña Kinomoto, ya no los necesitamos

-Sera como tú lo desees, mi querido hijo

-El orgullo de nuestra familia se recupera cuando acabemos con el líder de la familia Li –Dice el rubio con desprecio-

**_..._..._..._**

-Estoy en todo mi derecho de quedarme –Protesto la castaña de ojos verdes hacia su comentario-

El lugar se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de la joven. Era una locura lo que decía. Acaso ¿esa mujer estaba loca? Le daba la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar y ella lo rechazaba.

-¿Escuchaste lo que has dicho? –La interroga con el objetivo de verificar que la joven estuviera una buena audición-

-Claro. –Afirma Sakura- Estoy en todo mi derecho, por algo me secuestraron.

-Haz lo que quieras –Le dijo, mientras pensaba que nunca comprendería a las mujeres- Pero estamos en una casa que se encuentra en otra dimensión y en una isla, por lo tanto no podrás salir sin mi ayuda

-No me importa –Decía con terquedad- Tu tampoco has abandonado a tu hermano, y…

-Es muy diferente –Interrumpe el hombre de mirada gélida- Es mi hermano, mi familia, y no lo pienso dejar solo.

-¡Que tierno! –Se escucha que dice una voz masculina con sarcasmo-

Tanto Yue como Sakura voltean hacia el lugar donde provino la voz para encontrarse con el joven de cabello gris y los ojos de color azul.

-Que interesante que estén hablando, considerando que no te gusta hablar, Yue

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Tetsu

-Sólo vine a avisarles que pronto llegará su fin -Dice el hombre de cabello gris. Luego de ese comentario el empezó a limpiarse los ojos, mientras estos se le cambiaban de color de un azul a marrón.- Nos vemos luego

-¿Por qué tiene los ojos azules y otras veces marrones? –Pregunta Sakura, luego de que se marcho el joven, aún limpiandose los ojos-

-Porque los ojos son el reflejo del alma. –Contesta el hombre de cabello plateado- El color marrón, es el verdadero color de los ojos de mi hermano, mientras el azul es el de Tetsu.

-Entonces, cuando Yukito tenga los ojos azules es Tetsu que está controlando su cuerpo y el marrón es el mismo.

Yue afirma ante la inferencia de la castaña. Realmente Sakura era muy perspicaz cuando se lo proponía

-Eres un hombre de muy pocas palabras

Yue vuelve afirmar con seriedad, haciendo que a la menor de los Kinomoto le surgiera una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

**_..._..._..._**

-Sakura

Escucho que la llamaban a los lejos mientras sentía en su rostro leve golpes. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué no la dejaban dormir? Sentía su cuerpo muy cansado y entumecido por tanto frio.

-Tienes que reaccionar –Le decía la misma voz que la llamaba. Ella no quería levantarse, tiene mucho sueño- Por favor, despierta

Aquel susurro lleno de angustia le hizo recordar donde estaba y a quien pertenecía esa voz. Era Yue.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Murmuro tratando de abrir sus ojos. Realmente sentía su cuerpo muy cansado-

-Hay que salir de aquí o vamos a morir –Dijo el hombre recuperando su voz monótona-

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta a que se refería Yue. El lugar donde se encontraban estaba llenándose de agua y al estar en una cueva cerrada y pequeña, era normal que el agua se acumulara empezando a llegarle por las caderas.

-¿Las rejas? –Recordó-

-Es inútil. Las han quitado –Dijo su acompañante mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada buscando las mencionadas rejas-

Eso estaba muy mal. No estaban las rejas a donde se encontraba encadenado Yue, aunque en cierta manera era bueno, ya que no estaba más encadenado.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta angustiada al ver como el agua ya estaba por su abdomen. ¿De dónde salía tanta agua?

-Es un hechizo. El agua debería dejarnos dormidos y muy cansados para no movernos y así morir con facilidad –Dice Yue dejándola aterrorizada- Sin embargo, ambos estamos despiertos. Eso quiere decir que…

-Podremos salir –Interrumpe recuperando la esperanza-

El lugar se quedo en silencio. Yue la observaba con un extraño brillo en la mirada mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa triste en sus labios, nunca lo había visto sonreír, y realmente no le gustaba esa sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Interroga con angustia. La triste mirada de Yue la estaba asustando y aun mas al ver como su sonrisa aun permanecía.

-Nada. Solo hay que apurarnos para que salgas. Quiero que te concentres en alguien que te pueda ayudar

_Salgas. ¿Había dicho salgas o salgamos? ¿Por qué estaba hablando de forma individual? ¿Acaso ella sería la única que saldría?_

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Le pregunta Yue-

-No vamos a salir juntos –Susurro con miedo, eso no era una pregunta era una afirmación-

-No tengo el poder suficiente para sacarnos a ambos

Al escuchar eso, sus ojos se humedecieron. El motivo por el cual quería quedarse era por no dejarlo solo y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Ahora tenía que abandonarlo, dejándolo morir. Ella no haría eso, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que Yue estaría muerto por su culpa. No haría tal barbaridad.

-Me quedare contigo –Le dijo con la mirada agachada-

-No digas estupideces. Tienes que salir

-No me iré sin ti –Dijo con voz fuerte levantando su mirada. Al ver a Yue pudo notar como tenía los ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por su declaración-

-Moriremos los dos –Dice intentado hacerla entrar en razón. Pero ella no entendería razones-

-No me importa –Dice con terquedad- No te abandonare

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras el hombre de cabello plateado y ella se miraban a los ojos declarando un pequeño duelo de miradas. Yue se mostraba impasible y autoritario, ella trataba con todo su ser demostrar que no lo dejaría solo.

-Está bien. –Se rinde el joven mostrando un rostro sin emociones- Pero me ayudaras a salir de aquí

Ella afirmo dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarse ambos. El agua ya le estaba llegando por su pecho, dentro de poco los taparía.

-Cierra los ojos y concentra tu energía

-¿Cómo se hace eso? –Interroga aun con los ojos abiertos-

-Cierra los ojos –Le ordena mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña y cerraba sus propios ojos- Deja tu mente en blanco y empieza a creer en el poder que tienes. Se necesita de mucha concentración y motivación

No dudaba que saldrían de ahí, lo que le sobraba era motivación, y quien no la tendría al sentir el agua llegarle a su barbilla.

-Cálmate y concéntrate

Con mucho esfuerzo empezó a dejar su mente en blanco, concentrándose en sí misma y su poder. Relajándose a pesar de sentir el agua en sus labios. Tenía mucha confianza en el hombre que sostenía sus manos con ternura, en cierta forma sentía que le brindaba fortaleza.

_¡Todo va a estar bien!_

-En pocos minutos vamos a estar sumergidos, respira profundamente –Le advierte- Quiero que sigas confiando en tu poder y empieces a visualizar las rejas que estaban antes aquí. Sakura cuando te suelte, vas abrir los ojos y me seguirás.

Ella afirmo a las peticiones de Yue, concentrándose en su poder y en lo que le pidió. Habían pasado algunos minutos, y ambos estaban ya sumergidos en el agua. En ese momento las cosas se complicaron un poco porque también tenía que aguantar la respiración, pero dejo de preocuparse por eso, para empezar a imaginarse las rejas que estaban anteriormente y que funcionaba como entrada y salida del lugar.

Se imaginaba que esas rejas estaban tapadas con tierra y que esta se removería con el agua.

_¡Todo va a estar bien! ¡Saldremos bien de aquí! _

Antes de que se le acabara el oxigeno, sintió como Yue se soltaba de su agarre. En ese momento abrió los ojos y observo como la alta figura del hombre abría las rejas –que misteriosamente habían aparecido- con unas llaves que no supo de donde las saco.

Nado hasta donde se encontraba su acompañante para así salir del lugar, sentía que ya no podía aguantar más.

Al salir por las rejas vio como había unas escaleras que llegaban hacia la superficie, pero en esa parte también estaba llena de agua. ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que esas rejas no estaban en ese lugar. Al parecer todo había sido una ilusión y siempre estuvieron ahí.

Nadó junto a Yue subiendo a la superficie, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Cuando estaban por llegar sintió que su cuerpo necesitaba aire y sin poder evitarlo abrió la boca empezando a tragar mucha agua, ya había dejado de nadar.

Estaba por desvanecer cuando una de sus manos fue jalada por Yue hasta llegar a la superficie.

Al llegar arriba se encontraba en el suelo tosiendo con intensidad, mientras sus pulmones empezaban a llenarse de aire. Afortunadamente esa parte no estaba totalmente llena de agua.

Yue tenía razón cuando le hablo de que estaban en una casa, ya que al subir las escaleras se encontraba un amplio pasillo donde sus paredes tenían muchos cuadros de paisajes hermosos. El suelo del pasillo también se estaba llenando de agua.

-Hay que salir de aquí. Van a hundir la isla. –Dice levantándose del suelo al igual que Sakura, había estado recuperado el oxigeno.

-Pero ¿cómo? –Interrogo sintiendo el ardor en su garganta. Estar a punto de ahogarse no es nada bonito-

-Vamos a buscar la salida. No te separes de mí

Al decirle esto, Yue empezó a correr por el largo pasillo y ella lo siguió sin dudarlo. En pocos minutos ya estaban dejando atrás el largo pasillo y vieron una puerta blanca, inmediatamente Yue la abrió y salió por la misma. A partir de ese momento empezaron a recorrer otro pasillo largo, pero este tenía muchas puertas a sus costados, pero Tsukishiro no abría ninguna.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el pasillo aun seguía largo, ella empezaba a cansarse, al punto de dejar de correr. Su acompañante al ver su reacción fue bajando la velocidad y dejo que ella fuera delante.

Ella estaba otra vez por detenerse cuando sintió que Yue la empezaba a empujar suavemente.

-No vayas a voltear, pero corre más rápido y no te detengas.

Como si le fuera dicho lo contrario, ella volteo y se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando noto que venía como una ola de agua a sus espaldas. En un parpadeo estaba corriendo de nuevo pero con más velocidad.

El pasillo se hacía más angosto hasta el punto de que iba cada uno tocando las paredes con su cuerpo. Ya no se encontraban puertas, más bien observo que se estaba acercando a una esquina.

El agua estaba prácticamente encima y no podía correr más rápido, ya que el agua les llegaba por los tobillos.

Al fin llegaron a la esquina, iba a cruzar cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien provocando que cayera encima de esa persona.

No le dio tiempo de ver quien era esa persona, cuando sintió que el agua la cubría.

Cerró los ojos y aguanto la respiración mientras sintió como el líquido la arrastraba hacia un lugar y ella por instinto se sostuvo de algo delgado que se rompió y luego de la camisa de la persona con que se tropezó.

Estaba por abrir la boca y empezar a ahogarse cuando sintió que el agua empezaba a bajar dejándola respirar.

-Por poco nos volvimos ahogar –Dijo abriendo los ojos y observando a sus acompañantes. Inmediatamente quedo sorprendida, la persona que sostenía aun de la camisa era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Yue.

-Si, por poco –Afirmo el hombre de cabello gris con una sonrisa gentil-

Sakura parpadeo confundida observando al hombre que ya no tenía los ojos azules, los tenía de color marrón. Entonces ese debería ser ¿Yukito?

-Hay que salir de aquí, el agua se está volviendo a acumular –Dijo el hombre de cabello plateado con su inexpresivo rostro pero pudo notar en su voz una felicidad que no había expresado en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose.

Yue tenía razón el agua se estaba acumulando, ahora le llega por las rodillas. ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí?

-Aquí no hay salida, la han bloqueado todas –Dice el hermano de Yue para su desgracia-

-Lo haremos al modo antiguo, Yukito –Aseguro el mayor de los Tsukishiro-

-¿Ya es tu hermano?

Ante su pregunta ambos hermanos afirman, el menor con una sonrisa calidad y el mayor sin expresión alguna.

-Sakura –Le llamo Yue- Vamos a empezar a correr, tú vas a ir delante y vas a estar pensando en alguien que te pueda ayudar.

-¿Por qué me vuelves a pedir eso? Acaso ¿me vas a dejar ir sola? –Interroga confundida-

-Yo le ayudare hacer el hechizo –Le dijo Yukito con una sonrisa. ¿Nunca dejaba de sonreír?- Nosotros también pensaremos en alguien que nos ayude, pero tú tienes que concentrarse en alguien más.

Aquello no parecía tan difícil, a excepción de que no conocía a nadie con magia que pueda ayudarle.

-No necesariamente tiene que tener magia, piensa rápido –Comenta Yue adivinando sus pensamientos-

Sin poder evitarlo le llego la imagen de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en el si le había dejado claro que no quería que lo molestara?

-Corre –Le grita Yue haciendo que sobresaltara- Viene el agua

Empieza a correr pero no avanzaban mucho ya que el agua ahora le llegaba por las caderas. Sin embargo hubo un momento que el líquido empezó a bajar, y eso les permitió desplazarse con más facilidad. Aunque eso duro realmente poco, porque al voltear pudo notar que se venía una avalancha de agua que los tumbo con mucha facilidad, así los dejo sumergidos por un buen rato. Sin embargo, ellos continuaron nadando buscando una salida.

Al ver una puerta cerca, la empieza abrir pero el agua se lo impedía, pronto recibió la ayuda de los dos altos hombres, quienes sí pudieron abrirla. Al instante de abrir la puerta, el agua fue descendiendo dejándolos respirar, aun así el agua les llegaba a las rodillas.

¿De dónde salía tanta agua?

-Concéntrate, Sakura –Le instruyo Yue- Solo piensa en alguien que te ayude

Ella solo pensaba en alguien que quería que le ayudara, pero no sabía si este podía o quería hacerlo.

-El agua viene de nuevo

Al escuchar de nuevo la advertencia de su compañero, empieza a correr concentrándose en la alta figura de su joven profesor. No le importaba si él se molestaba por meterlo en esos problemas, pero ella necesitaba ayuda y quería que él se la brindara.

Se cayó al suelo varias veces por la corriente fuerte del líquido, pero trataba de estar al máximo concentrada en su guapo profesor.

No supo exactamente en qué momento cerró los ojos, pero si supo el instante en que ya no sintió el agua en sus pies y empezó como a correr en el aire, algo que le pareció muy extraño. Luego sintió una pequeña corriente en todo su cuerpo y después ya no corría en el aire, ahora era una superficie solida.

**_..._..._..._**

¿Por qué se tenía que preocupar por esa niña? Se reclamaba mentalmente Shaoran, aun no podía creer que no lograra concebir el sueño, por estar preocupado por una de sus alumnas, pero la culpa estaba ahí, después que la trato tan mal, ahora estaba en un problema que no era suyo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una figura que venía a toda velocidad hacia él, chocando de tal forma que ambos cayeron al suelo. Aunque el que realmente cayó al suelo fue el, porque esa persona había caído sobre él, haciendo que se golpeara aun mas fuerte.

-Nunca pensé que funcionaria –Escucho una voz que se le hacía muy familiar-

Estaba por abrir los ojos –los había cerrado cuando sintió el golpe- cuando sintió que unos delgados brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Al abrir sus ojos noto que la persona que lo abrazaba era su alumna, la que se suponía estaba desaparecida.

Estaba tan desconcertado pero muy feliz por la presencia de la castaña, aunque un poco incomodo porque la mujer aun lo abrazaba; y el empezaba a sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas, además de su cuerpo calentarse, por otro lado sentía su ropa mojada.

A lo lejos de Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban dos hombres altos de piel blanca, uno con una amplia sonrisa y el otro con inexpresivo rostro, pero con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, manteniendo una conversación algo inusual.

-Hemos salido de la isla –Afirma con alivio Yukito- Pensé que no saldría de ese lugar

-Sakura te volvió a la normalidad –Le dijo Yue a su sonriente hermano.- Es evidente que ya no tenemos que buscar a la portadora de las Cartas.

-Siempre directo al tema, Yue. No cambias en nada.

El hombre de cabello plateado no comenta nada ante su hermano. Solo se mantiene su mirada en la figura de jóvenes castaños que se mantenían abrazados.

-Lástima que no nos recordara –Se lamenta Yukito con tristeza-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será eso? –Interroga Yue con curiosidad-

-Espero no mucho. Me agrado

-No te preocupes. Si pudo quitarte el hechizo que tenías, recordara muy pronto.

-No nos alejaremos mucho, porque nos va a necesitar.

Estas fueron las palabras de Yukito antes de comenzar a marcharse con su hermano del lugar, dejando atrás a los dos felices jóvenes de cabello castaño.

-Aunque, es chistoso.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Yue al ver que su hermano no pretendía continuar-

-El hecho de que Sakura pensara en Shaoran Li para que la ayudara y nosotros en ella

El hombre de mirada gélida afirma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**Comentarios de la Autora**

¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo! Y DISCULPEN MI TARDANZA. Voy a poner una fecha límite, porque si no paso de largo, ¿Qué les parece?

Me encanta recibir sus review porque me anima mucho saber que les gusta.

Ohh las cosas se están resolviendo o por lo menos algo así :) Espero que no se le haya hecho difícil entender el capitulo.

¿Qué habrá querido decir Yukito con que Sakura los necesitara?

¿Quién será la persona que quiere acabar con la familia Li? Bueno ya saben su descripción y apellido

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérmela saber, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

Cuídense.


	10. Capitulo 9: ¿Es normal lo que sucede?

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de las Clamp, hago esta fics sin fines de lucro solo para divertirlos

**Nota:**_ Pensamientos, Sueños y Recuerdos (En fin todo lo que tenga que ver dentro de la mente es en cursiva)_

**Capitulo 9**

"**¿Es normal lo que sucede?"**

**_..._..._..._**

En la sala de una de las casas más grandes de Tomoeda, se encontraba dos jóvenes investigando el posible secuestrador de una mujer de ojos verdes. Ya habían revisado cada una de las fotos de los posibles implicados, pero aun no daban con el rostro del secuestrador.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –Interroga Tomoyo sin dudarlo. Desde hace rato podía percibir que el joven quería preguntarle algo. Ambos estaban tomando café, mientras veían las fotos-

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Pregunta Eriol sorprendido, mientras buscaba otra imagen para mostrar-

-Tienes mucho tiempo haciéndome preguntas, pero no son las que realmente quieres hacer, o ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. –Dijo sonriendo el chico de lentes- ¿Cómo supiste que Nakuru estaba aquí en Tomoeda?

-Nakuru Akizuki es una de las modelos más reconocidas, y tu Eriol Hirawizaga manejas las empresas de tus padres de textiles, una de las más grandes y exitosas; y yo soy una futura diseñadora de modas, es lógico que reconozca la gente que trabaja en el mismo mercado.-Explica Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa. El día que entraron a esa enorme casa, recordó haber visto la foto del británico en internet, al parecer había viajado y nadie sabía su paradero-

Eriol no responde, solo sonríe con complicidad. Había muchas personas audaces, tenía que ser precavido. Aunque lo que si lo tenía sorprendido era la capacidad de observación de su acompañante, en mucho tiempo no había conocido alguien así.

-¿Crees que encontraremos a Sakura? –Pregunta Tomoyo. Esta era la decima vez que lo hacía, realmente estaba dudando encontrarla. Habían buscado muchas fotos y aun no identificaban al candidato-

-Sí. ¿No has logrado recordar algo más de ese joven?

-No. –Niega la amatista, agregando- Solo que tenía piel blanca y el cabello largo gris, bajo el sol parecía plateado. Además creo que tenía los ojos azules o verdes y rasgos muy bonitos, y utilizaba lentes.

-Lograste ver mucho, a pesar de la distancia

-No estaba tan lejos, y como era de día pude diferenciar bien. –Alego la joven con una triste sonrisa-

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo estaban desde muy temprano buscando información sobre el posible paradero de Sakura, pero eran las cuatro de la tarde y nada que conseguían. Por primera vez, ambos jóvenes experimentaban la frustración de no poder conseguir algo, a pesar de que se esforzaran tanto por hacerlo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio siguiendo observando las fotos. Eriol había imprimido muchas fotos sobre hombres que cumplieran las características descritas por Tomoyo, claro todos los seleccionados tenían magia. ¿Cómo las había conseguido? Había una base de datos sobre todos los hechiceros del mundo y cada una de sus descendencias que viene siendo recogida desde la antigüedad, y esta a la disposición de los personajes y familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, entre ellos, Eriol Hiragizawa.

El ambiente seguía en silencio hasta que sonó el teléfono de Tomoyo.

-¿Hola? –Contesto ante la llamada de Fujitaka- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Qué alegría!

Tomoyo sonrió ante la noticia que le daban. Su prima había aparecido sana y salva. En esos momentos se encontraba en su casa con su padre y hermano, al parecer Shaoran la había encontrado.

-Encontraron a Sakura. –Comunico la amatista Eriol- Tengo que ir a verla

-Yo te acompañare –Dijo el británico feliz de que encontraran a la castaña. Aunque no la conocía mucho notaba que era buena persona-

La hija de Sonomi afirmo con la cabeza, para así tanto Eriol como ella salir camino a la casa de los Kinomoto.

**_..._..._..._**

-No, profesor. Yo no quiero molestarlo, y sé que soy un estorbo para usted. Recuerde que usted me lo dijo. –Le dijo a Shaoran, negándose ante la ayuda que este le estaba ofreciendo- No es necesario que me estén vigilando

Desde que su profesor la trajo a su casa le estaba diciendo que contrataría guardaespaldas para que la cuidaran, así nadie volvería a secuestrarla, pero ella pensaba que eso no sería correcto, aun recordaba lo que Shaoran le había dicho de que no lo estuviera molestando, así que no se volvería un estorbo para él. Además no sabía de qué secuestro hablaban, ella no recuerda haber sido raptada por nadie.

-A mí también me preocupa que Sakura este sola, pero parece innecesario contratar guardaespaldas –Comenta Fujitaka hacia Shaoran que se encontraba sentado en un sillón y se le veía muy preocupado-

-Pero…-Intenta explicarse el castaño pero fue interrumpido por Tomoyo que entro corriendo al lugar y abrazo a Sakura con mucha fuerza-

-¡Te extrañe mucho! –Dice la amatista aun abrazando a su prima, mientras esta correspondía el abrazo con varias gotas en la cabeza-

-Pero si no me fui a ningún lado –Comento Sakura apenada por tanta atención sobre ella. Ahí en su casa no solo se encontraba su profesor, también estaba Kaho, Eriol que recién conocía y una chica que no había visto, Nakuru-

-¿Qué sucede? –Interroga Eriol curioso por la situación-

-Primo, la joven Kinomoto no recuerda haber sido secuestrada, dice que solo recuerda haber estado caminando a su casa, y a partir de ahí su mente queda en blanco

-Pero, ¿Por qué? –Cuestiona Tomoyo sorprendida-

-Por eso digo que hay que ponerte guardaespaldas, seguro que luego vuelven por ti –Discute Shaoran- Es peligroso que andes sola por ahí

-Seguro fue un hechizo que hizo que olvidaras –Comenta Nakuru ignorando por completo al castaño-

El ambiente se quedo en silencio quedando cada uno concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, la situación que se estaba presentando era muy confusa para todos, pero a la vez sospechosa, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que estuvo secuestrada por dos días no lo pudiera recordar? Definitivamente la magia estaba implicada, al menos que Sakura estuviera mintiendo, eso era lo que pasaban tanto Eriol como Kaho.

-Te estaré vigilando –Dijo Touya, que se había estado manteniendo en silencio después que vio llegar a su hermana con su profesor-

-Pero…

-No hay objeciones que valgan. –Dijo su hermano con una seriedad que asusto a la castaña, pero luego agrego con dulzura- Sakura desapareciste por dos días y sentí que mi vida se acabaría, no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar

-Hermano –Susurra la castaña sorprendida. Touya no era de los hombres que expresaban sus sentimientos, sin embargo estaba diciendo lo preocupado que estuvo por su desaparición. Aunque no recuerda haber estado así- En verdad, ¿me secuestraron?

Todos los que estaban en el lugar afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero la persona que te secuestro poseía magia, es probable que hayan utilizado un conjuro para que no recordaras nada cuando te soltaron. –Explico Kaho-

-Entonces es indispensable que te vigilemos

-No es necesario que usted intervenga. Nosotros su familia lo haremos –Discute Touya hacia el castaño- Trabajare el mismo restaurante que Sakura

-Eso no va a ser suficiente –Interviene Eriol- Lo mejor es dividirnos y así todos podemos cumplir con los demás deberes

-Pero…-Trata de intervenir Sakura. Le parecía todo eso innecesario, si la habían liberado, ¿para que la volverían a secuestrar?-

-Me parece una buena idea –Apoya Fujitaka- En la universidad estaremos pendiente y en el trabajo lo hará Touya.

-Acompañare a Sakura cuando vaya camino a la casa o el restaurante

-Ustedes no poseen magia, ¿Cómo la protegerán? –Interroga Shaoran con los brazos cruzados-

-Tenemos nuestros propios métodos –Comento el padre de Sakura y Touya con una sonrisa-

**_..._..._..._**

-Me causa curiosidad esos métodos que tiene la familia Kinomoto para protegerse –Comento Eriol una vez que llegaron a la casa-

Después de que se quedaron a cenar en la casa de los Kinomoto todos volvieron a su hogar sin comentar nada más sobre el secuestro. Era un alivio para todos que Sakura ya hubiera sido encontrada, sin embargo estaban preocupados porque no sabían quién y para que la habían secuestrado. Por eso Eriol junto a Kaho y Tomoyo decidieron continuar con las investigaciones y se estarían reuniendo con frecuencia para descubrirlo.

-Es una estupidez, ellos no poseen magia –Se queja Shaoran-

-En que no te des cuenta de su poder, no significa que no la tengan. Recuerda que se puede ocultar el poder que se posee

-Eriol, ¿realmente crees que posean magia?

-Kaho dijo que poseía habilidades especiales, claro que lo creo –Afirma el británico sentándose en uno de los sillones-

-Me iré a mi habitación. Hasta mañana –Dice Nakuru cabizbaja marchándose del lugar-

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Como apareció Sakura no tiene ninguna excusa para seguir buscando a su hermano –Comenta Eriol despreocupado. Sabía que le pasaría ese capricho a su prima o encontraría una nueva forma de acercarse- ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a contar?

-Cuando encontré a Sakura ella venía corriendo y se tropezó conmigo, pero dijo que nunca pensó que funcionaria. Venía mojada y muy agitada –Explico Shaoran con los brazos cruzados mientras recordaba lo sucedido, eso se le había hecho muy extraño-

-"Nunca pensé que funcionaria" –Dijo repitiendo las palabras de Sakura cuando fue encontrada por Shaoran- Es muy interesante

-Sera que planeo su propio secuestro –Comenta el castaño sospechando un posible auto secuestro, haciendo que el británico se ría- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Solo a ti se te ocurre pensar que esas jovencitas planearían algo así, y si fuera así ¿Cuál sería su propósito? ¿Acercarse a ti? Shaoran piensa mejor las cosas y que tengan lógica, por favor.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurre a ti? –Pregunta el castaño ofendido-

-Que encontró una forma de salir del lugar donde se encontraba, pero ¿Por qué perdió la memoria?

**_..._..._..._**

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que habían encontrado a Sakura, y todo iba con aparente normalidad, cada uno sumergido en sus deberes. Shaoran y Kaho dictando sus clases y preparándose para la final del concurso de Arqueología que hasta los momentos iba en empate con las dos universidades restantes, Nakuru trabajando en la tienda de ropa donde fue contratada desde el principio sin poder acercarse a Touya, que trabajaba por la mañana y la tardes en un hotel como chef y en las noche en el restaurante junto con Sakura. Por otra parte, Eriol conseguido un trabajo en la universidad como profesor de economía, y Tomoyo seguía con sus clases y diseñando los uniformes que se vayan requiriendo para el concurso. Todos a su manera estaban vigilando a Sakura, incluso su padre. Sin embargo, no podían dar con la persona que secuestro a la castaña y como esta no recordaba nada, no brindaba mucha ayuda.

Sakura continuo con sus estudios y sus labores, pero se sentía incomoda con lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que no quería estar incomodando a nadie. Ella no entendía que había sucedido todos esos días que estuvo desaparecida, ni siquiera lo creía, ya que no recordaba nada, por más que lo intentara no podía recordar. Lo único que se acordaba era estaba caminando camino a su casa, y a partir de ahí, no recuerda nada. Es así como cuando estas buscando algo que habías dejado en algún lugar y no recuerdas, pero tienes la sensación de saber dónde está. Así se encontraba ella, con la sensación de saber de qué le hablaban pero sin recordar que era. Por otra parte, también ocultaba algo, todas las noches había soñado muchas incoherencias que no encontraban explicación.

_-Gracias –Decía la ojos verdes sonrojada. Mientras un joven de cabello plateado le colocaba una curita en su herida que no era grande pero le dolía. A ese hombre no lo podía observar bien- _

_-Seguro que te caíste –Dijo el mismo joven con seriedad-_

-Señorita, ¿puede atenderme? –Reclamaba la atención un cliente sacando así de sus pensamientos a una castaña de ojos verdes-

-Claro, discúlpeme –Dijo acercándose a la mesa del comensal- ¿Qué desea?

-Quiero todo lo que hay en el menú

-¿Todo? –Interroga sorprendida Sakura observando al cliente con los ojos muy abiertos. El hombre era un joven alto de cabello corto color gris, sonrisa gentil, ojos de color almendra y lentes redondos. A su derecha estaba otro hombre joven alto de cabello largo plateado, ojos que parecían de hielo y rostro muy serio. Ambos muy guapos- ¿Esta seguro?

-Si claro. Pero primero me trae los platos principales, y luego los postres, pero de jugo solo quiero fresa –Dice el joven de cabello corto, luego agrega dirigiéndose al otro hombre- ¿Y tú que vas a querer?

-Un vaso con agua –Pide el mayor con el mismo rostro serio, haciendo que a la castaña le surjan varias gotas en la cabeza-

-¿Solo un vaso de agua?

El joven afirma con la cabeza.

-Ya vuelvo con su pedido, señor –Dice Sakura inclinándose brevemente y marchándose a la cocina confundida-

_¡Que hombres más extraños! _Pensó la castaña, sin embargo notaba algo particular de los dos, a ambos lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

-Touya, prepara todo el menú de comida

-¿Todo? –Interroga sorprendido su hermano-

-Sí. Dos hombres de la mesa 5 lo pidieron. Comienza con los platos principales

-Está bien –Afirma Touya preparándose para cocinar junto con sus 2 compañeros- Asegúrate que carguen suficiente dinero para pagar todo

1 hora después todos los empleados observaban sorprendidos como un joven degustaba muchos alimentos rápidamente, mientras su acompañante tomaba un vaso de agua.

_¿Cómo puede comer tanto?_ Se pregunto mentalmente Sakura mientras observaba al joven desde otra mesa, ellos eran los últimos clientes que quedaban en el restaurante, y eso se debía a que después de tanto tiempo, apenas es que el joven estaba terminando de comer todos los alimentos.

-¡Estoy lleno! –Exclama feliz el joven de cabello corto- Gracias por los alimentos

-A la orden. Aquí está la cuenta –Dijo pasando un largo recibo-

-Chica, por casualidad ¿están necesitando nuevos empleados? –Pregunto el joven sin siquiera mirar el papel-

-No. Lo siento

-Es una lástima. Tome –Dice pagando lo que debía, para así levantarse de su asiento- Gracias por su buen servicio

-¡Hasta luego! –Se despidió Sakura de los extraños con una breve inclinación. Una vez que los hombres salieron del local se acordó de algo-

Sakura saliendo del restaurante se acerco a los jóvenes que se marchaban por la calle caminando lentamente.

-Esperen –Pidió la castaña acercándose a ambos hombres- Es que me parece que en unos negocios más adelante estaban buscando empleados, tal vez les pueda servir.

-¡Gracias! Realmente es una información muy importante –Agradeció el joven de cabello gris- ¡Hasta luego!

-Disculpa –Llamo de nuevo Sakura deteniendo otra vez a ambos hombres- Parecen nuevos por aquí, ¿de dónde vienen?

Se sentía una verdadera entrometida haciendo esas preguntas pero por una extraña razón no quería que esos hombre se marcharan, será porque se les hacía conocidos de algún lugar pero no sabía dónde. Los había estado observando todo ese tiempo, y aún no se le ocurría de donde los conocía.

-No es…

-Tomoeda. Soy Yukito Tsukishiro –Se presenta el joven interrumpiendo al otro hombre- Mucho gusto

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y ¿tu quien eres? –Interroga la castaña dirigiéndose al hombre de cabello plateado-

-Yue Tsukishiro –Dice el hombre de cabello plateado mirando a los ojos de Sakura-

El ambiente se quedo en silencio por varios minutos, Sakura estaba paralizada y no sabía realmente cual era la razón, pero mirar a los ojos de ese joven le dio la sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante.

-Las personas que tienen poder son atraídas por otro poder¿Sabias eso? –Cuestiono Yue con su rostro serio-

Sakura afirma recordando vagamente que esas palabras le fueron dicho en otro lugar, sin embargo no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

-Hablaremos, búscame. –Se despide Yue marchándose del lugar-

-No comentes a nadie que nos vistes, Sakura–Pidió Yukito antes de ir a acompañar a su hermano-

-De acuerdo –Susurro la castaña con una sonrisa viendo como ambos jóvenes se marchaban-

-Sakura –Llamo su hermano que llego a donde estaba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Les estaba indicando donde conseguirían trabajo

-¿Los conoces?

-No. Vamos hermano –Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al restaurante mientras Touya observaba como ambos hombre se alejaban del lugar-

**_..._..._..._**

**Comentarios de la Autora**

Ya es un año desde que comencé esta historia, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, no tenía previsto haberme tanto en actualizar los capítulos, incluso pensé que terminaría la historia rápido, pero muchos de mis planes –como este- no salen.

Estaré actualizando muy pronto.

Disfruten del capítulo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho y me alegra saber que les gusta.

Cuídense.


	11. Capitulo 10: ¿Tengo Magia?

**Capitulo 10**

"**¿Tengo Magia?"**

Había pasado una semana después que Sakura se había encontrado con Yukito y Yue y aun no había conseguido el modo de comunicarse con alguno de los dos. Aunque no recordaba de donde los conocía, Sakura tenía la sensación de que ellos eran personas muy especiales y que su deber era encontrarlos.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo buscare? –Se pregunto Sakura frustrada en su habitación-

-¿Estás hablando sola, monstruo? –Pregunto Touya asomándose a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana-

-No, hermano –Murmura distraída-

-¿Recuerdas algo de tus secuestradores? –Interrogo suspicaz. Desde hacia días que su hermana estaba extraña-

-No –Dijo la joven de ojos verdes caminando de un lado para otro sin observar a su hermano, solo miraba el suelo mientras pensaba-

-Has estado muy extraña desde el día que fueron esos dos sujetos al restaurante

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura detuviera su andar y observara a su hermano con temor, gesto que Touya percibió y empezó a sospechar de esos hombres.

-No…no entiendo por qué dices eso –Respondió la joven nerviosa- Son solo extraños

-¿Fueron ellos tus secuestradores? –Pregunto bruscamente Touya entrando a la habitación y tomando a su hermana de los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos- Dime la verdad, Sakura

-No –Ni siquiera dudo en responder- No fueron ellos. Simplemente me parecen conocidos hermano

Touya se relajo y soltó a Sakura, era obvio que su hermana no estaba mintiendo

-Disculpa. Toda esta situación me tiene nervioso, no quiero que te pase nada malo

Sakura que nunca había visto a su hermano con mucha frecuencia expresando sus emociones se preocupo, toda la situación de su supuesto secuestro había alterado la vida de todos sus conocidos, y eso a ella le incomodaba.

-Si solo recordara algo –Susurro angustiada agarrándose la cabeza-

-No te presiones, Sakura. Puede ser peor –Dijo Touya apartando las manos de la cabeza de Sakura- Mejor descansa, monstruo. Mañana será otro día

-Hermano –Llamo a Touya antes de que se marchara- ¿La magia existe?

-¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

-Porque siempre dude de su existencia, y desde hace días y con todo lo ocurrido no puedo dejar de pensar que todo lo que he estado viviendo es producto de la magia

-Si existe

-Puedes hablarme de eso, ¿Por qué papa y tú estaban enterados de su existencia?

-Nuestros antecesores poseían magia

-Entonces, ¿Nosotros poseemos magia?

-¿Has sentido algo extraño?

-No

-Yo puedo ver espíritus, sentir presencias mágicas e incluso…-Respiro profundo- invocar hechizos y conjuros, pero solo ha sido con algo de práctica, aun me falta mucho para aprender

-¿Papa también lo hace?

-No. Hoy estas bastante curiosa

-Solo un poco. ¿Tengo una presencia mágica?

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Sakura

-La clase que se hace cuando eres secuestrada por personas con poderes mágicos

-No la tienes

-Es decir no tengo poderes mágicos –Susurro cabizbaja-

-Hay personas que no manifiestan su poder mágico, por ejemplo, tu profesor oculta su poder

-Pero él lo hace conscientemente, o ¿me equivoco?

-Así es –Ambos se quedaron en silencio- Es un poco tarde, descansa monstruo

Luego de que Touya se marchara de la habitación, la joven de 21 años se quedo muy pensativa y durante casi toda la noche solo se concentro en recordar lo que paso el día de su secuestro, después de todo no había indagado en esos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente en el comedor de la universidad se encontraba Sakura almorzando con Tomoyo hablando sobre temas triviales.

-Mañana es la última competencia, ¿Estas nerviosa Sakura?

-No, para nada –Dijo la joven comiendo- Se suponía que esta competencia seria hace más de un mes

-Te recuerdo que ese día fuiste secuestrada –Aclaro- Tu papa tuvo que hablar con los organizadores

La joven de ojos verdes afirma mirando detenidamente su comida, quedándose varios minutos sumergidas en sus pensamientos e ignorando las palabras de Tomoyo.

-Sakura puedes contarme lo que sea –Le dijo su amiga tomando su mano- Desde hace días te he notado distraída

La joven de ojos verdes se quedo impresionada por lo dicho de su mejor amiga

-Puedes ocultarme cosas, pero no engañarme. Sé que te pasa algo

-Necesito un favor –Suspiro la hija menor de Fujitaka dispuesta a confiar en su mejor amiga- El mapa que tenía el profesor Kim, ¿Dónde está?

-Ese mapa –Dudo Tomoyo- La última vez que lo vi se lo había entregado al profesor. ¿Por qué lo quieres?

-Lo necesito para poder encontrar dos hombres que he conocido en el restaurante hace una semana

-¿Enamorados?

-No. Ellos…bueno…creo que ellos podrían conocer a mis posibles secuestradores

-Hay que decírselo a los demás

Tomoyo se para inmediatamente de la silla y Sakura la imita deteniéndola antes de marcharse

-No, Tomoyo. Nadie puede saber esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto tengo que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, dime si podrás guardarme el secreto

-Pero… -Dudo su prima- Puede ser peligroso

-Confía en mí, ellos no me harán daño

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

-Eso ha sido todo por el día de hoy –Culmina Shaoran la última clase del día- Recuerden descansar mucho, porque mañana es la final

Una vez dicho lo anterior los alumnos fueron recogiendo sus objetos y saliendo del salón. Shaoran ordenaba unos papeles en su maletín antes de salir.

-Hasta luego profesor Kim –Se despedían las alumnas sonrojadas-

-Profesor Kim –Llamo Sakura que se encontraba ante el escritorio de Shaoran-

-Dígame Kinomoto –Dice sin levantar la vista-

-Tomoyo lo está buscando, es algo referido al concurso. Dijo que era muy importante

-Iré en cuanto pueda, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-En la oficina de mi padre, también está hablando con él y Kaho –Dice Sakura colocando su mano en el escritorio, haciendo que en un descuido se caiga y consigo también el maletín del profesor

Shaoran al notar la caída de Sakura va inmediatamente a ayudarle para que se levante

-Discúlpeme

-A usted si le gusta hacer caer mi maletín

-Disculpe fue sin querer –Dice sonrojada para luego arrodillarse a recoger los libros y papeles que se habían caído- Que torpe soy

-No eres torpe, solo un poco distraída –Corrige el castaño sonriendo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas- No sé como lo haces, siempre te metes en problemas

-Supongo que es algo natural en mí

-Kinomoto ¿usted se encuentra bien? ¿Ha recordado algo? –Pregunta abruptamente Shaoran- Después de tanto tiempo debió haber recordado algo

-Para una persona sin poderes es casi imposible que recuerde algún día o eso me dijo la señorita Nakuru

-Solo si tú rompieras ese sello

-Pero no tengo magia, profesor Kim

-Si lo sé

-Sakura –Dice Tomoyo entrando al aula logrando que Shaoran dirija su atención hacia ella- Disculpe profesor lo estábamos esperando y al no llegar iniciamos sin usted, es para decirle que se ha cambiado la hora, mañana tenemos que estar aquí a las 6 de la mañana

-Me parece bien, y ¿le avisaron a los demás alumnos?

-Así es

Afirma Tomoyo sonriendo mientras Sakura se levanta del suelo y coloca el maletín cerrado en el escritorio para luego inclinarse levemente como despedida ante Shaoran

-Hasta mañana profesor

-Hasta Mañana Kinomoto, descanse.

Una vez que ambas primas salen del aula de clase sonríen con alivio, mientras Shaoran se queda pensativo.

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

-Esto de trabajar es agotador –Se queja Nakuru sentándose en el sofá después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la tienda de ropa- Definitivamente prefiero modelar la ropa que venderla

Eriol sonríe ante lo que quejumbroso que se escuchaba su prima. Es cierto que ninguno de los dos habían tenido la necesidad de esforzarse para trabajar, pues su familia es muy adinerada, pero al estar ocultándose no podían arriesgarse a utilizar ese dinero, por lo cual tenían que trabajar.

-¿Cómo van tus investigaciones? –Pregunta Nakuru con desinterés- Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde el secuestro de esa chica

-No logro dar con el paradero de los secuestradores. Ayudaría mucho si Sakura recordara aunque sea un poco

-Es raro, Eriol. Casi siempre consigues lo que quieres

-Se me ha complicado por el hecho de no poder preguntarle a mis fuentes más cercanas. Te recuerdo que nadie de nuestra familia y amistades saben que estamos en Tomoeda

-Tienes razón. Deben estar preocupados

-Lo dudo. Saben que de habernos pasado algo, ya todos se fueran enterados

Ambos primos que conversaban en la sala, escucharon la puerta sonar, anunciando la llegada de Shaoran que se notaba preocupado, pero este subió directo a su habitación, saludando solo con unas buenas noches.

-¿Y a el que le sucede?

-Mañana es la última competencia de eliminatoria del concurso, es decir, una de las tres universidades quedara eliminada

-Entonces se encuentra nervioso, pero parecía más bien preocupado

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –Se pregunto Eriol dándole la razón a Nakuru- Aquí sucede algo más

En el piso superior de la casa se escuchaba muchos ruidos, objetos lanzados y rompiéndose a la vez que se escuchaba los pasos de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaoran? –Grito Nakuru asomándose por las escaleras- Vas a tumbar la casa

Shaoran baja rápidamente y se enfrenta a Eriol interrogándolo visiblemente molesto.

-¿Dónde está el mapa que me regalo mi padre?

-Cálmate, Shaoran –Interviene Nakuru preocupada-

-Sabes que ese mapa es muy especial e importante, dímelo, ¿Dónde lo guardaste?

-Te recuerdo que después de encontrar a Sakura te lo devolví –Contesto calmadamente Eriol-

-¿Lo volviste a agarrar?

-No, no lo hice. Y si lo fuera hecho, te lo hubiera pedido a ti, como anteriormente lo hice

Shaoran reconoce la veracidad de las palabras de su amigo, pero esto solo hace que se preocupe más. ¿Dónde estaba su mapa? Recordaba que Eriol se lo había pedido prestado para cuando Tomoyo identificara al secuestrador de su alumna, pudieran ubicarlo con facilidad. Pero al encontrar a Sakura, este lo había devuelto, y después de eso, recuerda llevarlo con él para todos lados. Pensó que lo había dejado en la casa, pero no fue así.

-¿Desde cuándo no lo encuentras?

-Hoy lo vi en la mañana. –Contesta- Eriol esto es muy grave, ese mapa puede encontrar a cualquier persona. En las manos equivocadas podría perjudicarnos

-Solo si saben usarlo –Comenta Nakuru- A lo mejor se te cayó en alguna parte y alguien lo habrá agarrado, te recuerdo que en apariencia es un mapa común y corriente

-¿Y si saben usarlo? ¿Y si es la persona que secuestro a Kinomoto?

Los tres se quedan en silencio muy preocupados.

-¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

-Estaba guardado en mi libro y no recuerdo haberlo soltado

-Eso quiere decir que si te agarraron el mapa fue predeterminado –Dice Eriol con gesto pensativo-

-El mapa en sí, no manifiesta su poder mágico –Dice Shaoran nerviosamente caminando de un lado hacia otro- Por eso solo alguien que tenga conocimiento de su existencia pudo haberlo agarrado

-Esperaron que te descuidaras y lo robaron –Comenta Nakuru- ¿Pero quién?

-¿Conoces a alguien que sepa de su existencia?

-A parte de ustedes, la familia Kinomoto, Kaho y…

El líder de la familia Li detiene su andar nervioso quedándose sorprendido pero dudando de la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-No…ellas no pudieron haberlo hecho…

-¿Quiénes? –Interroga confundida la prima de Eriol ante el silencio de ambos hombres-

-¿Con que fin? –Cuestiona Hiragizawa-

-Ellas lo agarraron una vez sin mi consentimiento

-Anteriormente fue por curiosidad, y ahora ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-No piensan decirme de quienes hablan –Comenta molesta Nakuru-

-Daidouji y Kinomoto

-No puede ser –Se queja Nakuru dudosa-

-Al contario tiene mucho sentido –Contradice el joven heredero de la familia Li- Al finalizar las clases, Kinomoto se acerco a mí e hizo caer mi maletín

-¿De nuevo? –Interrumpe Eriol- Bastante descuidada

-Eso pensé yo, pero pensándolo mejor, ese era el mejor momento para agarrar el mapa. En uno de mis libros estaba el mapa, y luego llego Daidouji a informarme algo del concurso

-¿Y?

-En algún momento abra sacado el mapa, a lo mejor cuando llego Daidouji, fue el único momento en que mi atención no estaba sobre Kinomoto

-Tiene mucho sentido –Afirma Akizuki-

-Demasiado diría yo, pero ¿con que motivo? –Se pregunta el joven de cabello negro azulado-

-No sé, pero voy averiguarlo ahora mismo

-Te acompañare –Dice Eriol pero inmediatamente es interrumpido por una mirada gélida de Shaoran- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Prefiero ir solo –Ordena Shaoran tomando su abrigo y saliendo del lugar-

-¡Que grosero! –Reprueba Nakuru-

-Así es el

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto después de haber cenado se encontraban conversando Sakura y Tomoyo con Touya y Fujitaka, tomando una taza de té.

-¿Nerviosa, Sakura?

-No, papa. Me encuentro muy alegre, se que todo saldrá bien

-Me gusta esa confianza, hija

-Para un monstruo como tú debe ser muy fácil tener esa confianza

-No soy ningún monstruo, hermano –Se queja la joven de cabello castaño levantando su mano en forma amenazadora- Definitivamente eres un pesado, me voy a mi habitación

Una vez que Sakura salió de la habitación, Touya miro fijamente a Tomoyo lo cual hizo que esta respondiera con una sonrisa. Por su parte, Fujitaka había notado que su hija se había marchado con mucha rapidez como si tuviera que hacer algo importante, y el hecho de que Touya la molestara era solo una excusa para irse rápido

-¿Cómo dijiste que era el hombre que secuestro a Sakura? –Interrogo Touya con mucha seriedad-

-Alto, piel blanca, cabello largo gris o plateado, tenia lentes redondos –Dice tranquila. Esa pregunta se la habían hecho muchas veces, pero al ver el rostro impresionado del moreno se preocupa- ¿Qué sucede?

-El hombre que describes estuvo hace una semana por el restaurante, y hablo con Sakura. Desde ese momento ella ha estado muy extraña

-¿En qué sentido ha estado extraña? –Cuestiona Fujitaka- Yo la he visto tranquila

-Habla sola, parece que siempre está sumergida en sus pensamientos, siempre mira para todos lados buscando a alguien

-¿Con miedo?

-No, con mucho interés –Luego de pensarlo- Eso es lo más extraño

Tomoyo se queda callada y muy pensativa.

-Así que ese hombre que paso por el restaurante es el mismo que la secuestro –Susurro preocupada- ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Sakura me hablo de ellos, son dos jóvenes hermanos que le estaban preguntando donde buscar trabajo

-Es lo mismo que me ha dicho a mi –Dice Touya sin darle mucha importancia- Esa monstruo no lo pensó dos veces para irse a su habitación

-Sí, es muy extraño –Comenta Fujitaka- ¿Sabes algo, Tomoyo?

-Está nerviosa. Aparenta estar tranquila pero está preocupada, no sabe que pasara mañana con el concurso

-Sí, todos los alumnos estaban iguales

-Subiré-Dice Tomoyo levantándose- Es muy tarde, hay que descansar

-Tienes razón –Dijo Fujitaka imitando a Tomoyo al igual que Touya- ¿Le dijiste a tu madre que te quedarías aquí?

-Sí, que pasen buenas noches –Se inclina levemente al igual que ambos hombres y se marcha-

Luego de marcharse Tomoyo, tanto Fujitaka como Touya se quedaron mirando fijamente y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera comentar algo, escucharon el timbre.

-Son las 9 de la noche, ¿Quién será? –Se pregunta Fujitaka antes ir a ver quien los visitaba-

-Señor Kinomoto –Saluda Shaoran una vez abierta la puerta-

-Joven Li –Se sorprende Fujitaka ante la presencia del joven de cabello castaño-

-¿Dónde está su hija?

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

Sakura una vez que subió a su habitación fue directamente a su ventana, por donde tenía pensado salir de la casa. Ya todo lo tenía preparado, una soga gruesa, lo suficientemente bien amarrada a diversas partes del techo de la casa y las paredes que le permitían poder bajar sin mucha dificultad, todo esto con la ayuda de otros utensilios que había traído Tomoyo.

_Espero que Tomoyo pueda entretenerlos antes de que llegue_ Pensó Sakura agotada, se le estaba dificultando bajar del techo, sobre todo por la altura

-¡Qué miedo! No mires hacia abajo –Se murmuraba continuamente la castaña para mantenerse tranquila- No mires hacia abajo

Luego de que pudiera bajarse del techo y por las paredes con mucha dificultad se fue de la casa con mucho silencio para después sacar el mapa que le había garrado a su profesor.

-Yue Tsukishiro –Inmediatamente al decirle el nombre al mapa apareció la ubicación exacta de él- También está con Yukito

Después de ver la ubicación de ambos hombres guarda el mapa en sus bolsillos y empieza a correr hacia la dirección que aparecía en el mapa, la cual, sorpresivamente era el parque pingüino.

-Has logrado encontrarnos –Dice Yue seriamente, saliendo de los arbustos antes de llegar al parque acompañado por su hermano- Porque será que no me sorprende

-Yo he recibido un poco de ayuda –Comenta nerviosa Sakura-

-¿De quién?

-De esto –Saca el mapa y lo abre, lo cual tanto Yue y Yukito se acercan a observar- Es de…

-Li, Shaoran –Termina Yukito con una sonrisa- El mapa Li

-¿Ese es su nombre? –Cuestiona la joven de ojos verdes sorprendida-

-Fue hecho hace muchas generaciones atrás por un Li, es lógico que lleve ese nombre. Aunque muchos lo conocen como el mapa dorado

-Buena ayuda –Aprueba Yue- Muy inteligente, ¿Lo has robado?

-Tomado prestado –Dice la joven con una pequeña gota en su cabeza- Li no lo sabe

-Eso no lo dudo, de lo contrario estaría aquí acompañándote –Afirma Yukito- Es muy testarudo

-Mejor no hablemos de el –Se sonroja Sakura para luego agregar- Quiero saber que sucede

-¿Qué sucede de qué? –Interfiere Yue-

-Ustedes….ustedes estaban conmigo cuando me secuestraron, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Intuición

-¿Qué pensarías si te contáramos que fuimos nosotros quien te secuestramos?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Sakura se quedo impresionada por la pregunta de Yue, mientras este mantenía su rostro inexpresivo y Yukito sonreía con gentileza.

-No te creería –Dice después de pensarlo mucho-

-Muy buena intuición –Sonríe ampliamente Yukito - Si Sakura, al igual que tu fuimos secuestrados o en mi caso, manipulados…yo si te secuestre

-¿Cómo?-Se sorprende- Es mentira ¿Verdad?

-No. Lo que ocurre es que no lo recuerdas, pero yo fui quien te secuestro o al menos fue mi cuerpo

-No estoy entendiendo mucho

-Lo sé. Pero cuando lo recuerdes podrás entenderme

-¿Cuándo podre recordar? –Interrogo inquieta-

-Cuando tu decidas romper el sello de tus recuerdos

-¿Por qué yo? –Esa duda la tenía muy inquieta, después de todo ella no poseía magia- Además no entiendo porque me secuestraron, ¿Por qué a mí?

Yue se acerco a Sakura.

-Serás la portadora de las cartas, la que dominara las cartas de nuestro antiguo maestro, Lead Clow, por eso, Sakura.

-¿Eso incluye magia? –Duda Sakura- Porque yo no la tengo

-Claro que la tienes, eso ni se te ocurra dudarlo –Afirma Yue con su voz seria y mirada gélida-

_..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._..._

**Comentarios de la autora**

Ya es bastante tiempo desde que no actualizaba, no creo que las disculpan alcancen lo suficiente, pero les doy mis más sinceras disculpas. En mi vida han pasado muchas cosas que no han permitido que me concentrara en terminar la historia, aunque sé que eso no es excusa, sin embargo las cosas sucedieron así, y desde hace algún tiempo he estado volviendo a escribir, así que espero actualizar más seguido.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, cualquier duda o queja (Que me imagino son muchas por la tardanza) avísenme, gracias.


End file.
